Pretty Baby
by DoubleMMia
Summary: InoSaku, Sakura Haruno is a good girl gone bad, because of her attitude and her latest fights, her mother sends her to a fight school...Where she meets new friends and rivals...And maybe love? AU, M for language, violence and lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Moving?

_(A/N: Right, my first Naruto fic and I'm worried as hell. Seeming as it's a yuri one. : Oh and Sakura-centric and it's even AU! God damn it . I mostly write about Teen Titans so Don't hurt me people. Anyway, I thought this story sounded quite good so I just had to write about it before the idea went away.)_

_(Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is a good girl gone bad, because of her attitude and her latest fights, her mother sends her to a fight school...Where she meets new friends and rivals...And maybe love? AU, M for language, violence and lemons in later chapters.)_

**Chapter 1**

**Moving?!**

**Sakura's POV**

I'm Sakura Haruno.

I'm the girl with cherry blossom hair, bright, vibrant green eyes and creamy white skin that makes even the most prettiest models look dull.

I'm 18 years of age, muscles that, thanks to my headmaster - also my Gym teacher who gives me extra lessons everyday - that make me look tougher than Madonna herself.

I'm pretty much respected everywhere in this school. Nobody dares crosses me, because if somebody ever dares to cross me - then they know for a fact that I will NEVER go easy on them. Even if they are shorter than my elbow I wouldn't go easy on them when it comes to a good fight.

Most people around me knows that too, that's why I have millions of friends here, all of them are too scared. If they get hurt by someone, they know they can run to me and beg me to beat them up. I normally make them work for it, make them do stuff before I can help them - besides, who says that I really care about a stupid pathetic fight? All I care about is if I'm in the fight, if I'm not - well you've just missed the best fight of your life.

I've just got suspended again, and you'll never guess what for? It's unbelievable! Them suspending me! Only because I chucked a rubber full hard at the back of that Raishu bitch's head - byGod she deserved it! Stupid sneering ass tart.

So, I'm walking back from school with all my little followers literally carrying my shit around, until I get back home when I notice that there's a whole load of coaches driving past us to get out of the city. I sneer as I read the five words written on the back.

'_Women and Men Fight School'_

So in other words, they just literally kick the shit out of each other until one dies and goes to freaking sleep forever?

I shrug, sounds cool. Better than this crappy school that I'm walking away from right now.

"Hey, Sakura-san, did you see those coaches? They are full of hooligans, the people with no brains and only brawn!" A fellow sixth form shouts at me, a please-be-impressed-grin on her face.

I just look at her, an evil glint in my eye as I look her up and down with disgust, then just for kicks. I grin stupidly at her, to let her know that she's safe and that she's in my 'okay' books.

"Yeah, I saw them. But what do you mean by all brawn and no brain?" I point to my muscles that are hidden under my red shirt, "are you saying that people who have muscles aren't smart?"

I see her eyes widen a little as she quickly stutters 'No' and 'I didn't mean it like that' to me.

People like that piss me off and make me laugh at the same time. They piss me off because their weak, and they make me laugh when they all try to get into my good books - in which only three people are in there. And that's my Mom, Dad and my older brother Horosh.

I just sneer at her, before walking faster than my little groupies, making them jog a little to catch up with me.

I feel an odd twist in my stomach and I know instantly what it is.

My old self trying to punch itself out of my new self, my good inner telling me to say sorry and tell the poor girl to chill out around me.

That's when I grit my teeth and carry on walking, not a care in the world as they all try to chatter to me - fake plastic smiles pasted on their fake plastic faces.

Stupid reminiscences are getting to me again, stupid, stupid, stupid things that I should have forgotten about by now but can't, because it hurts so much.

_Too much_.

I carry on walking.

**--PrettyBaby--**

"I just can't handle her anymore, she always used to be a good girl. But ever since…Some problems. She's not been doing great at anything in school. The only good thing she does is fight! And even then, most of her victims have to stay at hospital for weeks."

"_Please Mrs Haruno, do not worry. Your child will be in safe hands here at our school - seeming as the only thing she does is fight as you say."_ The polite receptionist on the phone replied, her voice boring and in a tone in which most people could tell she practiced.

"I know, you've told me. But please promise it won't be just about fighting. I want my daughter to have a good education as well!" Mrs Haruno squeaked, her voice unusually high and anxious.

"_Yes of course, she will possibly have more education than fighting skills once she leaves when she hits 20. Are you sure you want to keep her here for two years? Two years without seeing your daughter can greatly affect your relationship with each other and we, as a school do not want that to happen at -"_

"Please, me and my daughter haven't talked at least once in the whole six week holiday. She's only just started talking to me after school times!"

"_I see. When would you like to convert your daughter to our school? This week? Next week?" _

"As soon as possible."

"_You seem anxious yet excited of your daughter's leaving, are you sure this is what you want Mrs Haruno?"_

"I do know what I want! This is why I would be calling you! I am sure as I was the day Sakura was received."

"_Yes Mrs Haruno, I apologize. I am just a little surprised that you are so willing to give transfer your daughter to our school - most parents would have had second thoughts by now."_

"Yeah well, I'm not any other parent! I'm Sakura Haruno's mother for god's sake!" An awkward silence filled the tension. "Now could you please tell me when the hell I can transfer my daughter to your school?"

"_Tomorrow morning. She will be arriving late. At least 9pm, then she will be moved into her dormitory and there she shall stay until we get someone to help her around the school."_

Mrs Haruno's eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion, tomorrow? Didn't their school have any uniform that was required?

"No uniform?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing deeper than ever.

"_We don't think it's necessary, seeing as all they need is plenty of clothes and the knowledge of how to use equipment. Such as, using a washing machine and knowing how to cook."_

"Well of course my daughter knows how to do them things! She isn't stupid!"

"_Of course your daughter isn't stupid, we know your daughter can do this stuff, I have just reminded you of what is needed. Please when you see her, that she must wait at her local bus stop for us to pick her up."_

Mrs Haruno cocked her head to side, cricking her neck on accident.

"How do you know where we live?"

"_Oh_, _we know Mrs Haruno. We know."_

They hung up, the dial still echoing in Mrs Haruno's ears.

**--PrettyBaby--**

"So, Sakura-san. Would you like to come over my house one of these days?" A groupie asks, her cheeks flushed red and her brown hair dangling over her face to try to cover her embarrassment at even asking me a question as simple as that.

I look down at the groupie and flash her a tired smile, which is unusual, I'm more of an old bag than a 18 year old when I'm tired, but I guess that's because I was stressed half the time.

"Yeah, maybe one day. When my mom lets me out of the damn house!" I sigh, glad that I can use my mom as an excuse without her even knowing about it.

All my groupies giggle at once, making me cringe like a dirty toddler when it's told it needs to have a bath - this is just disgusting. I have no idea how much more I can put up with this.

Seeing my house warms my heart, as I rush over to it with only a tiny flick of my hand that signals 'bye'

Rushing in, I smile softly at the familiar scent of my dad's aftershave and my mom's perfume - oh and along with Harosh's smelly ass socks.

"Yo! Guys! I'm home!" I yell, tossing my bag to the floor with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Sakura, please come into the living room once you've done putting your things away." Came her mother's quiet voice from the lounge. Sakura gulped. What had she done wrong now?

"You mean, more like dump your things away." Came Harosh's annoying tell tale voice as he raced past her, his eyes a light with a different shine. It looked like he'd just won the last level on Ultimate Ninja 3.

"You freaking idiot!" I call after him as he dashes up the stairs to hide in his forbidden lair of grunge and shit.

"Sakura!" My mom snaps at me, her voice getting dangerously high.

"Right, right mom. Keep your 'air on!" I yell, rushing into the lounge as quick as a flash.

When I actually do get there, my tarty grin drops at her sullen looking face and her blood shot eyes. I step back a tiny bit, alarmed at the way she's looking at me as if I spray painted the TV.

Well, okay, that HAD been me. But I was just a little bit tipsy at the time…

Okay, so I was drunk, but it was a mistake! I mean - I blamed Harosh anyway, he got the blame for it - not me. So I guess I couldn't of cared less.

So here I am, standing, looking at my mom with my patience running low as she just stares at me - her eyes unblinking.

"Sakura," she whispers quietly, as if she's trying to work up the tension that's already drowning me in the room.

Just to lighten the mood, I stick my tongue out a bit and dig my hands into my leather jacket.

"Wazzap?" I reply, hoping that her mom would get it over and done with sooner or later.

Her eyes snap up at me, and I swear on my dead Nan's life (if she had one) that I almost pissed myself at the eyes she was giving me.

"I'm transferring you to A Women and Men's Fight School."

Ahaha! Now that's funny, I'm hearing things. My mom has gone CRAZY. Yep, that's it. She did not just say what I thought she just said. I'm going crazy, hearing voices that aren't real.

Haha! Wait, what?!

"Why in god's name am I moving to a fucking fight school?!" I shriek, finally losing my nerve.

The hell? Sure I love to fight and everything, but this is fucking ridiculous! Like I want to beat the shit out of people all day long! Boring!

"Because you're too hard to look after now Sakura! Your language, attitude, everything!" My mom retorts, her face now twisted in some kind of anger I've never experienced before - well from my Mom anyway.

My eyes twitch, what my mom has just said has got my wound up. I feel like I'd kill her if she came any closer to me - and I mean SLAUGHTER her.

"Well, if I'm so hard for you! Then why don't YOU get out?" I yell, slamming my fist into the TV next to me and literally breaking it.

NOW she can blame me for smashing the damn TV up. Damn Tsunade-sama and her strength.

I knew for a fact that I was getting a slap for saying that, that's why I wasn't surprised when I found myself clutching my cheek in pain.

"I am your mother Sakura Haruno! And you are moving to that school!" She quickly jabs me in my shoulder, making me stumble back a little. Her face, that looked like it could freeze over the whole fucking world, gets even worse as she grinds her teeth loudly at me. "Now go pack!"

She turns her back on me, signalling that this conversation is now truly over in mother and daughter universe.

"And!" She whispers, just as she's going to turn the corner, her voice a lethal, venomous weapon. "If I find out, that you haven't packed! I will make your staying there 5 years instead of 2!" She screams the last part, storming out the room with her hair spiking up like the devils horns.

1. . . 10.

"Bitch!" I screech after her, knowing for a fact that she'll hear me since she's such a nosy bitch that she'll hang around the corner until I come out of the lounge to wander up stairs.

Then when I realize she really didn't hear me, I walk out of the lounge, my mouth partly open at the shocking news my mother has just revealed to me.

Two years?! TWO FUCKING YEARS? What in god's name is my mom thinking? I'm not bad at home, just at school! And even then, she doesn't even care! She just gives me the 'look' of disappointment then gives me a £10 note to go the shops to buy myself some cigarettes.

God, what an idiot I've been. I haven't even bothered to notice the signs that my mom has purposely pulled to show me that she doesn't want me in this house anymore.

I mean, throwing my stuff out of the window should have awoken me from my 'I don't care' state, but it didn't.

I just thought she was on her period. I shake my head as I clumber up the stairs, gosh, how wrong I was.

As I reach the top step, I smirk evilly as a cunning plan forms into my scheming brain.

Turning away from my destination, I head towards my brother's room then turn back away from it again to go to my bathroom.

I grab a towel from the baths side before placing it over my mouth and tying it around the back of my head tightly.

It's not going to be easy, I could very well die if I try to go into Harosh's room. It's so full of rubbish and gods knows what that I bet the rats that live inside his socks only stay in his sock for their safety.

Going back to my brothers room, I turn the door knob around and kick the door open, a loud BANG following my wake.

I look down to see that Harosh is actually playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 or NUN3 as he calls it.

Though, he's head banging the controller as he growls angrily at the TV. I look around him to see Shizune (that's my old school's secretary's name…weird) getting pummelled into the ground by some weird dude called The Yellow Flash.

I can see why, this so called Yellow Flash is faster than the speed of light by the looks of it. And it was no guess who my brother was playing.

"Shizune sucks!" I hear my brother declare as the battle ends, with the Yellow Flash losing no health at all.

I look down on the ground, almost screaming at all the rubbish that is spread out around the room, before tip toeing over towards him.

"You suck!" I shout in his ear, making him grab his ear and grunt in frustration as he turns to face me, hands still over his ears.

"Sakura! You bitch! What the hell was that for?" He mumbles, getting up and taking off his jacket (mainly because left over pizza fell on it when he fell down in pain clutching his ear.)

"For being you, now shut up and listen to me." I grab him by the scruff of his neck and drag him across his dirty floor until he's out on the landing.

He's complaining like a stupid brat he is, throwing a tantrum and banging his head against my legs.

I drag him to my bedroom door, stopping as I look down at him. He's still throwing the stupid tantrum, typical.

Slowly, I let go of his shirt, slowly as in. EXTRA slow. So that he doesn't realize that I've finally let go of him.

"Stay here while I go into my room." I say sternly, grabbing onto his shirt tightly again, just in case he decides to make a break for it.

He grumbles, but surprisingly stays where he is as I quickly let go of him before rushing into my room, grabbing the logs leash and rushing back outside to see…

My god, is he ill or crazily stupid?

I'm edging towards the latter. There he is! Just sitting there! Well, what I'm going to do now is seriously going to make him whimper.

Pinning him, I place the leash around his neck, tighten it and pull him off the wall.

"What the hell Sakura? Let me go or I'll scream blue bloody murder!" Harosh retorted to the action with a fierce glint in his eyes.

"Scream blue bloody murder and I'll scream about you dreaming that you were fucking bloody Shizune!" I snap back, my eyes full of anger but mischief at the same time.

He's mouth closes quickly.

"Well then." I crouch down and bend over to whisper in his ear. "I'll tell you my little plan."

_(A/N: Well I hope you liked it I certainly enjoyed writing it. I have a feeling that my stomach's going to be squished. My first Naruto fan fic and I'm nervous about it XP. Hope you liked it!)_


	2. Chapter 2: Send In The Calvary!

_(A/N: I'm so glad people liked it. ^^ I've grown more confident now and that's what I really need, a little bit of confidence! Seeming as my BBStar fan fiction hasn't got any new reviews I've decided to update on this one first_

_And a big thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and alerted!)_

**Chapter 2**

**Send In The Calvary!**

**Third Person's POV**

Sakura sat on the bench, her hands on her chin as she waited for the stupid coach to come and collect her.

Though, she smirked evilly at this morning's events, oh god. It was the most beautifulness morning prank she'd ever pulled.

Oh, and of course. She had got punched all the way here by her mother, who had been yelling abuse at her.

She sighed happily, wow. This morning had been pure bliss.

_Flashback_

_Sakura awoke smiling, because this was payback. Payback on her mother for being such a bitch and making her go to a fucked up fight school._

_Sitting up, the blankets sliding off her chest as she glanced around the room, her eyes studying everything she'd be leaving behind._

_Her teddy bear, her computer, her TV, her little Cyborg and Raven plushies and even her most precious item ever. Her makeup. _

_Because apparently, you weren't allowed to wear any at that fucked up school, because it makes the school look like it's for prostitutes instead of fighters._

"_Like I give a fuck." She murmured, grabbing her make up and stuffing it in her jacket pocket which she'd be wearing._

_She put it in her jacket pocket for one reason only, her mom would check her bags before she left - because she didn't want her daughter to make a 'oh' so bad first impression right?_

_Wrong! She didn't want her daughter to be hanging around with 'those people.' Those people were what her mother called the city sluts._

_The city sluts were people that smoked cannabis, sniffed all sorts of drugs up their noses, slit their wrists, wrote depressing poems and tried their absolute hardest to get laid by any sex._

_The sad thing about it, Sakura didn't even know any people like that - and from what she knew, neither did her mother._

_Oh well, she didn't really care about what her mother thought anyway - the fucked up slag._

_Sighing as she turned to get out of bed, Sakura's eyes met with two dark soulless ones._

_She frowned and felt her eyes itch what she knew had to fresh tears sprouting to flow gently down her face._

_Sakura quickly wiped the tears away with a flick of her thumb, before proceeding on knocking the photo down so that it slammed against her counter._

"_Stupid ass memories." She grunted, throwing on the clothes that her mom had ironed for her._

"_SAKKUURRAAAA! GET YOUR ASSS DOWWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Her mother literally shrieked up the stairs, this was followed by a loud banging noise on her door._

_Sakura felt her jaw clench as she stared at her door, not sure if she should open it or not. Whilst she thought about this, she had let her treacherous rage get to her, in addition to that, Sakura knew that her mother would have to pay the price._

"_JESUS CHRIST! I'm up already, you old hag!" _

_With that, Sakura grabbed the door knob and flung the door open to reveal a smirking Harosh. _

_She returned his smirk with her own, her eyes gleaming with mischief as she stared down at the piece of string that was in his hands._

"_Remember the plan?" She asked, eyebrows raised questioningly. _

"_Of course. You're going to leave Mom a little good surprise present." He grinned slyly at her, knowing that this would be an absolute perfect day for them all._

"_Exactly."_

_Sakura rushed past him, her smirk growing even wider as she got down the stairs to see her suitcase ready with two steaming hot pancakes on a plate for her._

'_Oh isn't that nice." Sakura mused inside her head. "It almost makes me regret my prank…" _

_Sakura picked the pancakes up delicately between her fingers before taking a bite out of one, and nearly gagging at the topping of ice cream that had caught her by surprised._

_After finally managing to regain oxygen, she narrowed her eyes at her mom's retreating back that was inside the kitchen._

"_As I said…Almost."_

_Once finishing her delightful - almost non gagging - breakfast, Sakura made her move._

_When her mother had turned around to go get her dad to see her off to the bus stop, Sakura had quickly prepared her prank._

_Though, thanks to her fucking dad, it had sprung too early. Even though if it had hit it's target, Sakura knew she was fucking dead meat._

_So once she had 'finished' preparing her little prank, giggling evilly she sat down on one of the kitchen's table chairs and waited._

_This was going to be fucking perfect, her mom and dad was going to FREAKIN' love her when she came back. Heh._

_That's when she noticed that the string was right by the door her mom and dad would be returning from._

_And she also noticed that she saw two pairs of feet just centimetres away the string…_

_Sakura knew she had no chance what so fucking ever._

"_Bollocks!" She muttered as she cowered under the table, knowing what was going to happen next._

_Paint spray filled the whole room with red and blue, tins of all sorts smashed into walls, knives and forks flew to one side of the wall - only missing her parents by a centimetre, custard that Sakura had made up was then thrown into the wall at her parent's faces._

_Then the grand finale!_

_A big balloon floated down in front of the cooker with two big bright yellow words pasted on in the background._

_**BYE BITCHES!**_

_Sakura slowly counted to ten._

_When she got to 9, she wasn't surprised to hear a blood curdling scream that broke through the whole room._

"_SAKKURAAAAA!"_

_Sakura lightly sweat dropped. _

"_Oh shit!"_

_End Of Flashback_

"Hehe, I thought it was funny." She laughed to herself, her eyes crinkled with happiness.

She was going to continue thinking over the events, when a large truck stopped in front of her with the Women and Men's Fight School logo printed across the sides.

Sakura titled her head in confusion as she peered inside to see who was inside the truck.

A young man, about in his 30's was waiting for her, slouched over with a little book in his hand, from what she could see it looked like he was reading 'Make-Out Paradise.'

Sakura cringed at the book, oh god. Not another Harosh, not another dirty, perverted bastard.

"Get in the truck." He called to her, his gaze never leaving the book that he was reading with flushed cheeks.

"Why should I? For all I know, you could be trying to rape me!" Sakura sneered, crossing her arms to prove her point.

She wasn't actually expecting him to start up the engine.

"Fine. I'll leave you here, alone. With not so happy parents to return to I imagine?" He said, his eyes looking at her lazily.

Then two other voices interrupted him.

"For Christ sake Kakashi-sensei just get her in the damn truck you perverted asshole!" Came a voice, high pitched and what most people would stereotype it as squeaky.

"P-Please K-Kakashi-sensei, we cannot leave with o-out Sakura-san." Another voice called out, though a lot more quieter and not as annoying as the first.

Giving a grunt, 'Kakashi-sensei' opened the door grabbed Sakura's wrists before throwing her in the back, along with her suitcase.

"Hey! You lazy eyed bastard! What the f-" Sakura was cut off as two pair of hands wrapped around her mouth.

"Shush Sakura! He may not look like a nice guy, but he's actually quite fun. Just shut up and he'll give us one of he's old Make Out Paradise books to read!" The squeaky voice whispered in her ear excitedly.

"Whof der fork arr yoo two?" Sakura yelled, her words muffled by her capturer's hands.

"Wha? Can't hear you like that!" One of her capturer's yelled in her ear, making her yell even louder.

"Leet gop off me yoo dumbfl twat!" Sakura once again screamed against her capturer's hands.

"Ten Ten-Chan, maybe we should take her hands off her mouth?"

"Oh yeah, good idea Hina-chan!"

Sakura exhaled instantly as the fresh air rushed into her throat to her lungs like fire spreading across cotton.

"About fucking time!" Sakura grunted, placing a hand on her chest so she could breathe more easier.

"Take a freaking chill pill honey. I didn't know you had asthma!" The so girl called Ten Ten answered.

"I don't have fucking asthma you twit!" She replied, though she could feel something rise into her stomach.

It was laughter, because she found the conversation funny. Because this Ten Ten girls voice made her laugh.

Now that Sakura had time to have a good look at her, she was surprised to see no cuts and bruises on her skin.

In fact, she rather tanned skin, almost matching her dark caramel eyes that shone brightly in the dark truck, her clothes were that of baggy jeans and a very tight tank top that showed off most of her cleavage.

Sakura then glanced at the other girl, who was apparently called Hina-chan, but that could be short for Hinata couldn't it?

Hinata was a safe girl by the looks of it, she wore a black and white striped jacket, complete with a hood, a white shirt underneath it and white hot pants and converse. Her eyes were a pearly white which matched her skin quite perfectly if she was honest.

"Right…" Ten Ten whispered quietly, before covering her hand to whisper something to her other friend.

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch with annoyance as Hinata giggled at something that Ten Ten had obviously said something about her.

"Okay, mind telling me who the hell you guys are?"

They both grinned sluggishly at her, there eyes drooping subconsciously as they joined hands with each other.

"I'm Ten Ten. Most people say I like an idiot because of the buns on my head." Ten Ten pointed at her buns that indeed make her look like an idiot…In Sakura's opinion anyway.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga…I have a problem with s-stuttering. That is why most people go easy on me in fights."

Sakura arched both of her eyebrows at them both, intrigued that they weren't the least a bit scared of her, when she had yelled they hadn't cowered like her old groupies and hadn't whimpered when she called them both a twit or a twat.

"So is this kind of like, say your name and tell a little fact about yourself?" Sakura grinned, placing a hand on her forehead and shaking her head with amusement.

"Hey watch it Pinky! You may be new around here, but don't think I'm going to let you take the piss out of me and Hinata!" Ten Ten bellowed, her fists trembling with rage as she stared hard at the pink haired girl in front of her.

Sakura just shrugged, her devious smirk still pasted on the face as she folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"I'm not taking the piss, I was just asking a question. Oh and by the way…" Sakura's eyes flitted open. "Pinky?"

Ten Ten rolled her eyes before sighing heavily, looking around over by Kakashi-sensei.

Looking back, she leaned back onto the wooden walls of the truck and coughed to get her voice.

"Haven't heard of a nickname before Pinky?"

Sakura winced at the tone of anger in Ten Ten's voice, even though she may not know Ten Ten that well - Sakura had a very odd feeling in the pit of her stomach which she did not recognize until memories faded in and out of her brain.

She wanted to be friends with them _both_.

"Alright alright. But I only thought that friends or rivals could give each other nicknames like that." She tip toed past the situation slyly, knowing very well that this would provoke at least an answer of what Ten Ten and Hinata thought of her.

'_Wow, this is weird. Yesterday, I would laugh at what I'm doing and call it an act of weakness, but now I'm trying so hard to fit in so I can get friends like these two. In just one hour too…God damn it. I can only imagine what will happen to me when I actually get that the stupid school.' _Sakura thought, her eyes glancing at the two with slight nerves.

Hinata smiled shyly before bowing her head at Sakura, her cheeks red in the darkness of the truck.

"Please Sakura-san, we were told to become your two new friends, our teacher ordered this. B-but we do want to do this, do we not Ten Ten?" The girl sniffed, her hands trembling dreadfully.

The brunette haired girl just looked at her friend, before placing an arm around her shoulders and giving her a one armed hug.

"Yeah! We did! Now be grateful and give us a hug Pinky! Because you'll need it!" Ten Ten cried out cheerfully, also wrapping her arms around Sakura's shoulders before knocking the wind out of her as she pulled Sakura to her chest.

Sakura honestly had no idea if she wanted to punch this girl away from her, or if she wanted to hug back.

She decided to neither, but just to sit there in the warmth of a stranger…To be friend?

She glanced up to see Ten Ten still holding tightly onto them both as she snuggled into them both for their share of the warmth.

"Uh," Sakura coughed, trying to get her stupid words to get out of her bloody mouth! "Are you always this friendly?"

Ten Ten looked down at her, before throwing her a quick, sly little grin that made Sakura frown.

"Yep! Plus, you'll need friends like me and Hinata if you ever meet _her_." Ten Ten followed this sentence by throwing some gagging noises.

Sakura cocked her eyebrows at her, confusion clearly written across her creamy white face.

"Who the hell?"

Ten Ten shook her head, her hazel eyes glazed over in amusement at Sakura's confusion.

"Two words, S-Sakura-san." Hinata murmured, playing with her hair lightly.

_"Ino Yamanaka."_

_(A/N: Oh noes! Ino Yamanaka huh? What shall Ino Yamanaka hold for Sakura? =o And excuse me If I spelled anyone's name wrong _ I'm sure I haven't though.)_

_(And I'm SO SORRY about the Teen Titan chapter I posted up, I put it up about 4 in the morning _ So sorry! Grr, _ Sorry again.)_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Ino Yamanaka

_(A/N: Gr, I still can't believe I made a mistake like that, and thanks for everyone who told me. Sadly, I was in a bad mood at that time so I literally got slapped in the face by my mother. Sigh…Well, Ino's in this chapter! Let's all hear a big Yippee!)_

**Chapter 3:**

**Meeting Ino Yamanaka**

Sakura sneered at the name for some reason, her nose scrunching up in disgust at the plain fear in Hinata's and Ten Ten's eyes.

"Why? What's so bad about this Ino Yamanaka? She got acne that spreads everywhere or something?" Sakura grinned at her own comment, shaking her head as she looked at the two girls beside her, shaking their heads.

"Believe me, nobody wants to cross paths with Ino Yamanaka…" Hinata whispered, twiddling with the cotton on her hooded jacket.

"That's if you want to die, then you can go hang around Ino Yamanaka all day and night, because she LOVES a good fight." Ten Ten finished off Hinata's sentence, shuddering a little at the mention of Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura cocked her eyebrow at them both, already liking this Ino Yamanaka by the second.

Shrugging, she looked down at the pine floor of the truck that she was sitting in, gazing at her self in the mirror as she thought about what Ino Yamanaka looked like. Was she blonde? Brunette? Sakura gave Hinata a sideways glance. Blueberry? She looked down at her reflection again. Cherry? Nerd? Weird? Posh? Snob? Goth? Idiot? Prostitute?

Whoa, she was actually stereotyping people now? Good fucking god, her mother was rubbing off on her…Maybe too much.

"Ino Yamanaka." Sakura repeated, liking the feel of the name on her tongue. The taste of saying the name, it tasted of honey. Smelled of flowers.

It delighted her. And she hadn't even met the girl yet, however she couldn't stop grinning as she repeated the name inside of her head.

"She sounds awesome!" She finally yelled out, her Inner self finally getting control of her body as it had taken advantage when she had been thinking about Ino.

Ten Ten just glared at her, eyes wide in shock as she watched Sakura smile stupidly at her and Hinata before gazing down at the pine floor again.

"What the bloody fuck? Sakura! You haven't even met Ino Yamanaka! She's a freaking bitch and everyone who knows her thinks that too!" Ten Ten practically yelled, her arms above her head to demonstrate her anger to the world around her.

"Would you three mind shutting up? I'm getting to a good part here, and I'll lost concentration with the racket you lot are making!" Came Kakashi-sensei's giggling voice as they heard him flick over a page.

"Shut the fuck up you lazy cunt and keep your eyes on the damn road!" Sakura found herself yelling, her anger mostly at Ten Ten for even stating something horrible about Ino Yamanaka.

Why? Some of you are thinking that aren't you?

Because Ino Yamanaka made Sakura feel excited, Ino was like her in many ways possible, one, she loved fights and by the sounds of it, getting into them and two…Everyone respected her…

She was going to like this Ino Yamanaka, Haruno Sakura just knew it as she looked on out of the truck windows, her emerald eyes glistening as it started to get a bit darker than it had been a few minutes ago.

"Listen Sakura, if you want to be friends with Ino, fine. But she won't accept you like me and Hinata will. She's a bitch, a liar and most likely a stupid whore who sleeps with everyone's boyfriends…I hate her! And so does everyone in the damn school." Sakura heard Ten Ten suck in a deep breath before continuing her rant. "Apart from her other little groupies, you'll need to watch out for them."

Sakura turned back around to face the two of them, familiarity sketched all over her face as she looked at Ten Ten questioningly, to see who these so called groupies were called.

"They consist of, Tayuya, Temari, Sai, Kankuro and Gaara - who are Temari's brothers." Ten Ten sighed, her cheeks heating up a little as she rubbed her arms subconsciously.

Sakura felt her jaw slack a little, before placing a finger under her chin to push her jaw back up.

"Ten Ten? Why so shy all of a sudden?" She asked, twiddling her cherry blossom curls around her delicate finger.

"Ten Ten-chan does not want you to hang around with Ino, just because of Ino…I…uhm." Hinata slowly explained, the tips of her fingers going red along with her cheeks.

"Because of freaking Temari! Okay?" Ten Ten shouted, slumping and crossing her arms as she leaned against the truck's walls.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You don't like Ino because she took Temari off you or something?" Sakura asked, her head tilted in question.

Hinata let out a squeak, whilst Ten Ten let out a long, heavy, depressing sigh.

"That's pretty much it." Ten Ten murmured, then covered her mouth with her hand and gazed down at the floor to keep her mind off it all.

"In what way?" Sakura asked once again, her eyes scrunched up a little in confusion, was Ten Ten saying that Ino and Temari were…?

"Temari used to be my best friend." Ten Ten spoke quickly, now looking up instead of down.

Sakura felt her mouth turn into a big 'O' before shutting her mouth slowly at something that sunk in rather weirdly.

"_They are already telling me stuff that I really shouldn't know about until I'm their close friend…Good grief. I can imagine when we get to our thirties…"_

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

Ino Yamanaka sat in her empty dormitory, waiting for her new roommate to arrive, god this was such a pain.

No fighting for a whole day because this one kid was getting transported, what was she called again?

Haruno Sakura? Sakura Haruno?

Nice name, sounds nice. Catchy.

"Sssaakkkuraaa." Ino shook her head, her blonde hair moving with her and whipping her on the face.

"Also sounds bitchy." She added, rubbing her forehead and lying back down on her bed to stare up at the ceiling.

A knock awoke her from her thoughts as she sat up abruptly, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to get back into her normal surroundings.

"Ino?" Came Sai's unusually quiet voice from the other side of her door. If she didn't know Sai any better, she would say he was trying hard not to be sick, but she knew that Sai hadn't been sick for all his life.

Rubbing her eyes, Ino proceeded on climbing out of her bed - more like falling, in which she got up quicker than Kid Flash ever could - and proceeded to open the door to see one of her best friends.

"You feel like coming into my room? Everyone else is there and we want to have a quick party before the new hag of the world joins this, oh so fucked up school with the rest of her probably already new friends." A smile turned up on Sai's lips as he stared down at her, his black eyes twinkling curiously.

Ino felt herself clench her fists as he looked down at her, it was making her feel so little and it made her feel that Sai was trying to take advantage of her.

Knowing he wasn't, Ino mentally slapped herself as she nodded, knowing very well that she was going to be a bore if she didn't try to cheer up.

Pretending to grin like an idiot as she walked through the corridors, Ino remembered that she had to look fearsome and not some baboon who pranced around with a smile on her face that made her look worse than Anne Of Cleaves.

No, she certainly didn't want that at all. Especially that!

Trying to bear the silence between her and Sai, Ino concentrated on what she would say to the girl when she came here. Of course, the usual crap story of her being friends then…WHAM!

"Hey Ino! Wondered where you and Sai had hopped off too." Temari yelled, half way across the corridor that they had been edging to slowly. "I hope you didn't do anything other than talk whilst you were down there, Mr Minato sure doesn't like it when you even kiss people. Imagine doing that!"

Again, Ino pasted the fake smile on her face, chortling a little at the mention of Mr Minato - who was indeed. Even if he was older than her, a LOT older.

To put it simple.

He's a hot mother fucker.

His son, who was seriously the worst person to go out with - mainly because he was a pimp and cheated on everyone every few minutes, boys and girls a like. Naruto Uzumaki.

A player who deserved to get his balls shot off and thrown down a toilet. However…

He was still a hot mother fucker.

"ELLO? Anyone home Ino?" Temari yowled in her ear, waking her up from her own thoughts.

Tossing her a frown and a middle finger sign, Ino found herself narrowing eyes with Temari as they both questioned each other through each other's eyes.

"Ahem. Where's the beer?" Kankuro burped, tossing his rubbish inside Temari's already over flowing plastic bin.

"Up my ass and turn left if you don't shut it!" Temari pounced on her brother, repeatedly hitting him over the head with her fists.

Ino gulped a little, as she watched Temari's other brother, Gaara twitch uncomfortably at the scene as he watched Temari break Kankuro's nose - which was now dripping with blood - followed by the screams of an enraged Temari, yelling 'You better not get this on the sheets!'

Sai and Tayuya also watched, their eyebrows twitching nervously as Gaara reached over, his hand so close to what seemed to be the blood and the screaming Temari…

Ino blinked, trying her damn well hardest to look away, but found herself staring anyway at the redhead.

Tayuya and Sai's hands trembled nervously, their eyes glued to what they thought that the redhead was about to do when suddenly.

Gaara missed his target and instead grabbed his racoon teddy bear, snuggling it close as he eyed the blood wearily.

The three of them did a double take before watching on in amusement at how Kankuro was now getting pummelled for accidentally spilling some blood on Temari's now not so dry nails.

"You mother fucker! Wait until I find your stupid face paint!" Temari then grabbed onto Kankuro's jacket, making him stop laughing instantly at the crack about his face paint.

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW BITCH?" Temari growled, thrusting his jacket this way and that, making his head bop up and down.

Stifling a giggle with her finger, Ino felt their hot stares turn to her and instantly blushed.

She knew that they were just about to question her at what was so funny, however was then cut short of doing so as two men knocked on the door yelling out her name.

"Ino Yamanaka! It's 8:50pm! Your roommate will be here soon and we expect her to get a nice welcome! Not an empty room!"

Pretending to groan in frustration - which earned a few laughs - Ino turned away from her friends before opening the door to meet the two people she despised with every amount of her soul.

"Ten Ten, Hinata." Ino nods at them, her devilish smile coming on her face as Ten Ten just glares at her. "Who do I owe the pleasure to?"

Hinata kindly tries to give Ino a smile, before gently nudging Ten Ten in the ribs which makes her growl angrily.

"We don't owe you nothing! Your new roommate is here! She's just unpacking right now, at least try to be nice and say hello to her!" Ten Ten snarled, her incisors actually showing as she bit down on her lower lip.

Arching an eyebrow, Ino giggles, but stifles it with a hand before spreading her fingers out to show different parts of her face.

"Oh Tenny, if she's anything like Temari." Ino finds herself leaning in, so close that she can whisper something into Ten Ten's ear. "Then I'll do more than say hello, hm?"

She sneers as she pulls away, then laughs softly at the look of pure rage on Ten Ten's face.

Normally, she wouldn't be this unfair to Ten Ten, however Ino was not in the mood for Ten Ten's outrageous behaviour with her - so instead she would try to crush Ten Ten into silence.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Ino side stepped both Hinata and Ten Ten, her trademark smile christened upon her beautiful face.

Ino walked across the long corridor, her boots making a _click clack_ sound as she slowly walked towards the end of corridor to the door.

_Click clack._

Oh the marvels of it all, she, Ino Yamanaka was only at least 15 steps away from her destination.

_Click clack._

She was waiting for Ten Ten and Hinata to protest at her, scream at her, call her an ugly conniving bitch that she was. Because they knew.

_Click clack._

Oh, they all knew. They knew what she was. She was the top bitch in school, and nobody dared to stand up to her.

_Click clack._

Oh, Ten Ten stood up to her, along with Hinata sometimes. She smiled again as she quickly thought about the blue haired girl when she was with angry.

_Click clack._

But when they did stand up to her…

_Click clack._

It didn't last five minutes, and that's what thrilled her the most. Being in charge of everyone around. Telling people what to do, how to act. The thrill…It was breathtaking in a way she could never explain.

_Click clack._

The door knob feels cool beneath her hands as she slowly twists it. Although, before she could return to the royal hospitality of her room.

The rebels speak in a voice entwined together, as if they are casting a spell. A spell that makes Ino feel different.

"I swear to god Ino Yamanaka, if you dare hurt Sakura. We'll both murder you. And that's a promise, you scheming bitch!" Ten Ten screams the last bit, before taking Hinata's hand and dragging her down another corridor to their room.

For a moment, Ino feels something twist in her stomach - something that nearly drives her up the wall as she stares where Ten Ten and Hinata just were.

It's guilt, and she knows it is. Because she has experienced guilt so many times, she's taken so many things away from so many people. And the guilt was there…Always there, clinging onto her soul.

Before she knows what she's doing, she's twisted the door knob once more and pushed the door open.

And instantly blushes.

_(A/N: Mwuahaha! The suspense of it all! XD Sorry not updating sooner, I was a bit busy with my other fan fictions. Hope you like the 3__rd__ chapter of Pretty Baby.)_


	4. Chapter 4: She's Not That Bad, Right?

_(A/N: Yawn, I've missed at least three hours of lovely sleep to do this fan fiction for you all. First of all, I have to thank you ALL for the reviews. :] Secondly, I have to thank you all for putting up with my cliff hanger. Believe me, cliff hangers get you in the heart, especially when you are so into a story =[ I know from experience. And lastly, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.)_

**Chapter 4**

**She's Not That Bad, Right?**

This wasn't something Ino had expected, no not at all. This wasn't something Ino had wanted to do.

Or had she? She didn't know, because it was driving her insane.

The flustered look of Haruno Sakura as she gazed into the eyes of herself, Yamanaka Ino - the way she only had a bra and panties on.

What Ino Yamanaka had blushed at, was the lump that was pressing against her hand as she had opened the door.

She was touching Haruno Sakura's vagina, and for once in her very short life if she thought about it…

She didn't want to pull away with disgust at herself, instead she wanted to explore…

Explore her sexuality, explore everything about her and Haruno Sakura - because Haruno Sakura was by no doubt…

Sexy.

Gorgeous more like. Her cherry blossom hair was plastered to her face as she stared down at where Ino's hand was.

Ino felt her insides clench up, what the hell was she doing? Was she some kind of pervert?

She never had the time to pull back.

Ino felt the air on the back of her neck as she flew through the air, her hair whip lashing her until she eventually stopped and landed roughly onto the ground.

"PERVERT! You little pervert!" Was all she heard as she looked up, still in a daze and her vision blurred.

'_What just happened? I'm sure that I just touched her…There. But what the hell happened after? Why am I-?"_

Her hand flew to her cheek and she gasped at the feel of a bruise on her, god damn it!

This was going to kill her reputation if she didn't think of something quick, and her ideas were way out of her head!

She had nothing, and she knew she didn't have a lot of time to get back her already losing reputation.

She was right about one thing she later on thought.

She didn't have a lot of time to move swiftly away from Haruno Sakura's outstretched hand that clasped her collar.

"First! We've got a perverted old man who drives a fucking truck like bloody Bob the fucking Builder, then I've got two girls bitching about you all the way fucking here! Then, you! Who I thought was going to be MEGA BITCH was a MEGA PERVERT. You freaking asshole!"

Ino felt herself staring into two shaded emerald eyes, which was actually quite difficult, seeming as the owner of these eyes were shaking her around as she lay here on the floor.

However, when her head banged to the floor with a sickening _crack _her attacker stopped and Ino was sure she had heard a light gasp.

"Shit!" She heard Sakura yell, before she was being dragged back into their room, her body bruising slightly as the stone floor kept grinding on her skin, making her wince like there was no tomorrow.

Whilst she was being dragged across the corridor, Ino found her hand creeping up at the back of her head - her hands twitching nervously as her finger tips touched her silky blonde tresses.

Edging nearer to the target, feeling the pain numb her ears. Closer, closer, closer, closer to the everlasting pain in the back of her head.

So close.

"Don't touch it you stupid bitch!" Sakura growled angrily, forcefully shoving Ino into their dormitory as she then kicked the door closed.

Ino looked down at her at the soft carpet underneath her, panting heavily as she felt a light, warm liquid drip down her neck.

Then a funny sensation was overcoming the pain, along with little light dabs at the back of her neck and head.

"Damn it." Sakura grunted. She had kneeled down to heal Ino's head, though she had stopped when Ino had started breathing heavily. "What's wrong now?"

Ino felt herself shiver, her hands trembling as she imagined the bloody liquid mixing in with her own salty tears…The images.

"I'm terrified of blood." She choked out, clutching her left hand with her right as her morbid fantasy took place in front of her own eyes.

_Blood, blood, blood, blood. Never ending blood. Dripping down her arms, legs, face, neck…Bloody tears that will never cease. Blood. Pouring out of her mouth, drowning her inside the room. Drowning Temari. Drowning Tayuya, Drowning Sai, Drowning Kankuro and Gaara…_

_Drowning Sakura._

Sakura looked down at her new roommate, concern deep in her green eyes as she gently shook Ino.

"Uh. Ino? Snap out of it. I've done healing you…" Sakura spoke, oddly calmly as her eyes focused on the petrified glint in Ino's eyes.

Then the glint faded, and soon enough. Ino was back in the building of the place where living people were.

"Uhm. I've done heal-" Sakura started, beginning to repeat what she had said before, in case Ino hadn't heard her.

"I know!" Ino snapped, an angry glint in her eyes as she stood up to rush to her bed, not wanting to drown in the memories that had flickered across her mind.

"Hey!" She heard Sakura yell at her retreating back, the heat of the cherry blossom's gaze sinking deep into her back and head. "Get back here you little perverted bitch!"

Ino stopped, her foot halfway away from the bed. Her eyes twitching and her fists clenched as she whirled around to face Sakura.

"What the fuck did you say?" Ino breathed, her anger making most of her little girl innocence fade away into nothingness.

"What the hell did you think I said?" Sakura retorted, advancing slowly towards Ino.

Ino growled, her fists unclenching and clenching as she tried to manage her anger to a minimum.

"Are you wanting to pick a fight with me?" Ino growled.

Sakura shot Ino a feral grin before turning her back on the blonde, her middle finger on her right hand giving Ino the gratitude Sakura thought Ino deserved.

"Why in god's name would I want to pick a fight with someone as weak as you? I mean let's face it." Sakura sneered at the fuming blonde haired girl. "You're a blonde. The whole story is there."

Sakura hit her side of the wall instantly, her nose connecting with the metal slates that most of these people called walls. (Yeah right, more like fucking jail bars.)

Luckily for Sakura, her muscles had grown more enhanced when she had been working with Tsunade-sama, and that meant EVERY muscle in her body.

Sakura rubbed her nose self consciously, her eyes narrowing as she turned to face the seething Ino Yamanaka, who was literally grinding her teeth to pent out her anger.

"Stereotyping little low life!" Ino whispered under her breath, knowing very well that Sakura would hear this.

Sakura felt her whole body tremble with such rage, she hadn't known that she had grabbed the collar of Ino Yamanaka and had pulled her right to her face.

"Says the one who tried to feel me up!" Sakura spat, her eyes having a deadly glint in them as she stared at Ino with such ferocity that she was sure she would have burnt the blonde girl.

Ino found herself staring at Sakura's lips, then directly back into Sakura's emerald green eyes, a blush strangely stained on her cheeks.

She was obviously a bit embarrassed at being felt there by a girl, ESPECIALLY a girl…

"That was by accident!" Ino snapped, finally out of her trance.

Sakura shot her a predatory grin, finally releasing her collar to lean in towards the blonde girl - her breath tickling Ino's ear.

Ino gasped as Sakura's cheek gently touched her own, as if teasing it as Sakura's lips stopped a centimetre away from her ear.

"Oh really? Well here's a secret that you thought you could keep away from me…" Sakura's lips gently brush Ino's ears, making them both shudder at the touch. "You know you want me."

Ino felt Sakura pull away as fast as lightning, her head still spinning at the words that been whispered so _seductively_ into her ear.

"Your face!" Ino heard Sakura giggle, her cheeks matching her own hair.

Sakura stopped her laughing to stare glumly at the blonde, her eyebrow lifted questioningly as she waited for the angry response.

All she received was a small sigh, and a loud thump as Ino jumped on her own bed, her eyes half closed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"You should get some rest Haruno. We get up at 7am to pick litter up." Ino said calmly, her eyes glazed over with something Sakura didn't recognize.

Instead of replying with her usual wittiness, Sakura just snorted before charging, then jumping on her bed.

"I thought you'd be more fun Yamanaka. More bitchy. But I guess I was wrong, eh?" Sakura sighed, a smirk twitching on her lips.

Ino ignored her, instead focusing on the ceiling, her hand clutching the necklace that hung loosely across her neck.

Unfortunately, Sakura noticed this - her eyes softening with childish curiosity.

"What's that Yamanaka?" She questioned, pointing at the direction of where Ino's necklace was covered by her hand.

Ino looked down to see what Sakura was pointing at, and then sighed a relief as she let her hand drop to fall on her stomach.

"It's my mothers necklace." Ino replied quickly, her hand travelling slowly to grasp onto her necklace again.

A dry chuckle came from Sakura's lips, then a snigger as Sakura just stared dangerously at Ino.

"Gee, are you insecure?" Sakura laughed, jumping off her bed to crawl on her all fours to Ino's side of the room.

Ino growled angrily at Sakura for coming on her territory, especially to torture her while she wanted to have some quiet time alone with her thoughts.

"Gosh Yamanaka, what's wrong? I've heard so many rumours that you're the bitch around this school."

Sakura watched Ino blink rapidly, her eyes almost watering with what looked like anger in those piercing pale blue eyes.

Then Sakura felt herself fall onto the carpet, her hands just catching her from her fall as she stared up at Ino's face - which was now looking at her, a pessimistic glare decorated all over her face.

Then an wicked little smile came over Ino Yamanaka's face.

"Oh, those silly little rumours. Why do you believe in them cherry?" Ino's slender finger found her way underneath Sakura's chin.

Sakura knew she was blushing, by how the room suddenly felt like a hot spring and how her eyes blurred as she stared straight into Ino Yamanaka's eyes.

"Two can play at this game."

Sakura grinned smugly, her plan already working by the look of how Ino was reacting to her…Mischievous behaviour.

"Finally, you are getting interesting."

They both flinched as each others hand wrapped around the others neck threateningly, as if they knew that they would become friends, rivals and maybe…

Sakura removed her hand, also backing away from Ino, whose eyes were now looking at her with confusion as she let her hand slip from Sakura's neck.

"Looks like you've got reflexes…" Sakura murmured, her eyes searching Ino's.

"Looks like YOU'VE got nerve." Ino snapped back, her mouth slightly open as she studied Sakura's smug looking face.

Sakura pulled back from Ino, her eyes alight with a new source. Quickly she sprang on her bed, her eyes never leaving Ino as she did so.

"I was right." She said as she landed on her bed.

Ino looked up, confusion deep in her eyes as she watched Sakura learn her face, as if she was memorizing a test paper with all the answers on.

"About what?" Ino finally manages to stammer, her breath caught in her throat as Sakura stares deep into her icy blue eyes.

"You're like me." Sakura answers, her face now in a pout.

Ino knows for a fact that she could start a fight right now, make it go even further. Make the fight last longer than it should have been. Because Ino knew that Sakura would react to it.

Instead, Ino knows when enough is enough.

"How?" Ino asks, her frown hiding the very well hidden confusion as their eyes had a battle mentally.

"We're different." Sakura replies, her voice hollow and dark. Almost lustful, but Ino knows for a fact that Sakura is just telling her the truth.

'_Maybe she isn't that bad after all…'_ Sakura thinks, her head tilted to the side as she then starts to study the walls.

"What a fucking prison."

_(Hmm, I know there's not a lot in this update, but the next update I shall try my best to get over 3000 words. I promise. So what do you think? Though to tell the truth, Ino made my brain hurt, not how to make her character not OOC but the way I'm going to make her react to Sakura. I'm not sure if I did that well on this chapter. Oh well, it's up to you. I don't deserve lovely reviewers as good as you lot.)_


	5. Chapter 5: I Can't Speak French?

_(A/N: Ugh, brain hurts. Updating two stories at once takes a lot of my time up. But oh well :D I do try my hardest when it comes to my fan fictions. Thanks for the reviews by the way :D For some people who are confused about the last chapter, I'll explain it all in this chapter.)_

**Chapter 5:**

**I Can't Speak French?**

_Sakura's POV_

I yawn as I stretch my eyes, the morning sun hitting my eyes and making me feel dazed and a little bit confused.

I know for a fact that Ino has woken me up, she told me she would - just in case I overslept.

At first, I didn't quite understand why she was suddenly being so nice to me, when at first she had been nothing but an insufferable little bitch.

And in the beginning, she was. The stuck up snob, who always tried to ignore me when I tried my hardest, oh it was definitely my hardest.

My lips twitch into a light smirk, oh how last night was entertaining. Apart from when she touched me there - though I can't say that I hit her purely because she touched me there.

I hit her because I felt like it, that's the main reason for every fight I get into and my mom HATES it when I tell her the reason.

Though, I knew for a fact that it was not Ino's fault on the contrary, it had been mine - not even 1% was it Ino's fault that she had touched me there.

Mine entirely.

I had known that someone had their hand on the door knob and was about to turn it, when I, Sakura Haruno, being 1st class idiot - opened the door myself and had stepped forward.

Gee, what a bloody nightmare she lived in. First her mother literally shipped her off to this stupid piece of crap school, then she met two freaks that she wanted to be friends with - Ah, and a perverted truck driver.

Now this?

"Haruno, you do know we have to get dressed?" Ino's voice rang in my ears, I winced at the agitated tone she was giving me. "Or are you just going to pick litter in your bra and pants?"

Feeling a sneer coming to my lips, I quickly cough before turning around to grab some clothes on the top of my shelf.

"Not like you wouldn't mind." I say between my ever so fake-ish coughs.

Laughing silently, I grab my clothes and run into the bathroom, hearing angry curses in French.

"Wow, that's surprising. I'm roommates with a French girl?" I shrug at the thought of it. It doesn't seem a bad idea, but from what I've read from Harosh's erotic French novels - NOT MINE - the French can be very…Passionate?

However, I don't think Ino is French, just maybe she can speak it and has gotten more used to it as her first language?

Ino doesn't have an accent of being French either, well not from what I can tell of anyway.

Oh why do I care? God damn Harosh and his wishful thinking - that's when he does any thinking.

What's on schedule today anyway? Is it Gym? Normal Fighting? Boxing? Taijutsu?

SEE? There I go again, not concentrating properly.

Tugging on my shirt and loose tracksuit bottoms, I quickly grab my dirty washing and race out of the room - surprising Ino as I bump into her, which almost sends her flying into my shelf.

Her eyes narrow at me, and again I have a little epiphany that Ino may not SOUND French, although she kind of does look like it.

I mean, she has a fairly curved face, platinum blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and her skin is kind of tanned, but not a lot.

"Uhm. Ino." I start, strangely feeling nervous as I stare straight at the blonde, my emerald eyes meshing with her icy blue ones.

Then I realize how stupid I sound, so idiotic and weak. Just thinking about how I look now makes my blood boil angrily at myself.

So I change my nervous stare into a heated glare, hoping that she hadn't noticed what was wrong with me.

"What?" She asks, her eyebrow arched impatiently - she needs to get dressed by the looks of it as she seems to have almost everything she needs to wear or be accessorised with her on her shoulder.

"Are you French blondie?" I ask, satisfied with myself at how I managed to get out of the situation I had been in and instead had turned the tables around to taunt the living fuck out of Ino.

Ino just frowned at me before nodding slowly.

"Bonjour Yamanaka." I say in a frenzy, my eyes glazed over in anger because of the way she did nothing to taunt me back.

She doesn't spare me a second glance.

Instead she side steps me, pushes me away from the bathroom door and walks in.

"Bonjour à vous aussi Haruno." Ino finally replies just as she closes the door to get prepared.

I grin stupidly at myself. So I was right, even though Ino doesn't have a French accent she still speaks French.

Awesome, I'm not so bad at French myself - our conversations could be much more interesting in French.

'_Oh yes,'_ I smirk, pulling my handbag from under my bed to grab my make up and other accessories. '_Very interesting._'

Just as I'm about to place my hand into my make up kit to grab my kohl eyeliner - a sharp knock on the door makes me jump.

"Sakura-san? It's m-me and Tenten-chan. Can we please come in?" Came Hinata's faint voice.

I sigh and roll my eyes, normally if it was anyone else I would have told them to piss off.

However, this is Hinata and Tenten. They were my first friends here, and I should try to be more grateful of them - besides, they did warn me about Ino Yamanaka.

I owed them that much.

Walking over to the door, I turn the knob and pull it open before stepping back at least two steps - for my own safety of course.

They're both in green leather jackets with hoodies - which may I add looked ridiculous on Tenten, with her buns and all.

They are also wearing tracksuit bottoms as well, along with shabby black and red trainers that make them look like complete idiots.

I feel like that I'm going to need to teach Tenten and Hinata some fashion advice. AND LOADS OF IT!

"Morning Saku." Tenten yawned at me, literally, she yawned in my FACE.

I grimaced at her, before breaking into a friendly smile. Waving slightly I also yawn - in Tenten's face obviously.

"G-Morning." I lean against the right side of my door, looking at Tenten through half lidded sleepy eyes.

Hinata looks me up and down curiously, then arches her eyebrow in surprise as she suddenly stares at me.

"Don't you have a uniform?" Hinata asks, her eyes looking at me as if she's trying to hypnotize me.

My whole world stops the exact moment she said those five unbelievable, unforgivable and unchangeable words!

"Oh my god…THAT'S YOUR UNIFORM?" I scream, hearing it echo off the corridors walls.

I find Tenten's hand instantly over my mouth, pushing my words back through my throat into where they had come from.

"Shut up!" She whispers harshly into my ear, before pulling me out of the bedroom by the scruff of my neck.

"Gr! Wolffh yo stopftt dointh dat?!" My yell is muffled, making me sound like I'm talking absolute rubbish.

Tenten doesn't let go of me. As an alternative, she continues to pull me down the corridor, not listening to my protests.

What Tenten doesn't know, and she doesn't know very much about me at all…

She has no idea that I know how to get a tricky situation…Especially one like the one I'm in.

I dig my teeth into her hand. Hard.

She yelps at first, mainly in surprise and shock and then the realization of the pain that was swelling in her middle finger.

Pulling back, she instantly puts her finger in her mouth to suck the little bite wound as a trickle of blood trails down her finger.

"You freak!" Tenten screams, slapping me full hard on the face whilst she still sucks her middle finger.

I watch Hinata flinch out of the corner of my eye, after seeing that Hinata was barely able to keep the fear out of her eyes - I quickly decide to throw a wink at her.

"Tenten. What the hell do you guys want?" I ask, my eyes narrowing and a grin coming to my face since Tenten and Hinata both seem to be lost of words.

Luckily enough, Tenten seemed to be like me when it came to the same situations - she was a pretty quick thinker.

"Well seeming as you ARE in our class, we'll be going to class right now." Tenten rolled her eyes and glanced at the door now reading _Ino Yamanaka _and _Sakura Haruno_.

"How was your first night Sakura-san?" Hinata asks me, whilst I'm still following Tenten's gaze at mine and Ino's dormitory.

I quickly look at her - being even quicker with my response.

"It was okay Hinata."

Hinata just looks at me through squinted eyes - I think she's trying to figure me out again, just like when I first met her.

I'm about to ask them where to go first, when Ino and five other people walk towards the three of us - each having a glint of dominance in their eyes.

They stop when they get to me, and I can see Ino looking at me uncertainly.

"Hey bitches…" I hear Tenten snarl and her knuckles cracking rather nauseatingly at the same time as her teeth grinding together wrathfully.

Studying the five people that are now, by the looks of it, used to Tenten's insults have turned their attention on me. Oh what joy.

The first of the five, was a sandy haired blonde girl - her hair looking even weirder than Tentens with those four awkward looking buns planted on top and bottom on each side of her head - she also had bright teal eyes which matched her tanned skin quite nicely.

She looks unsafe though, just by the way she's giving me the glare of doom look that could freeze hell over twice.

"You're the new girl?" She asks me, her voice stony and her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looks me up and down.

Gee, what am I in? A zoo? I know I'm new and everything, but the way everyone is ogling me at the moment is giving me the creeps.

I recover from this thought as I feel their heated gazes burn into my forehead, them seeing that I haven't answered yet.

Sneering, I curl my lip up and tilt my head up a little before answering.

"I don't know. Am I?"

I receive three growls, one from Ino and the rest of the girls in their little group. I THINK, I'm not sure. But I think I've upset them a little.

"Watch your lip bitch." The redhead next to Ino snaps at me, her muscles flexing as she clenches her fist.

"Watch where you're pointing those fists of yours hoe!" Tenten yells from my left, her caramel, brown eyes glazed over in fury.

"Keep that mouth shut Buns!" The sandy haired girl scowls half angrily at Tenten, stepping forward so that nobody but me, Hinata and Tenten can see her worried expression.

"Don't tell me what to do Temari!" 'Buns' screamed back, her brow furrowed in vehemence. "You fake bitch!"

I watch Temari bite her lip a little, before stepping back towards her group - her expressions now dark.

Oh gee. Is it just me, or is it hot in here?

Oh and why is Ino looking at me like she wants to tell me something, but will end up with me murdering her?

At long last, a heavenly voice shatters the deafening silence.

"Ah, should we not go to pick up the litter like the little soldiers we are?"

I look in the direction of where the voice is coming from and blink repeatedly as my eyes adjust to the man that I'm looking at.

'_He looks so much like -'_

I cut my own thoughts off since the one who spoke is now looking at me with crinkled eyes and a bright smile.

"You're such a goodie two shoes Sai." Snapped Temari, rolling her eyes at Sai who in return only smiled wider.

"Let's go Temari." Another redhead said, apart from that this one is a boy and he doesn't give me a death stare at all.

No he just gives one at Tenten.

And with that, they all walk past me - with Ino giving me a side long glance as our eyes connect when she walks past me.

That's not good enough in my opinion.

Turning around, I clumsily link arms with Ino, even having the nerve to nudge her gently in the ribs.

"So why are you being so cold with me Frenchie?" I purr in her ear, chuckling mentally as she glares at me in shock.

"Would you _piss_ off?" She whispers harshly at me, a slight tint of red on her face from embarrassment.

"No way, I thought we were friends Frenchie." I remark again, louder this time so her friends can hear me.

'Temari' just glares evilly at me, her teal eyes telling me where I can piss off too if I don't stop it.

Though, me being me, I ignore it with a Cheshire smile and a simple little lick to Ino's ear.

I feel Ino nudge my hard in my stomach, leaving me winded as I try hard not to swear violently at her.

"Would you stop it?!" She speaks in a low undertone, and from that low undertone I can tell she's deeply flushed in the face.

I frown deeply, honestly! I thought I was getting somewhere with her, but it looks like I'll have to try harder to win her over.

"Tell me why you aren't being that nice Frenchie? I thought me and you were going to become the BEST of friends."

This time, I lost all the oxygen that my body had once possessed and instead ended up being pinned up the wall with five infuriated people - minus Sai - staring at me with suspicious eyes.

I see that Ino is leaning towards my face, her pale however strawberry coloured lips passing my own lips to go to my ear.

I can hear Tenten's and Hinata's shouts of protests in the distance as they try to charge at the group that is surrounding Ino to try and get to me.

Though all I can really hear now is the soft thud of my own heart and the whispered words in my ear.

"_We'll talk about this tonight."_

At first I thought she was going to leave it at that and fuck off with her other cronies, except she couldn't just do that could she?!

"_Dans la journée, vous êtes une pute qui ne veut rien dire pour moi. Néanmoins, dans la nuit. Vous êtes ma connaissance. Pas mon ami."_

THAT'S WHEN SHE LEAVES.

When she talks fucking French, she pisses off with only a little glance behind her shoulder.

What the mother fuck?!

I wish I could speak French;

"Thanks a fucking lot." I murmur at her back before turning to face Hinata and Tenten - who I may add, look absolutely furious.

"It's time for class." They both mutter as they drag me down the corridors to our first lesson of picking up LITTER.

Oh the joy of it all.

_(A/N: Boring chapter I know, and it doesn't help that I haven't exactly been doing good updates lately ;D . Though I've been ill all this week so that's cut my updates down quite a bit. I hope all of your questions on how Ino managed to touch Sakura there are answered. And yes, I've made Ino French. I also know that their is quite a bit of French in this chapter but the translations are below =D Oh and thanks for being paitient. They'll be more action next update. I promise.)_

_Bonjour - Hello_

_Bonjour à vous aussi Haruno - Hello to you too Haruno_

_Dans la journée, vous êtes une pute qui ne veut rien dire pour moi. Néanmoins, dans la nuit. Vous êtes ma connaissance. Pas mon ami - During the day, you're a bitch that means nothing to me. However, in the night. You are my knowledge. Not my friend_

_Yes you may know what THAT means. But Sakura doesn't ;D Haha._


	6. Chapter 6: Knock Out!

_(A/N: As I PROMISED. I tried my hardest to get this done. Honestly I did. ^-^ It's all thanks to Catherine Tate! :D Oh and to all your reviews. Thank you! The reviews are appreciated as always =P)_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Knock Out!**_

"Watch it Kankuro! You sly little bastard, trying to put rubbish down everyone's shirts so you can get a peep of their breasts!" Temari yelled, punching Kankuro square in the nose and sending him flying into Kiba - who was snooping around Ino for obvious reasons.

Ino, who has watched all of this, smiles lightly at the swearing Kankuro and the oblivious Kiba who is now being fanned by the bushy brow Rock Lee.

Giving a quick glance over to her right, she spots Sakura talking with Tenten, Hinata and for some strange reason - the kid that nobody talks to at all.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

"You won't get that litter picked up if you don't use your HANDS, Haruno." Karin said snobbishly, bending down to pick up the rubbish Sakura had missed.

Sakura by this time, looked up to see another redhead with glasses picking up all her rubbish and placing it in the little rubbish pouch on her back.

Sneering, she lazily locked eyes with the redhead, who in return just rolled her eyes and turned up her nose.

"Well seeming as you picked up all my rubbish, it doesn't look like I'll have to…" Sakura laughed, before standing up to grab the rubbish pouch off Karin's back to place on her own.

"Though." She continued, walking towards the rubbish dump with the three of them trailing behind her. "I'm not that mean that I won't take it back to the dump."

Karin, who had at the time, had been wondering carelessly around the whole school had been intrigued to see the new student with her friends that had to pretend to not like for their own safety.

Most people had to pretend for their own safety. From whom? Well that was a mystery that only Karin knew and only she would ever know.

When Sakura had climbed over the clumps of dirt that was sticking to her shoes and the heels of her trackies, she was amazed to see a group of six people waiting for her, all in the same ugly uniform that she, Sakura was SUPPOSED to be wearing.

A boy with short, spiky blonde hair and cerulean eyes suddenly stepped forward, his hand outstretched for a handshake.

"Dattebayo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The coolest guy ever to step onto the premises of this school!" He grinned down at her, the dark whisker tattoo's across his face giving him a slight edged look.

'_He's grin is definitely bigger than his brain by the looks of it.'_ Sakura thought grimly as she outstretched her own hand to grasp his firmly.

"You're totally the hottest girl in this school!" He sent her a foxy smile. "We should go out some time! You know to a movie or something -" Naruto babbled on, his rambling obviously making it clear to Sakura that he thought she was the silent type and would listen to every word he said.

'_Charming guy. I must say he's handsome with those whiskers on his face and I wouldn't mind meeting him in a dark alley, but I am not a stereotype of 'Hottest Girl In The School.' No, he needs to be learnt a little lesson.'_

She shot him a fake grin, before grasping his hand so hard that she heard his hand strain under her strength.

Looking up a little, she smiled widely seeing his eyes glazed over with tears of pain - Oh and surprise by the looks of it as well.

His knees suddenly buckled.

However Hinata caught him with her one hand pushing him up to steady him.

"It's Sakura Haruno, punk!" I yell loudly, so loud that even some students look out of their windows to see who could be yelling so early in the morning.

"I respect that you think I'm hot because I know I'm hot and I don't need to be told that I am."

Letting go of his fingers, Sakura knelt down to kiss Naruto fully on the lips before whispering quickly in his ear.

"But we ARE friends now, aren't we Naruto?"

Naruto quickly nodded, before jumping up and giving her a thumbs up pose.

"Sorry Sakura-san! I promise not to make that mistake ever again! If I do, you can punch me all day, for a whole month! How does that sound?"

Sakura lightly punches him on the shoulder (little does she know it's like being hit from a polar bear) and ruffles his hair as she walks past him to introduce herself to the rest of the group.

The first one Sakura notices first is a rather handsome boy, with hair shaped like a pineapple, tanned skin, almond eyes and also a bit of a dark stubble that was slowly producing.

'_Sexy.'_ Sakura marks him a 10/10 silently in her head.

"That's Shikamaru!" Naruto informs her, pointing at Shikamaru, who just shakes his head and mutters something about being troublesome under his breath.

Glancing around again, Sakura catches eyes with the most freakiest thing she's ever seen in her entire lifetime.

'_Oh god, the eyebrows.'_

Need I say more on whom this person was? Well, I do.

His bowl-cut hairdo making his eyebrows seem more alive, he gave her a winning smile before sending her a wink.

"Rock Lee, the handsome -"

'_Okay, I'm cutting off that sentence by listening to myself talk in my own head…I'm going mental…'_

After the little talk in her head about how the weather was and how she wished those eyebrows didn't move when Lee talked…

Sakura just nodded politely, before turning to the next of the boys.

And instantly grinned.

He was tall, but plump and he had long spiky brown hair that stuck up and down in so many directions that she almost mistook him for her mom on a bad hair day.

Nevertheless, Sakura already knew this person. They were basically related.

"Hey cousin Chouji! Fancy seeing you here." Sakura grins, scratching the back of her head as her cousin waves and explains to the others who she is.

"Saving all the rest out, this here is Kiba." Chouji points to a guy who has the same uniform on, but with a smelly mutt on his head who keeps glaring at me apprehensively.

"And Neji." Cousin Chouji then points to a guy, with eyes like Hinata but with long, long, long, long hair. It's longer than MINE. Which is only up to my shoulders, but still! It's long!

Sakura nodded politely at them all, before glancing at Tenten, Karin and Hinata and was totally surprised to see them hanging on Naruto's arms.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out in distaste of the four of them hanging onto each other like little brats hanging onto their dad because they almost drowned in their milk when they were asleep.

"Don't tell me you guys are his HAREM?" Sakura blurts out, eyes wide as they in turn just laugh crazily at her.

"What? Me? And Naruto? No! It's about me and Lee." Tenten yells excitedly, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

'_Tenten? What are you thinking dear girl? Lee?'_ Sakura quickly glances at the bushy browed kid, who by now was talking normally to Kiba and the others.

'_I guess he's not THAT bad…'_

Sakura just pretended to yawn, before nodding slowly. "Yeah, whatever. You and Lee make a great couple. Right."

A little cough from behind her brought Sakura out of her daydream as she looked up to meet the stare of blue eyes.

"I suspect this is your first day here, hm?" The pale white haired teacher asked whilst looking down at her.

Sakura just stared lazily at the teacher, her eyes never wavering or blinking as she just slowly nodded, her lips tightly shut.

"Ah I see, well that means you're with me." The teacher just shot Sakura a wink before producing a book out of his pocket that had the same markings on that perverted truck driver's book!

"Block 7D, come with me for Hand-To-Hand Combat Practice!" The teacher calls out to the field, before turning to walk past Chouji, Naruto and the rest of the gang, who then jogged to keep up with the now speeding teacher.

Sighing, Sakura followed with Ino's cronies not so far behind her.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

"Welcome to our class Sakura Haruno, we will be sure to make her feel welcome." The teacher arched an eyebrow to emphasise his question. "Aren't we Block 7D?"

When nobody decided to answer, Sakura felt like she needed to take this situation into her own hands to get attention in this god forsaken classroom.

"AREN'T WE BLOCK 7D?!" She yelled out, a grin stuck on her face as she leaned back in her chair, silently glancing around to see Shikamaru stifle a laugh.

"Hell yeah! Dattebayo Sakura-san!" Naruto's cry rang out through the classroom, finally making Shikamaru chuckle.

Sakura smirked, before slowly letting her eyes travel around the room to leave her gaze on Ino, who was smiling lightly at her sudden outburst.

Grinning at the achievement, Sakura just sat in her chair - waiting for the teacher to tell them to get into pairs to try their fighting techniques out.

However, Sakura was slightly surprised when instead the teacher wrote out in white chalk '_Jiraiya'_

Tapping the board to prove his point, he circled the name before writing next to it - 'My name.'

Clapping his hands after it, he proceeded to push the students away from their seats into the next room, where lay some boxing equipment and all different sorts of weapons that could be used in an actual fight.

Swords, mallets, guns, crowbars, hammers, everything! Absolutely everything that would be needed to assassinate someone too.

"Bloody hell." Sakura muttered under her breath, making Kiba grin at her from her left.

"There's more where that comes from. That's nothing but child's play there." Kiba whispered to her.

Sakura gulped in excitement, this was great! She could just pick up a machete if anyone got on her nerves and kill them in their sleep at night.

PERFECT! Now all she had to do was wait until Ino was so tight in her sleep that she wouldn't hear Sakura sneak out and -

Sakura sniggered at the thought of actually trying to murder Ino - Ino was annoying, but Sakura knew for a fact that she was by far the most annoying person in the whole universe.

"Right! I'm sure you guys want to know what we're doing today? Well today is to test on whom you can fight well against and who you can't fight well against." Jiraiya explained, "from the matches you either win or lose, we will decide your weaknesses so we can plan a target for you to reach."

Clapping his hands to signal a start, Jiraiya suddenly pointed at Naruto - I had a feeling that he might be on my 'team,' if you know what I mean.

Then he directed his hand right at Ino's black haired team member, yep, that's right.

Naruto versus Sai.

"You two, please get in the ring. No don't put the gloves on, just get in and when both of you are ready I would like you to start."

When they had both climbed into the ring, Naruto hadn't bothered to wait; he had driven himself straight at Sai, his arms circling around Sai's waist before lunging Sai almost out the ring.

"Dattebayo! Take that you pale freak!" Naruto jumped up to punch the air, grinning like a lunatic as Sai slowly got back up.

Sakura watched as Sai got up, only to just stand still and wait for Naruto to make the first move.

And again, Naruto - stupid bastard - thought he was the king of the whole freaking world at this point and had charged right at Sai once again.

"Is he always this stupid when it comes to fighting?" Sakura breathes and she see's Neji shake his head beside her.

"Naruto's stupid. He tries the same attack over and over again. He'll end up on his back if he keeps going like this."

Sakura looks up to see Sai side step Naruto, before pulling his arm back, and then speedily letting his fist hit hard against Naruto's forehead - shoving Naruto back and almost out of the ring.

"Come on dickless. I thought you and me were going to have more fun than this." Sai mocks, laughing a little as Naruto jumps up - red in the face from embarrassment.

"I HAVE A DICK YOU PRICK!" Naruto yells, running again, straight at Sai who again just smiles as Naruto edges closer.

'_Idiot.'_ Sakura rolled her eyes, she knew for a fact that this was going to end badly if Naruto didn't stop making the same -

Just as Sai was about to side step again, Naruto used his brain for once and always wondered if Sai had a dick.

So he had kicked him where it hurts. Sai's manhood!

Wincing a little, Sai grabbed Naruto's foot before twisting the foot until most people heard Naruto whimper with the pain. Then, without warning, Sai pushed Naruto out of the ring, signalling the end of that battle.

"Lame." Sakura pouted, her eyes drooped slightly. She'd been expecting something with a little more wham!

"I'd like to see you do any better." Someone hissed to Sakura's right.

Turning to see who it was, Sakura had to bite on her bottom lip to stop herself from breaking out into a smile as her warm emerald eyes met Ino's icy blue ones.

Having a sudden idea, Sakura placed her hand high in the air and waved it so everyone could see that she was now going to talk.

"Jiraiya-sama! Me and Ino-chan want to go next!" Sakura yelled, an evil smirk mentally in her brain as she called out to Jiraiya who was nodding attentively at her.

She could feel Ino's angry heated glare on her, but Sakura didn't care. What could Ino do now apart from get so angry that she'd knock Sakura out the first step she took in the ring?

"Ah Ino, thank you for volunteering to partner with Sakura since she's new." Jiraiya winked at them both. "Ready when you are." He said as he told the others to stand back a little.

Sakura jumped in the ring quickly, leaning against the ropes smirking as Ino slowly climbed into the ring.

Puffing her chest out a little, Sakura scratched the back of her head - waiting for Ino's first move that would send her flying.

Sakura frowned when she felt nothing come to fly at her. What in god's name was Ino doing? This was supposed to be a fight, and all Ino was doing was looking her body up and down as if she had nothing better to do!

Letting a snarl rip out of her throat, Sakura stepped forward - hardly able to keep her anger in check and almost roared when Ino grinned cockily at her.

"What's wrong, mon ami? A little angry maybe?" Ino stuck her tongue out before slowly licking her lips, her grin wider now as she saw Sakura blush for a split second.

Sakura closed her eyes to avoid Ino's contemptuous ones. This was going to be hard, hence her closing her eyes to get rid of Ino's image.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she grabbed Ino's two fists at the last second and felt her foot come up to strike Ino in the stomach, sending Ino back two steps.

"Well, mon ami. You aren't as bad as you look." Ino spoke monotonously, her eyes never leaving the only weak spot that Sakura was leaving open at the moment that she didn't know about.

Sakura sighed, her eyes drooping a little in irritation at the French girl that was now smirking sardonically at her.

Ino tapped her sides, waiting for Sakura to impatiently attack her with her fists and feet.

On the other hand, she did not get either.

"Oh come Haruno." Ino gave Sakura a wink."Êtes-vous un combattant? Ou un lâche? Connard!" She finished in French, clicking her tongue disdainfully at Sakura to provoke a reaction.

Sakura eye twitched at the French girl. She really, really, really, really, really HATED FRENCH!

Clenching her fist, Sakura stomped the ground deafeningly with one foot - almost causing an earth quake with her magnificent strength - and growled loudly at the smirking Ino.

"You are so fucking lucky I don't understand what you are saying!" Sakura yelled heatedly, her eyes ablaze with her youthful fire - Lee would be proud of her youth in this fight.

Jumping forward, Sakura directed a kick straight at Ino's head, who dodged and punched Sakura in the gut, making Sakura spit little drops of saliva into Ino's eyes.

Grinning at her advantage, Ino forced Sakura down with a roundhouse kick and a punch on Sakura's forehead as she slowly advanced onto the other girl.

Pinning Sakura to the ground, Ino looked predatorily down on Sakura before punching Sakura around the face.

A little too hard, seeing now that Sakura was glaring up at her furiously with blood trickling down her chin and neck.

Ino's grin left when she saw that.

Standing up, Ino backed away from Sakura - her eyes wide with shock and fear as Sakura looked up at her, also shocked from the way Ino was acting.

'_Blood!'_ Ino's insides screamed in agony as Sakura wiped the blood on her arm, smearing it over her body as she got up from the floor.

Ino looked down to see her fingers trembling from fear, along with her whole body the same time as seeing Sakura's blood on her arm come out to reach her.

"Ino."

Ino looked up to see Sakura reaching for her, hand outstretched and begging for her to take it.

Hesitantly, Ino placed her hand in Sakura's and was surprised to be pulled closer - her lips almost connecting with Sakura's but somehow had managed to just get close to her ear.

"Calm down. I know you're scared of blood. But this is a fight. And I intend to win it, I'm not losing to someone like you Ino. Now come on and fight me!" And with that, Sakura pushed Ino away from her, fists clenched and braced into a fight stance.

And even though Ino knew what she was terrified of was staring at her blank in the face, she decided that she would ignore the terror in her heart. Even for just a second.

Because…She was top bitch around here and nobody, she repeated, nobody was going to take that fucking title she so proudly earned away from her.

Facing Sakura, Ino took a deep breath - clenching her fists and speedily charged forward.

'_Don't think about the blood. You'll be fine, calm down.' _Ino reassured herself, ducking to avoid a sharp kick.

'_Don't think about Frenchie, everyone says she's the enemy. Don't get distracted Sakura.' _Sakura told herself harshly, cursing when she missed a kick at Ino's head.

Grabbing Ino's arm, Sakura twisted it until she felt Ino whimper in pain. Thinking about giving in out of mercy for Ino, Sakura soon changed her mind when Ino managed to head butt Sakura away from her.

Hand instinctively reaching up to feel if her nose was alright, Sakura wished that she knew how the fuck to say 'you skank!' in the French language.

Ignoring the pain that was shooting through her head, Sakura propelled her fist at the side of Ino's neck only for her fist to be caught in Ino's open hand.

Grunting, Sakura tried once more but with her other fist.

She ended up with the same result.

"Damn it. I would have won by now at my old school." Sakura thought out loud, her brow furrowed in thought and curiosity.

Ino sneered from beyond her grimace. "This isn't your old school! This one's tougher! Rougher and better!" Ino snapped, her hands pushing Sakura back further until she felt Sakura's back resist against the ropes.

Sakura's eyes widened and she unclenched her fists, side stepped and raised her fist to finally take Ino down.

Ino's eyes widened as she spotted the oncoming fist racing towards her face, and raised her own fist to take Sakura down.

They both hit.

And they both slumped.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata squealed.

_(A/N: I know the fighting is fast paced at the moment, but I wanted it like that for the moment anyway. So I was thinking guys, do you have anything you want to see happen in this fan fiction? Suggestions are welcome anytime. I hoped you like the update! )_

_Êtes-vous un combattant? Ou un lâche? Connard!"_ - _"Are you a fighter? Or a coward? Asshole! "_


	7. Chapter 7: The Little Things

_(A/N: I'm supposed to be updating on my Teen Titans fan fiction, but no new reviews and I've had tons on this one. So I decided to update this one first. So thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate them ^^ Since the little cliff-hanger and all. This chapter will proceed into Ino's past, but not a lot of it. But first, let's see what happened ;])_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Little Things**_

Sakura felt her eyes strain against the light that was shining through the school's hospital curtains.

Sitting up to draw them, her eyes lay on Ino's form - who was still resting by the looks of it.

Sakura looked down to study her arms, surprised to see her blood stains still on her arm from the battle, however she dismissed her own thoughts when she felt the light from the surroundings outside distinguish.

Looking up to see how, Sakura saw that Ino was awake and had her one hand resting on the middle of the curtain, which had somehow managed to get dirt stains on them.

"Bonjour Haruno." Ino spoke, strangely calm as she stared mercilessly at Sakura - her blue eyes trying to work out riddles in Sakura's deep emerald ones.

Sakura only heard Ino at the last second, mainly because she had been staring at Ino in her white slip - Ino's breasts made her slip hug around Ino's waist and upper body nicely, whilst her hips made the slip look like Ino was a model that had just been modelling for dirty perverted bastards who liked to look at that stuff for a laugh.

Then she remembered she still had something to say to Ino. Oh good god! What was she going to say? Why had she even been staring? She wasn't into woman, she was sure of it…Well, tell a lie. She had experimented once, however that hadn't ended up well.

'_Oh god, say something.'_ Sakura thought to herself, barely able to keep her brain working never mind thinking of something to say!

Then a quick idea popped into her head. _'Actions speak louder than words.'_

Sakura just nodded her acknowledgement, fearing that if she said something it would come out as a husky slur. Or even worse. A stutter that would give herself away.

Almost wiping the sweat that was forming on her forehead away, Sakura was sure Ino was about to say something, until two nurses ushered forward with two name tags printed on their caps.

'_Kurenai' _and_ 'Kushina.'_

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura growled loudly when she was pushed down onto her bed, the pillows covering her ears so much she didn't understand what the two nurses were saying; she couldn't look either, knowing that they'd push her down again.

Muffled laughter made Sakura grin, however she frowned when she realized that it was being directed at her, by none other than Yamanaka Ino.

Looking at the blonde from the corner of her eye, she was surprised to see that Ino was grinning cunningly down at her, although she yelped when two nurses pressed her down.

Giving a satisfied 'humph!' Sakura focused on what the nurses were now doing to her body and bruises.

She sighed lightly when the water caressed down her arms, stopping at her waist to roll onto her bed - earning a little yelp from herself, seeming as the water was ice cold anyway.

"Tut! She's finally awake." Kushina tutted at Sakura, flicking her red hair back from her eyes the same as studying the bruises on Sakura's body closer. "The first day and she was in hospital too!"

"Youngsters." Muttered Kurenai, rubbing ointment into Sakura's wounds - ignoring the pain that was Sakura digging her nails into her arms.

When Kurenai had finally finished with the ointment, she turned to grab something from behind her - turned out to be a bandage and began to wrap it around Sakura's now clean, bloodless arm.

Sakura felt another gaze on her, despite the pain that was still throbbing in her arm - she looked up to see Ino looking at her…weirdly? It was as if Ino had spotted something that she found interesting.

Sakura quickly looked down to see what Ino was looking so hardly at.

And blushed once more as her eyes came face to face with her own breasts and lower tummy.

Even if they were covered by a white slip, a slip was just a slip; not a thing that would cover all of your body.

Looking up at Ino again, she was glad to see that Ino was redder than a tomato and was glad when the nurses surrounded Ino to hide her from view.

'_Oh gee.'_ Sakura thought, turning her head away to hide her blush that made her cheeks feel like the blazing sun.

A knock came on the door, making all three of them jump. Sighing, Kushina rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a very dirty looking Sai…Who had a bunch of flowers?!

Sakura cocked her head at Ino's bed and grinned. So Sai had a little crush on Ino, eh?

Without warning, she suddenly frowned as if she had something against it.

Shaking her head widely at her body, Sakura lay back down on her bed - sinking into the warmth of the pillows.

That was until someone tapped her on the arm and tickled her hesitantly after.

Growling at the nerve of some people, Sakura shot up from her pillows and punched the person who dared to touch her in such a way, in the face.

Sai stumbled back onto the bed behind him, the flowers still in his hand as he massaged his nose whilst looking at Sakura with confused eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, I just came here to give you these flowers because I was worried about you and-"

Sakura shoved her hand over his mouth, gripped his lips lightly before pulling him forward towards her; not noticing that Sai was looking down at her breasts and curves with curious eyes.

Letting go, she then proceeded to knead his nose with her middle finger, the worried expression on her face never leaving her until Sai placed a hand over her finger and pulled her finger down by her side.

"I'm so sorry Sai!" Sakura cried out, taking the flowers and shoving them in the vase behind her that was already full of different kind of flowers.

(_"Whoever brought them disgusting yellow flowers is going to die when I find out who brought them me! I hate yellow flowers!")_

His eyes crinkled and lines appeared on his face as he smiled his most friendliest smile at her - amused at her worry.

"Thank you for the concern Sakura-san." Sai touched his cheek lightly with his right finger. "Though, I'm more concerned about you. You've been in hospital for two weeks."

Sakura blinked. WHAT? It hadn't been a bad fight! She had been perfectly fine, she had been breathing normally - what the hell? Two weeks?!

However, even though Sakura was totally confused on the outside and somewhere on the inside - she knew what was going on. Her body needed to heal, and somehow something had happened which meant that her body took two weeks to heal.

"Which is strange. Since Ino was fine in one day." Sai continued, his smile still pasted on his friendly face.

Sakura felt her heart well up in her chest, Ino had been fine in a day whilst she had taken two weeks?!

"She came to see you every day." Sai finished, gently sitting on the end of Sakura's bed - only at the side though, he wasn't going to take the chance with Sakura biting his head off.

Sakura's head snapped at him, her eyes widening a little as he chuckled, his dark hair sprawled all over his face and eyes.

"She's been looking over you as she got her weekly check ups after teaching her class." Sai explained, his smile lessening when he saw Sakura flinch at the word 'class'.

"She has her own class?" Sakura nearly cried out, nevertheless she remembered that Ino was still in the room and shut up just in time.

Sai just reached over to help tighten the slip that was threatening to come loose, even though he may hang around with Kankuro - Sai was not a pervert and wasn't going to take a quick peep on Sakura - in which she was entirely grateful for.

"Yes, she teaches people French." Sai explained, tightening and wrapping the bandages until he was satisfied - or Sakura punched him hard in the gut for him to stop.

Sakura looked over Sai's shoulder to see Ino looking at them both - her eyes dark and angry looking.

Gulping Sakura turned her attention back on Sai, what had that been about? She hadn't done anything wrong! Sai was the one who was flirting - well, no, he was talking to her. Why was Ino so jealous?

"Oh uhm! French, huh?" Sakura nervously chuckled, earning a look from Sai which put her on edge. "Is she good?"

Sai leaned his head to his left side questioningly, before shrugging and scratching the top of his head.

"Most of the men think so." He said with a smile coming on his lips at his own response.

Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted, before remembering that Ino had been coming to visit her for the past two weeks - she guessed that she should have been more grateful at the blonde.

"I don't really blame them." Sakura felt her heart stop and her body freeze over until she felt that her whole body had gone numb.

'_I need Sai out of this room now.'_

Grabbing Sai, she kissed him feverishly on the lips, before pushing him off the bed, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for the flowers Sai. That's so kind of you. We should REALLY go out sometime." Sakura felt herself beginning to panic. "But now can you go cause I'm feeling tired, so yeah thanks. Bye Sai, you're so sweet!"

With that, Sakura didn't bother to look at Sai before throwing herself down on the pillows and shutting her eyes tightly to block out everything.

After a few seconds of silence, and a slam of a door - Sakura finally opened one eye to meet one blue eye.

She opened another to meet the other.

Reluctantly opening her mouth, Sakura nervously laughed, then stopped when she noticed that Ino was sending death glares at something behind her.

Not going to risk it, Sakura pushed herself up from her pillows; glad for once that Ino wasn't giving HER the death glares as she normally would.

"As I said before Haruno." Ino perched herself up neatly in the middle of Sakura's bed - not bothering to take safety measures like she normally would.

A faint little grin came upon Ino's face, then left when she again looked behind Sakura - her blue eyes darkening.

"Bonjour Haruno, I assume you must have had a nice, earthly dream, non?" Ino grinned as Sakura shot her a look that could kill.

"Bonjour Ino, and yeah. You could say that I suppose." Sakura looked down, angry at her body for taking so much time to heal itself up. "How are YOU? I know that I knocked you pretty hard. Mentally and physically." Sakura added, hoping to throw the subject out of the window in a few seconds.

Ino felt her eyelids flutter quickly and her heart beat race more than it should have been doing.

The memories had quickly resurfaced at her fallen rival's words, blood, lots and lots of blood.

"I'm fine…Just a little shaken." Ino replied, her hand tracing the outline on where Sakura's blood had dripped on her - it wasn't there still, yet it just felt that the ruby liquid was still on her skin.

Feeling the heat of a gaze on her, Ino's head snapped up and her blue eyes met Sakura's emeralds.

Then her furious pride swelled up in Ino's chest, making the blonde realize that she was being 'nice' to Sakura and not her usual bitchy self. Ino knew for a fact that she had to regain her posture quick if she didn't want Sakura thinking she was soft - it was bad that she knew she was terrified of blood!

"No thanks to you, Merde tête." Ino finished in French, waving her hand irritably at Sakura to emphasise her anger towards the pink haired girl.

Biting back a retort, Sakura sweetly smiled at the blonde - her pea green eyes ablaze with obvious anger.

"I heard that you was worried about me." Sakura pushed and was glad to see Ino's eyes soften a little.

Though Ino was a proud French lady, and she knew that if she gave into Sakura now - she would be a target in most of her life.

So just staring wrathfully at her rival, Ino continued to insult Sakura; that was, until Sakura broke.

"You can't fight that well, your punch almost missed my nose and went straight into my eye." Ino taunted, her outside face glad to be able to torture Sakura with out having to worry that Temari and the others would walk in anytime soon.

However, on the inside, Ino felt lower than dirt - knowing that she was a useless coward. Treating Sakura like shit, only to be able to fit in with Temari and the rest of her gang?

No wonder her father hated her so much. She was a coward - something that should have died at birth - something that was weak.

Sakura gritted her teeth and closed her eyes painfully, ignoring the pain that travelled through her spine as she clenched her irreconcilable anger down into the pit of her stomach.

Unable to stop herself, Sakura just merely chuckled before giving Ino a slight glare to break Ino off edge of her concentration.

"Oh yeah? Well I did hit you Ino!" Sakura retorted, her brow furrowed in irritation and resentment at the blonde.

"And I was out for a day." Ino sneered, leaning forward towards Sakura. "Though, I hit you and you was out for two weeks." Ino went past Sakura's cheek to breathe lightly in Sakura's ear. "Tells you something doesn't it?"

Snarling, Sakura moved back and slapped Ino hard against the face, causing the blonde girl to stagger back a few places.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ino?" Sakura yelled, feeling that her canines were starting to lengthen abnormally.

Shaking her head, Sakura grabbed Ino by the collar and pulled Ino in closer so they were eye to eye.

"First you're all friendly with me, then jealous when Sai comes in and doesn't talk to you, but does with me and finally you're just plain furious with me! What the hell is wrong with you? I don't even know you properly Ino!" Sakura found herself shouting, her canines sharpening so much that Sakura could actually feel them sharpen themselves against her other teeth. "What the fuck is even your problem Ino? I haven't know you for 24 hours! So what's the problem?"

Ino, not noticing the difference on Sakura, but however noticing the different of Sakura's tone - felt her insides soften lightly.

Though, what really irritated Ino was that, Sakura could do that to her - soften her up! Nobody could soften her up like that before! Her father had warned her what would happen if she was subtle.

Blood would be spilled and if she wasn't careful - then her mother's blood would be next.

Shaking her head, Ino refocused on the yelling that Sakura had forced upon her and tried to figure out what to say.

"You…You're my problem." Ino somehow said between whispering and coughing at her own words. Ino's eyes snapped closed as she took a deep, deep breath. "I don't get what you're doing to me Sakura."

Sakura bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming at the blonde, this was ridiculous! She wasn't doing anything to Ino! She had only been here for two weeks! And for all that time, she had been passed out!

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Ino?" Sakura spat, her brow furrowed in mild fury.

An unfriendly silence filled the room - the only thing breaking the crashing silence in the room was the ticking noise that the clock made.

"I-I, my dad…He made me scared of blood." Ino suddenly said, her eyes finding interest in Sakura's covers. "I want to tell you something."

Sakura felt herself putting a finger under Ino's chin to lift it up to make Ino look at her properly.

Forcing the friendliest smile she could muster, Sakura rubbed Ino's cheek with her thumb soothingly, well as soothing as she could get.

"Why do you want to tell me something that clearly upsets you? Why not the others?" Sakura asked, her confusion overcoming the comfort that she knew she should be giving. "Why not your friends?" Sakura flinched when Ino glared passionately angry at her.

"You ARE my friend." Ino shot back, her glare never dying down or wavering for a second.

Stopping the rubbing on Ino's cheek for a second, Sakura merely felt warm happiness spread through her whole body - including her cheeks - which heated up in a blush.

"Well okay then." Sakura started, her reassuring smile back on her face. "Why did your own dad make you scared of blood?"

Ino trembled a little, knowing that she was being an absolute fool - the reason that she was going to tell Sakura would only be half the reason; the other half would just make Sakura look at her strangely and call her a freak.

Ino knew she wasn't ready to be titled with that designation.

Well, not yet anyways - it would be stupid to give the full reason why she was feeling scared and terrified right now.

"Well, at first - he killed my dog right in front of my eyes with a blunt knife." Ino began, her eyes slightly welling at the memory. "He tore it limb from limb, only because it had accidentally nibbled him too hard."

Sakura felt her hand clench her bed sheets.

'_Evil bastard._' She remarked in her head, disgusted to the fullest - she had never been the one for killing animals, though it didn't say much - she loved meat and would never become a vegetarian for anyone.

She let Ino continue.

"But, that's not what made me truly scared of blood." Ino gasped, trying to get the air back to her lungs as she choked back a sob. "It's what he did next…" Ino shivered.

She stopped when she felt Sakura pull her in for a hug, Sakura's strong arms wrapping around in a nice sanctuary.

Ino's breath hitched when she felt Sakura rub her back lightly, soothing the discomfort away from Ino's delicate and vulnerable body.

"You don't have to tell me the rest Ino…" Sakura whispered in Ino's ear, only this time - she wasn't being funny or mocking.

Ino bit her lip slightly, a tempting offer although she knew that she'd have to tell Sakura one day if she wanted her other reason to go smoothly (as it could) when she had the guts to tell Sakura.

Shaking her head, Ino lightly blushed when she felt Sakura's breasts against her ear.

"No, I've got to tell you now." Ino closed her eyes tightly and waited for a while - just to add the tension or was it just to add her confidence up? "He drank my dog's blood Sakura…And no. He's not a vampire." Ino added the last part of her sentence half giggling and half sobbing.

Sakura smirked, smug with herself for getting Ino to at least laugh a little - even if she had not been the one to make her laugh.

"I'm sorry Ino. Seriously, I am." Sakura murmured, pressing her body tighter against Ino's to bring as much relief as she possibly could.

Ino knew that she could continue telling Sakura everything she possibly could, however she decided that being in Sakura's arms for a while was a pretty okay day.

"So, you want to tell me why you act like you hate me when people are around? 'Cause if we're going to be friends, you better act like one around everyone - including Temari and the rest." Sakura asked once the silence had gotten annoying to her and everyone else's ears.

Ino sighed, her body slumping further down Sakura's chest until her head lay on Sakura's stomach.

"It's because everyone stereotypes around here." Ino quietly explained, almost mumbling. "We're the plastics, the perfect people. The ones everyone but our own kind hates." Ino snarled crossly.

Ino then let herself slip from Sakura's arms to look at Sakura directly into her eyes - just to make sure that she would understand that she, Ino Yamanaka wasn't going to disown her ever again when it came to her so called friends.

Then a tiny little smile came shyly against Ino's lips as she stared at the pinkette playfully.

"We call you the weirdo's."

Sakura felt her own smile creep across her face, only this time; she felt absolutely great to smile!

"Weirdo's?" Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly at Ino who in turn smiled even more and shrugged.

"The weirdo list consists of…" Ino placed her hands out in front of her face and spread her fingers to count off people. "You, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Karin, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, mockingly or seriously she honestly didn't know.

"That's really flattering Ino." Sakura said sarcastically, her eyebrows both arched to emphasise her point.

Ino chuckled before putting her hand out, arm outstretched in a hand shake pose.

"Friends, Haruno?" She murmured teasingly, eyes never leaving Sakura's.

Sakura looked down at the hand, her smirk widening by the second as a miniature scheme planned itself in her mind.

Slapping the hand away, she playfully crossed her arms and tilted her head high in the air, eyes closed.

"Nah."

Ino didn't let her hand drop, her eyes were ones made of steel and her determination was one of a man that was told that he was going to be a father and would need to grow balls and get on with life.

Sakura noticed this and grinned, placing her hands in Ino's she lightly shook it to tease Ino even more.

"Nah Yamanaka, me and you are going to be BEST friends."

Their friendship was sealed.

Nothing would break it, for as long as they lived.

Not even Kakashi and Gai-sensei breaking in with swords drawn and guns pointing directly at each other's foreheads.

"You shall die for insulting youth and my son, yosh!" Was all that filled the room as the two girls looked at them both in horror.

The flowers that were behind Sakura from Sai lay forgotten.

_(A/N: LOL. Kakashi and Gai? No seriously, I won't make them fight long. Next chapter is probably going to be a full fight chapter with InoSaku and a surprised pairing that will make you all yell and shout at me. Yes. I'm pretty prepared for the next chapter. Oh and I hoped you noticed what Ino was staring at that. If not. Then I suggest you re-read this chapter. Because I just gave a BIG GIVEAWAY for the next chapter. When the next chapter comes. Because I might be evil to you all and update on my Teen Titans fan ficton. Or not. Who knows?)_

_French Translations:_

_Bonjour - Hello_

_Merde tête - Shit head_


	8. Ch8: Kiss My Eyes And Punch Me To Sleep

_(A/N: After being cleverly tricked into doing this fan fiction instead of my Teen Titans one (though I've discontinued it) - or maybe it was because I have no brain? Edging towards the latter here… I did this one first, oh and I promise you'd hate me after this chapter. You seriously will.)_

**_Chapter 8_**

**Kiss My Eyes And Punch Me To Sleep**

Grabbing onto Ino's arm unconsciously, Sakura pulled them both back further onto her bed at the same time as closing the curtains for their own safety of Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei.

Meanwhile, Kakashi dodged the sword that was coming nearer to his face and counted the blow with a swift kick in the ribs, which was blocked by Gai.

"I did not mean to insult your son Gai, it just came out wrong." Kakashi explained brightly, smiling beneath his mask as he sidestepped Gai's kick again.

Gai growled angrily, until his own cunning smile appeared on his face as he lunged his own sword at Kakashi.

Ducking Gai's sword by an inch, Kakashi proceeded to grab Gai's waist and pushed him back to then proceed to nail Gai with an uppercut.

Stumbling back, Gai leaped over Kakashi's head - almost losing balance as he landed to trip Kakashi up with one of his legs, before head butting Kakashi so hard that Kakashi slid across the floor to bump his head on the wall.

"Yosh! My arch rival has been defeated! Finally! I shall be-ahh!" Kakashi wrapped his arms around Gai's neck before throwing Gai directly behind him, Gai also bumping his head in the process.

"Yosh." Remarked Kakashi sarcastically, pulling out his Make-Out Paradise book and opening the first page.

Walking away from the slumped Gai, Kakashi stopped when he felt two presences staring out at him from behind the hospital's curtains.

Ignoring it, he continued to walk away from the hospital.

However stopped when he felt something poke him on his back.

Spinning around quickly, Kakashi met Gai's blade with his own before pushing Gai back; his teeth gritted in determination as Gai tried hard to persist the weight that was being put onto his body.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Gai let Kakashi push him back so hard that they both fell to the floor - only this time, Gai lifted his feet up to push Kakashi off him into the air just above Gai.

Grinning, Gai jumped up and kicked Kakashi further into the air; leaping up also to grab Kakashi by the waist.

Pushing up from Kakashi's waist, Gai kicked Kakashi in the stomach before elbowing him in the face, shoving Kakashi down further to the ground.

Punching Kakashi repeatedly in the chest, Gai finished his move off with a swift kick in Kakashi's manhood - making the perverted, masked man wince and cry out in incredible pain that only could experience when being kicked in their manhood.

Almost laughing in his sheer victory of overcoming his long time rival Kakashi, Gai quickly landed back on the ground in a crouch - waiting for Kakashi to come near enough to him so that he could finally finish his rival off.

Grabbing Kakashi quickly by the arm before his rival even touched the floor, Gai swung Kakashi around before letting go.

Kakashi - who was only merely aware of what was going on, grabbed the floor underneath him to steady himself as he waited until he felt his whole body slow to a halt.

Glancing up just to see in time that Gai was heading towards him at magnificent speed, Kakashi let his whole body fall to the floor as Gai's kick flew over his head to crash into a bedpost.

Hearing the bowl haired main gasp in surprise and pain, Kakashi took the chance to roll away from Gai and reposition himself in a half crouched, half standing position.

"Gai. We are wrecking the hospital." Kakashi started, his calm demeanour never dropping for a second. "We really should stop this fight. Besides. It's not my fault the kid's ugly Gai."

Smiling lightly behind his mask, Kakashi lifted his Kanata to block Gai's long sword which only shifted slightly as Kakashi waited patiently for Gai's next move.

He was more than surprised when two of Gai's pocket knives slunk into both of his shoulders - earning a wince of pain and shock.

"Gai! What are you doing?" Kakashi wheezed, slowly lifting his arm up to grab the two blades out of his shoulders.

Letting out a brief but very loud laugh, Gai shook his head to let his hair blind Kakashi's eyes just for a second.

"Kakashi! My dear rival! We're only having a friendly spar!" Gai beamed at him, his eyebrows moving up and down appreciatively. "Right my old rival?"

Before Kakashi could answer, he felt Gai leave his hold on his waist - when had Gai even got THERE? - and all he saw was a slumped body by the front entrance.

Blinking slightly, Kakashi pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning comfortably on to go to study the unconscious Gai.

Creeping slowly towards the body, Kakashi looked at both of his shoulders and cringed slightly at the mess of blood and bits of dirt; this was not going to go around well if people saw the state he was in right now.

"Uhm. Gai? What happened?" Kakashi asked, knowing for a fact that he wasn't going to get an answer back.

Gai instead got kicked right into Kakashi's arms, his arms hanging loosely from his sides in his unconsciousness.

Again, Kakashi lost his irregular train of thought with Gai lying in his arms - what is it with Gai trying to hit on him? Even in his unconsciousness Gai was still trying to hit on him!

Kakashi smirked at this, happy to see that at least someone was taking advantage of his good looks.

'_There is life in the old dog yet!'_

"AND THAT'S FOR YOUR SON! LITTLE PERVERTED BRAT!" An angry yell fills the whole room, echoing off the walls so much that a window breaks.

The yell is followed by a struggle, and shouts of 'Calm down Sakura!' - which strangely enough is in a tone of concern.

"No Ino! Thanks for telling me that this punk's son was staring at me whilst I was healing!"

"Sakura god damn it! Calm down! You've already knocked him out!"

"LET ME HIT HIM ONE MORE TIME!"

"SAKURA, IF YOU LAY ONE MORE FINGER ON HIM I'LL-"

"WHAT? GONNA KILL ME WITH AN FRENCH BAGUETTE?"

There was a loud 'BOP' that was then pursued by a yell of a French curse word which sounded mildly like 'Merde.'

Noticing shadows behind a hospital curtain, Kakashi felt his nose start to twitch - this only happening when his nose was warning him of a nosebleed - determined not to give himself away, he let Gai drop to the floor and ran over to hide under another patient's bed.

A quiet _swoosh _of the hospital curtain was enough to tell Kakashi that Sakura Haruno was now out in the open.

Creeping slowly forward from under the bed, Kakashi squinted his eyes to see what the hell was going on.

'_Ooh nice thighs, hips, not bad curves either and a really nice-'_

Kakashi was pulled to his feet to meet Sakura's deadly emerald ones.

"HEY PERVERTED TRUCK DRIVER!"

That was of course, when the doors slammed open with Kurenai and Kushina staring at them all open mouthed.

Ino, who by that time was just staring blankly at each and every one of them; sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mon dieu."

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

_Two Days Later_

"I'm glad to see that you two are here for your detention." Minato smiled warmly, the corners of his mouth crinkling lightly.

Sakura sighed, turning her back to face the headmaster while she stared blankly at the door.

Ino looked at her new 'best friend' with a smile on her face, liking the way that Sakura being stubborn made her feel a different warmth inside her stomach.

"And I know Sakura that you are more than pleased to hear that Kakashi Hatake and Gai Rock will be joining you both in detention."

A stifled laugh manages to escape Sakura's lips from behind Ino even though Sakura knew from the start that teachers are punished the same way students are, she just can't seem to get over it.

Realizing this, Minato's smile gets even wider. Nodding at Sakura's back, Minato felt his hand twitch in impatience of himself for not talking sooner.

"I see you are amused with this Sakura."

Sakura by the time, is just silently laughing at the same time as shooting Ino glances - which leads to more laughing and sniggering.

Biting her own lip to stop herself from her own laughter, Ino turns to face Minato on her chair with a formally prompt stance.

Fluttering her eyelashes lightly, Ino decides that she can at least try to embarrass Sakura for taking the piss out of French Baguettes.

Yes, she was very sensitive when someone mocked French Baguettes - VERY, VERY SENSITIVE indeed.

"Je pense que Mlle Haruno est un peu hyperactif à l'heure actuelle, d'être avec moi dans la salle de cours. Elle semble un peu heureuse quand je suis autour_." _Ino teased lightly, her hand resting lightly on her knee to make herself look presentable.

Feeling that wasn't enough, Ino then cocked her head to one side - to add extra effect on her stance of course - before letting her tongue poke out lightly.

"Combien de impaires, je pense que Mlle Haruno doit avoir un peu écraser sur moi, non?"

Glad to see that Minato understood every word she said, Ino grinned and winked lightly at the headmaster who in turn just gave her his trademark foxy smile which had been passed onto Naruto.

Lightly nodding his acknowledgement of her speech, Minato crossed his arms and leant back into his soft leather chair.

"Oui, Bien que je pense que vous êtes l'un avec la résistance à l'écrasement Miss Yamanaka." Minato answered, scratching the back of his head lightly before chuckling.

Blushing, Ino turned away to come face-to-face with Sakura - who was looking at them both with a confused expression on her face.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule Monsieur Minato." She muttered lightly, never once trying to have eye contact with Sakura.

Before Minato could answer, two men stumbled into his office; both looking like they had been dragged through a thorn bush once or twice.

Gai and Kakashi clutched at each other, both black and blue as they staggered forward, literally collapsing in their chairs.

Minato, who hardly batted an eyelid at their entrance - or their disturbing bruises at that matter - now looked at them both fully in the eyes.

"I am glad you could make it gentlemen." Minato lifted himself out of his comfy leather seat, even having the nerve to stretch to show them all how comfortable the chair was. "I hope you can keep these two fine women entertained as I check on other pressing matters."

Bowing his head curtly, Minato winked at all four of them before strutting out of the classroom to show off his sexiness to the world.

Sakura sniffed haughtily when the door closed behind the four of them.

Silence followed, nearly shattering the windows and making Minato's desk split in two and splinter them all.

"More like he has to keep his son under control." Kakashi snorted, his chin resting in his hand as he read quietly.

Eye twitching, Ino snatched the book out of Kakashi's hands before staring at the title heatedly.

Make Out Paradise shone out to her, the bright pictures and the different types of crappy font that was used on this disgusting book.

"Mon dieu Kakashi-sensei, do you really have to read such disgusting books like these?" Ino looked down at the book once more before passing it to Sakura who held it high in the air with a permanent marker pen near it's pages.

Kakashi felt himself tremble, if Sakura didn't stop putting that damn pen near that book he knew for a fact that he would explode with fear.

"P-please! J-just give me the book! Please!" Kakashi made a grab for the book.

Though was blocked by Ino's hand pushing him back in his seat.

Gai, who had been watching the events with questioning eyes, was now looking at Kakashi with an even more searching look.

"Kakashi? What version is that book?" Gai asked his troubled rival, a thoughtful smile on his worried face.

Kakashi turned to face him, his eyes wide like a mad man who had been asked if he or she knew what they were doing with that knife.

"Uhm…TheOneWithTwoFullLesbianAndGayScenesRightAtTheEnd." Kakashi mumbled, before trying once more to grab the book.

Grimacing slightly, Gai shook his head and turned away to focus on the pink haired girl - who had given him an uppercut which would probably last him a whole life time thanks to her.

Locking eyes with the pink monster, Gai gulped when he heard her crack her knuckles dangerously at him - adding a growl for extra effect too.

Gai instantly turned his head away and prayed that his son would never try to ask Sakura out or even try to propose to her one day.

"Ghastly, Kakashi-sensei." Ino once again said, shaking her head before tossing the book at Kakashi's chest.

Fumbling to get his book, Kakashi cradled the book in his arms, giving Ino a glare that could make Sakura look like a mature adult.

"Evil woman." He mumbled, stroking the front cover delicately with his two middle fingers.

Ignoring him, Ino placed herself on Minato's desk at the edge, silently studying Sakura - who was just staring at the wall and exhaling noisily in boredom.

Feeling her hand beginning to twitch - happens when she was bored - Ino yawned and leaned back a little.

"Bonjour Class, it seems we have gotten ourselves into a spot of trouble as the English say." Ino started, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. "Seeming so, I think we should catch on a bit of French, non?"

Sakura turned directly to face her, her eyes wide with shock, however, her tiny smile was filled with amusement.

"Youthful my student, very youthful! Twenty years of age and you are still youthful as ever!" Gai cried out, pumping his fist in the air. "I will be willing to learn!"

At the corner of her eye, Ino saw Sakura tense when Gai mentioned her age and youthful in the same sentence.

Kakashi on the other hand, just lazily looked up from his book; his mask hid his expression.

"Yamanaka, sit down and shut up." Kakashi finally said after a breathtaking silence.

'Yamanaka' stared angrily at the lazy bastard, before rushing over to Minato's chair and sitting down.

"Ecoutez-vous paresseux salaud, nous sommes une classe de français! Ne pas m'interrompre." Ino spoke passionately. Passionately furious with the pervert in front of her.

Sakura scratched her head at Ino's reaction, confused at all the French that was flying about the room.

"Why's everyone so red?" Sakura shouted, honestly curious about the whole situation.

This however, turned into amusement as Sakura finally realized that this was the chance when she could change the tables to make this place so much more less boring!

"It's because I'm so hot right? Everyone feeling the steam just come off my body? So hot." Sakura licked her lips slowly.

Ino turned red at this action, envious that Sakura could make a simple action or twist of her body turn out to be so fucking sensual.

"Sakura." Ino began, rolling her eyes and crossing her fingers hard behind her back to try and release her frustration. "You should not flatter yourself, it's not becoming of a lady as hot as yourself."

Sakura bit her lip to stop her blush from coming on her colourless face.

'_Are the French as seductive as she is? Because if they are, then I'm so glad that I'm not in France…"_ Sakura shook her head to try and clear her thoughts.

"Whatever Ino." She just managed to say, her fingers clawing the soft fabric on her chair as she gritted her teeth to restrain her blush.

Grinning at the pinkette, Ino twirled in her chair - the soft little wind blowing in her face waking her up to the happiness that she was feeling at the moment.

Sakura watched the French girl twirl in the leather chair, Ino's smile making her feel a little bit better to be in detention.

"Hey Frenchy! Stop twirling! Or spinning, or whatever!" Sakura raised a hand to stroke her forehead. "Makes my brain hurt."

Stopping instantly, Ino playfully glared at her - her eyes dilated to look like she was looking in fear at something.

Sakura, noticing this, turned around to find that the wall was staring silently back at her.

Frowning deeply as she turned back around, Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow when she saw that Ino was covering her giggles behind her hand.

"What? Have I got something on my face? Ino tell me!" Sakura begged, literally scratching at her face to get the invisible something off of her.

Ino threw her head back and laughed bluntly in Sakura's face, her body wracking with tight laughter.

"No. I just find it cute when you're so blankly slow." Ino leaned forward over the desk. "Oh and that you have a very big forehead."

Sakura gasped angrily, her brow furrowing and her fists clenching to get ready to pummel Ino to the ground.

"Though don't worry. I find that you have a very cute forehead. Sexy even, non?" Ino laughed, a glint in her blue eyes.

Sakura growled, embarrassed at her own anger with the French girl, but more importantly…

She was seething at the way Ino had this control over her emotions: anger, sad, embarrassed, happy…What was this? She hated Ino until two days ago, she should at least be at arm's length away from Ino when it came to understanding each other.

'_Stupid French woman! I hate them! I hate them all! Perfume freaking hearts every fucking where!'_

Sakura totally agreed with her thoughts at the moment, still fuming with the way Ino made her feel like her face was a super nova.

A knock at the door made Ino pull back abruptly, the look of terror in Ino's face making Sakura almost pump her fist in the air to be able to feel in control for once whilst in a room with Ino.

"Sakura-san? It's just me." Sai's voice drafted in through the room, making Ino feel drowsy.

Sakura on the other hand, beamed and leaped up from her chair - rushing over to throw the door open to reveal Sai with some more flowers.

Smiling slightly at the object in his hand, Sakura pecked him on the cheek - not noticing the livid Ino in the background - and quickly pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Hi Sai! Why are you here?" Sakura asked, her innocence indeed forced when it came to speaking about why he was here. "Oh and what's with the flowers? Who are they for?"

Sai blushed fiercely at this, his hand trembling slightly as he carefully placed the flowers into her hand, bowing his head lightly.

"Uhm. I was going to - trying to. To ask you…" Sai spluttered, his words coming out in mumbles and his whole hand shaking terribly.

Sakura giggled lightly, placing a hand over her mouth to excuse herself from being so rude when Sai was trying his hardest.

"I was, trying to ask you to come out with me…" Sai finished his sentence, still murmuring other than that she could still perfectly hear him.

Grinning, she caressed his cheek to get rid of the nerves that was clearly showing in his facial expression.

"Sai, sure! I'd love too!" She kissed him lightly on the lips, still caressing his pale face which had turned bright red at the affection being given to him.

Sakura then wrapped him in a hug, closing her eyes and savouring the touch of his chest against her breasts.

It was pure bliss, pure heaven and pure everything that made her feel fuzzy inside!

"When are we going? And where are we going?" Sakura asked, giving Sai her sweetest smile she could muster.

Sai grabbed his arm suddenly, looking up shyly at Sakura - who by at the time was starting to lose her impatience with someone muttering behind her.

"Well, I thought that we could go in my car somewhere…I could show you my drawings if you want!" Sai spoke quickly, his grip on his other arm suddenly tightening.

Sakura pulled him in for another quick kiss on the lips, before turning her back on him, signalling that the conversation was now officially over.

"Perfect! See you later Sai! Tell me when we are going tomorrow! Got detention to do."

With that, she shut the door in his face.

Squealing in delight, she hugged Gai around the neck before upper cutting him again - which ended up him being knocked out on Kakashi.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura screeched, doing a little dance as she watched the blonde girl who seemed to be angry at something. "Told you I was hot! That's why I'm going on a date!"

Sakura whooped before grasping Ino into a hug, holding on so tight that Ino couldn't get out of her grip anyway even if she tried to.

"Isn't this great Ino?" Sakura whispered in her ear, the delightful cheerfulness making Ino shiver in jealousy.

"Oui Sakura, it is great…" Ino whispered half heartedly back, sinking into Sakura's body heat that was radiating off her.

'_Je suis juste terrifi__és à l'idée que je voudrais a été Sai.'_ Ino thought silently, listening to Sakura's breathing.

_A/N: Hate me yet? If not then I'm quite surprised. Don't worry though, this fan fiction is definiately InoSaku and not SaiSaku. Don't worry, we'll be getting a closer update on the relationship between Sakura and Ino. Though when we do, I think they'll be tons of angst non? _

_French Translations *LOADS* :_

_Mon dieu - My God_

_Je pense que Mlle Haruno est un peu hyperactif à l'heure actuelle, d'être avec moi dans la salle de cours. Elle semble un peu heureuse quand je suis autour - I think that Miss Haruno is a bit hyperactive at the moment, to be with me in the classroom. It seems a little happy when I'm around _

_Combien de impaires, je pense que Mlle Haruno doit avoir un peu écraser sur moi, non? - How odd, I think that Miss Haruno must have a little crush on me, no?_

_Oui, Bien que je pense que vous êtes l'un avec la résistance à l'écrasement Miss Yamanaka - Yes, although I think you're the one with the crush Miss Yamanaka_

_Ne soyez pas ridicule Monsieur Minato - Do not be ridiculous Mr Minato_

_Bonjour - Hello_

_Je suis juste terrifi__és à l'idée que je voudrais a été Sai - I'm just terrified that I wish was Sai_

___Finally, Ino is getting some feelings for Sakura. Though don't worry - I'm not going to do it so they suddenly just have sex for the hell of it. No, I have a storyline and I'm sticking to it until the end =P_

___I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9: Blonde Envy

_(A/N: I felt like updating sooner than I planned. Hope you guys don't mind, I've been pretty busy and even though I have a life - or in my case, don't - I decided to update faster than before. I've been meaning to tell you that each of the characters still have their abilities. Like Ino can still do mind transfer. Though it's just called a power. All the characters have a different background story on how they got their so called powers, though really you'll only hear a few of them. Oh and poor Sai! You lot really hate him now don't you? XD)_

**Chapter 9**

**Blonde Envy**

Ino frowned as she noticed the VERY long line that was leading to the cafeteria.

Muffling a yawn, she scratched her head, letting her blonde tresses flail everywhere on her head.

She could tell it was Saturday, no lessons, no worries - just hanging around all day doing anything they wanted.

Pure bliss, she would be hanging around with Sakura; who had wanted to tell Ino about HER past, never mind Ino's.

Ino had been a tad disappointed when Sakura had then told her that she was supposed to be meeting with Sai.

"Ce fils de pute…" Ino muttered darkly at the thought of Sai becoming closer to Sakura than Ino had been.

However, at that exact moment, Minato walked past her even though he had a smile plastered on his face, Ino knew she had hit a red light.

"None of that language around here Ms Yamanaka." Minato said calmly, turning to nod at her before walking to the front of the line.

Sticking her tongue out at Minato's back, Ino crossed her arms and sighed while the line finally moved forward a little.

"I hate English Food, and the English food hates me. Why did I bother to come here?" Ino found herself murmuring, rubbing her forehead slowly to ease the tension.

Ino's breath hitched when she felt a pale arm sling around her neck, pulling her into someone's breasts.

"Jeez Frenchie! You don't half moan a lot!" Sakura yelled, rubbing her knuckles against the top of Ino's head in an unmistakeable noogie.

Growling in anger, Ino lodged her head out of Sakura's grip - which took over twenty attempts, believe it or not.

"Sakura! When did you get here?" Ino asked, the surprise of being pushed up against Sakura's breasts still fresh in her mind.

Sakura at this time, clicked her tongue before chuckling at the French maiden, still having that little smile on her face when she had first come to the school.

"I kind of pushed in front of those lot." Sakura stuffed her hands in her pockets, inclining her head to what was happening behind her.

A worried expression on her face, Ino looked over Sakura's right shoulder, her hands clenched to expect the worse.

She wasn't disappointed at all by what she found in front of her.

Masses of students were yelling abuse at them both, mainly at Sakura who in turn just stuck her middle finger of gratitude up to them.

"You little pink bitch! We've been here forever and you just come and storm in to overtake us all!" Somebody yelled at the back.

Sakura grinned, swaying her hips seductively as she let her arms drape down Ino's sides, stopping at Ino's inner thighs.

Gasping, Ino felt her face explode into a bright red colour that would make traffic lights envious.

"_Sakura! _What in god's name are you fucking doing?" Ino whispered angrily, biting her lip to stop herself from letting her excitement get over the limit.

"Shush Frenchie, this will make them shut up in no time!" Sakura whispered excitedly back in her ear.

Ino side glanced towards the crowd that was looking at them both, not surprised to see that almost all of the men watching was red in the face.

'_Merde! What is Sakura doing to me?'_

Her thoughts were answered in less than two seconds as Sakura lightly licked her cheek, then turning to nibble down her neck which ended in Sakura sucking on the pulse point on her neck which made Ino feel like she had hit Cloud 9.

Nevertheless, all things came to and end. And this was just an example of what the saying meant.

Sakura let go of Ino, a Cheshire smile on her face seeing that ALL the men that was behind them had ran to the bathroom.

Sakura sighed pleasantly, walking forward straight into the cafeteria without a care in the world.

"That sorts our problem." She looked back to see Ino just staring at her, no emotion, just staring at her. "Right Frenchie?" Sakura finished with a bat of her left eyelid.

Sakura groaned in pain when her head impacted with the walls of the canteen, the throbbing headache she had already had was now killing her.

Ino was holding her by the neck against the wall, her gaze made of steel as she looked down on the younger woman.

Sakura glanced up, surprised to see that it was Ino who was holding her in this insane grip.

Arching a questioning eyebrow, Sakura sighed lightly.

"What have I done NOW?" Sakura puffed out, the breath that was breathed onto Ino giving Ino shivers down her spine.

Ino gritted her teeth, the hold on Sakura's neck tightening. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Sakura blinked. "Done what?"

Ino blinked the tears of rage out of her eyes, and instead directed the source of pain to punch the wall beside Sakura's head.

"What the fuck do you think? You're with Sai!" Ino cried out in desperation, anything to show anger instead of pain.

'_Sai ne mérite pas de vous.'_

Sakura felt her heart jump into her throat to try and suffocate her.

"Don't fuck with me Sakura! Don't fuck with Sai! Why the fuck did you do that anyway? Why Sakura? What was the point?"

'_Vous avez eu raison de moi et vous. Nous sommes les mêmes.'_

Sakura gulped, pressing her back further against the wall to try and hide herself from Ino's venomous eyes.

"Ino, I didn't mean it…I just - I don't know! Something overcame and I don't know what it was and -"

"Do not try to mock me with your lies on saying you do not know what overcame you! Lies!" Ino hissed.

'_J'imagine que c'est ce qui m'a tirée à vous.'_

Sakura bowed her head, trying to hide her shame from the French girl in front of her - knowing very well what had happened.

"Listen Ino, it's just…" Sakura pressed her hand against Ino's - which was still around her neck - and silently prised the hand off her neck slowly. "Come and see me after breakfast."

Ino's gaze was still locked upon Sakura's in addition to knowing this, Sakura had an idea that Ino was hesitating.

Leaning up, Sakura teasingly licked Ino's earlobe, before whispering seductively in her ear, soft, soothing words.

"Hey, I said sorry Ino. Come on, you ARE my best friend." Sakura grinned against Ino's ear.

Shuddering at the imperceptible touch against her ear, Ino felt her walls weaken down.

"I hate you Sakura." She half smiled, half frowned.

Sakura pulled back, her own smug smirk pasted on her porcelain face.

"Love you too babe."

Ino rolled her eyes, dismissing the blush on her face from the heat that was being radiated off the ovens in the kitchens.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

Plonking down in the two seats remaining on that table, Sakura watched Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Shino and Lee stare at who Sakura was accompanied by.

Sakura glanced lazily at them, leaning on her elbows to study everyone's facial expressions on the situation.

"Why, hello dear friends. Why is everyone so shocked?" Sakura asked, her eyes sprinkled with plain innocence.

Tenten shot Ino a look of disgust before turning her face away so she could talk to the others - who in turn started conversations with everyone.

Feeling someone nudge her, Sakura turned to see Ino looking at her with worried, but understanding eyes.

"I should go, they don't want me here Sakura."

Sakura laughed out loud, placing an arm around Ino's waist she pulled the blonde girl closer towards her - almost making Ino fall on her lap.

"Who cares?! I want you here and that's all that matters!" Sakura answered grinning, glad to see that Ino was snarling at her with embarrassment.

"Stop flirting with me!" Ino garbled in Sakura's ear.

Ino noticed briefly that the tip of Sakura's ears had turned bright red at her innocent statement.

Silently smirking inside of her head, Ino felt her seductive French side - as Sakura had told her last night - take over her mind for a little bit.

Nibbling softly at Sakura's ear, Ino unwrapped Sakura's arm around from her waist.

"Vous ne pouvez garder pas ton hors tension les mains-moi, pouvez-vous? Que je suis sexy." Ino taunted in her French tongue.

Ironic, this was the only time Sakura knew what Ino was saying - well not completely, but she put two and two together when the word sexy came out of Ino's mouth.

Ino's sultry voice that made tingles run down Sakura's spine also helped her to understand what Ino was saying.

"Fuck yeah." Sakura breathed huskily, only half understanding what Ino had said and hoped that she had chosen the right choice in words.

Ino gasped as the arousal that had been in her stomach, settled right in between her legs.

"Vous vilain fille. Bon sang. Pourquoi fais-tu ça à moi?" Ino said with gritted teeth in which she grinded to get rid of her frustration.

Sakura was about to talk when five shadows fell on her and Ino's body.

Looking up, Sakura met the gazes of Temari, Tayuya, Gaara, Kankuro and - she blushed - Sai.

Ino gripped Sakura's hand under the table tight.

"Hi guys! What brings you to our weirdo table?" Sakura cheers, waving her free hand at them all.

Temari just gives her a disgruntled look, turning her gaze onto Ino instead.

"Ino. Why are you on this table?" Temari asks the French girl, her tone made of steel that would slice through the air.

Every 'weirdo' on the table looks at Ino, some in fear, some in hope and some with shock and surprise.

Sakura strokes Ino's hand under the table, hoping to soothe Ino's trepidation away from her.

"It's because Sakura is my friend." Ino then gestured at everyone on the table. "And these are Sakura's friends too. So I'm sitting with them."

Tayuya spits on Kankuro's shoe in disgust, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"Y'know yer sittin' wit' the weirdo's right?" Tayuya states, the anger and betrayal clear in her eyes.

Ino felt her eyes narrow dangerously, she wasn't defending the others at the table. She wasn't even defending her ego.

She was defending Sakura from the harsh words that was coming out of her 'friend' Tayuya's mouth.

"You shouldn't stereotype. They aren't weird, they're just different from others." Ino started, relaxing a little as Sakura quickly placed her hand on top of hers while she talked. "Everyone's different, we shouldn't hold a grudge on them because of that."

Gaara turns his eyesight towards her, his emotionless stare giving Ino the creeps as he just stares directly at her.

"Yeah, what Ino said! Now piss off!" Tenten yelled in Ino's defence, surprising everyone - including Ino.

"Piss of yourself you fucked up whore!" Kankuro shouted back, his fist waving in the air.

The curses then began to turn into a heated argument, the heated arguments turned into a very demented 'Yo Mamma Jokes' and then…

"Hello Sakura-chan." Sai placed a tender kiss on Sakura's cheek, shocking everyone who had heard the last suffix.

From beyond the shocked stares, Naruto Uzumaki looked in distaste at the person who called him 'dickless'.

So. Sai had took her, right under his nose! Under his father's nose too! It disgusted him, and Naruto was never the one to be disgusted at something like that.

Growling, Naruto clutched his stomach, feeling the Kyuubi inside of him twist and contort in antagonism.

'_**He's taken your vixen.**__** What are you going to do about it? Sit there and let that dick revel in it? Move kit! Move!**__'_

Naruto twitched in his seat silently.

Meanwhile, Sakura was hugging Sai tightly around the waist, making poor Sai bend down to strain his already sore, aching back.

"Good morning Sai-kun!" Sakura smiled, pulling Sai into a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Blushing slightly, Sai acknowledged Ino with a tilt of his head before asking the dreaded question.

"Ino-san, do you mind if I sit there and you can sit next to dickless over there." Sai gently smiled at her. "I'm sure he won't mind."

The blonde felt her blood begin to boil, her cheeks reddened with anger and she dug her fingernails into her palms to keep herself from giving Sai a right hook whilst going into his mind to give him a headache.

Sakura gave Ino a worried side glance, worried because her friend looked like she wanted to kill someone.

Preferably Sai.

"Uhm…Ino?" Sakura said quietly in her friend's ear, hoping to get a little reaction if not none.

"Oui! It is fine that monsieur Sai can sit here!"

Glaring, Ino got herself out of HER chair, picked up HER plate of food and walked towards Naruto before plonking down next to him.

Grabbing her fork, she repeatedly stabbed her scrambled eggs and hash browns - noting that Naruto had now gotten up; probably to get away from her.

That was when something had hit.

A loud bang filled the cafeteria.

Ino's eyes widened in shock at Sai's now empty chair.

Naruto stood over Sai, his two fists now coated in Sai's crimson ruby liquid that been spilt when he had continuously punched Sai in the nose.

Growling, Naruto once again launched himself at Sai - who by at that time was just staring blankly at Naruto.

Forcing his legs up, Sai's feet connected with Naruto's stomach which sent Naruto flying over Sai's head.

However, Naruto had expected this in his rage - which was weird, since he was normally more out of control in his rage - so spinning on his hands as he came closer to the ground, he spun himself around to balance himself better.

Frustrated to see Sai back on his feet, Naruto charged at Sai; knowing very well where Sai would think he was going.

Grinning as Sai side stepped, Naruto kicked Sai's feet from under him - sending Sai tumbling to the ground.

Sakura at this time, was running towards the action when somebody grabbed her arm and licked her ear.

"Sakura! Stop! You'll get hurt if you go in there." Ino spoke quietly in her ear, reassuring her even if it was by a minimum.

"But Naruto-!" Sakura began but was shushed by Ino placing a delicate finger over her lips.

"Sakura, you are my best friend. I'm not letting you get hurt." Ino spoke with a hard look in her eyes as she watched the battle commence even further.

Grunting, Sai punched at Naruto's stomach, and hissed when he felt Naruto's blood splatter on his pale face.

"You haven't changed a bit, dickless." Sai derided, his black, emotionless eyes giving Naruto the shivers. "You can't fight for your life."

Ignoring the taunt for now, Naruto reached to grab Sai's collar, which lead to Naruto then flicking his wrist lightly to make Sai stumble over a table that was behind him to his right.

Regaining his bearings surprisingly quickly, Sai managed to do a backwards roll to then grab two chairs and throwing them at the charging Naruto.

Just managing to duck them, Naruto felt his arm outstretch to throw a punch at Sai's face whilst watching Sai do the exact same thing.

Catching each other's fists, Naruto tried to send another kick at Sai's legs, nevertheless Sai never fell for the same thing twice.

Jumping back, Sai directed a kick right into Naruto's chest - which made Naruto groan in incredible pain - sending Naruto crashing into a wall therefore the curtains that had been there fell over Naruto's form.

Rushing over, Sai jumped over the tables and grabbed the curtains before wrenching them off.

To reveal nothing but a huge dent in the wall.

Looking behind his shoulder in confusion, Sai let the fabric of the curtain fall from his fingertips.

Jumping back over the tables, Sai studied the room for movement of the annoying dickless blonde that he knew so well.

Most people in the cafeteria had run from the fight, nonetheless some people still remained and Sai found it hard to concentrate with these people around him to fight properly.

When a chair moved suddenly, Sai directly let the blade that he kept in the back of his left pocket on his jeans soar unswervingly at the target that was underneath the chair.

Naruto, seeing that a blade of a pocket knife was coming in his direction even though he was underneath a miniature chair such as this one, picked a tray up that was on the floor and shielded himself from the blade.

The blade that was now in the middle of the tray, shuddered at the impact of it's target.

Having a sudden idea, Naruto chucked the tray without delay straight at Sai's unprotected body.

Getting hit in the jaw, Sai collapsed to the floor like a bird that had been shot by a hunter's rifle.

Panting as he landed in a crouched position, Naruto sneered evilly at the crumbled up bastard in front of him.

"Who can't fight now?!" Naruto yelled, banging his fist to the ground in his mild rampage.

Yet, even after all the damage he had received from Naruto Uzumaki, Sai got up to face his opponent with a smirk.

"You're weak." He said simply, no taunt. Just calmly.

Naruto felt Kyuubi stir inside of him, knowing that the kitsune would attack sooner or later in his own body Naruto decided that he would need to try and keep his anger under control.

Rushing towards Sai on all fours, Naruto lifted his very own hand-carved blade from his pocket before throwing it with accuracy that would make this kid called Haku go green with envy at the accurate swing Naruto had.

Sai however was still in top form and missed the blade by miles as he also let a blade go flying at Naruto.

Not intended on stopping it, Naruto grabbed the blade when it had hit him directly in the palm of his hand.

Wincing a little, Naruto swung the blade and forced it right back at Sai - who in turn just ducked the oncoming weapon.

Sai knew why dickless here was attacking him, and he knew that if he kept taunting dickless then dickless would instantly go off his rocker and lose concentration that he was trying desperately to keep in tact.

Silently puffing, Sai gave Naruto a brief, cunning smile that would have made even the most fearless men shiver.

"Nobody wants you Naruto." Sai mocked, his head tilted and his smile wider than ever. "You were born alone."

Sai raised his katana from it's tanned leather sheath that was straddled on his back

"And you will always be alone."

Sai closed his eyes, thinking of a good drawing that could be done in a few seconds but would still be useful to him.

"You'll even die alone. Because you are a dickless twat."

Naruto grinded his teeth, his eyes shut tight and his fists clenched so hard into his palms that blood was dripping from his fingers.

"Shut up." He breathed, his voice hoarse and salty fluids were forming in each of his eyes.

Sakura gasped at Sai's harsh words, hardly believing that her Sai was actually saying such harsh words.

"Sai-kun why-" Sakura began but cut herself off when she sensed something that made her blood run cold.

She glanced at Naruto and made a note to never make Naruto so pissed off again in her whole life time.

A red aura glowed around the outline of his body, flickering on and off to signal that Naruto was trying his hardest to bring himself back into his conscious away from the anger that was obviously pumping through his veins.

"Dickless little twat has gotten angry, right?" Sai continued, pulling out the blade that slung around his right shoulder.

In a flash, Naruto had looked up to stare directly in Sai's black, impassive abysses that he called eyes.

Sakura felt Ino's arms wrap around her waist comfortingly when she found out what Naruto was turning into.

Naruto's eyes had turned into slits, dark slits that made his eyes seem alive with some kind of animalism that only Sakura knew so well, he had sprouted six tails which glowed with a furious crimson colour, his canines had grown so long that they curled over his lip to rest neatly on his chin and his hands had become more animalistic - claws and the curves of his fingers making Naruto's hands look less human than ever.

Naruto was puffing heavily, his anger now consuming his brain, heart, body and by the looks of it…His soul.

From the far off distance, Ino slowly hit her right hand with her left to stop herself from smiling at the now fearful looking Sai.

'_I was always the one for torment to other people.' _Ino looked down at Sakura, who had paled even more, making her look like a ghost. '_Especially when they take something that isn't there's to take.'_

Ino shook her head wrathfully at herself for such possessiveness. A week had passed and she was already thinking that Sakura was hers alone?

'_Merde, I need to write to my sister quickly.'_

Naruto lunged at Sai, his six tails wrapping around Sai's body forcefully whilst Naruto hit Sai incessantly in the face.

Sai felt nothing, knowing nothing, feeling nothing. He was numb, immune to the pain that was being inflicted on him.

Ino's breath hitched when Sakura ran out of her tight grip around her waist.

Glancing up, Ino felt her heart beat faster against her chest when she caught a glimpse of Sakura running in the feral Naruto's direction.

"Oh for the love of god - Sakura!" Ino could not believe she was running after the pinkette. She honestly just could not believe herself. How could be so STUPID to think that she was going to catch Sakura before Naruto turned around to let one of his tails hit Sakura against the tables and chairs?

Answer: Very stupid indeed.

Stopping to gape at Naruto for just a second, Ino was relieved to see that doors had been swung open to reveal Minato, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Kushina and Jiraiya - all of them with weapons of all shapes and sizes.

They all rushed forward, grabbing hold of Naruto's shoulders and waist to bring him off Sai who by now was clearly knocked out.

Ino, who was about to rush over to see if Sakura was okay, was stopped by Shikamaru grabbing her arm and forcing her away as the whole medical centre piled in the cafeteria.

'_Sakura, for Naruto's sake, Sai's and your own. You better as hell be okay.'_

_A/N: Again, Sakura is in the fate of my hands. I don't really have much to say, just hope you enjoyed my update.)_

_French Translations:_

_Ce fils de pute - This son of a bitch._

_Sai ne mérite pas de vous - Sai is not worthy of you_

_Vous avez eu raison de moi et vous. Nous sommes les mêmes - You were right about me and you. We are the same._

_J'imagine que c'est ce qui m'a tirée à vous. - I guess that's what pulled me out to you._

_Vous ne pouvez garder pas ton hors tension les mains-moi, pouvez-vous? Que je suis sexy - You can not keep your hands off me, can you? I'm sexy._

_Vous vilain fille. Bon sang. Pourquoi fais-tu ça à moi? - You naughty girl. Geez. Why do you do this to me?_


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Companionship

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I think it was the little heated InoSaku that attracted the reviews. ;D Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!)_

**Chapter 10**

**A Little Companionship**

"Food! I want food!" Sakura yelled childishly, banging her hands down on each side of her mattress in her tantrum.

Kushina, who at the time was by Sakura's bed, narrowed her eyes dangerously at the pinkette in front of her.

"For the last time! We do not have food in the hospital!" Kushina growled, slamming the glass of water and pills down on Sakura's shelf - which was full of Get Well Soon cards.

"What we DO have is your pills that you need to take!" Kushina finished, her arms crossed and her gaze never wavering from Sakura.

Also crossing her arms, Sakura shook her head ridiculously, not moving an instance to even reach to grab her water or her pills.

"No way! I'm not ill!" Sakura moaned, placing a hand on her face to put emphasis on her thoughts.

Stomping her foot in frustration, Kushina was ready to raise her fist to make sure that Sakura would never get up again when a voice broke her out of her daydream.

"Bonjour Kushina." Ino Yamanaka flounced through the doorway from the hospital, her golden blonde hair flying magically behind her as she beamed a winning smile at Sakura. "Bonjour mon amour."

Kushina, knowing French very clearly looked at Ino with her mouth open more than it should be. Had Ino Yamanaka actually said that? The one who apparently went with everyone's boyfriends?

Ino, who had caught Kushina's dropped jaw, glowered furiously at the redhead before flicking her wrist in a shoo sign.

Glad to have something to gossip about to Kurenai, Kushina left with a tiny knowing smile on her face.

Opening one eyelid to see who had uttered her name in such beauty, Sakura grinned when she saw that the French maiden was now in her presence.

"Bonjour sexy." Sakura winked slyly, her smug grin getting even wider to see Ino blush a little at her.

Struggling to regain a normal face which she had lost after being so…Flattered by Sakura, Ino let out a weak smile.

"Oui, I am that." Ino bowed her head slightly to show off herself by even doing a little curtsy.

Rolling her eyes lightly at the blonde, Sakura lay back down on her bed - which was highly uncomfortable - her leg bent so that she looked like she was studying something on the ceiling.

"I hate hospitals." Sakura said randomly once the silence had gotten too much for her. "They smell awful."

Patting a space beside her on the bed, Sakura stretched her arm out and let her one middle finger beckon towards Ino to come towards her.

"Come and sit by me." Sakura smirked, her canines growing as much as her excitement at being so close to Ino - hey, she was half naked with this stupid slip on her, who wouldn't be excited? "I don't bite. Much." She finished, her hand now slowly caressing her own stomach.

Drawing the curtains behind her for more privacy, Ino braced herself.

Gulping, Ino found herself walking surprisingly gracefully towards Sakura even though she knew for fact she would need to try to bite her lip to shreds instead of blushing times one thousand billion times.

Positioning herself down cross legged next to Sakura, Ino untied her trainers before placing them neatly down on the side of Sakura's bed.

"You are fine?" Ino questioned, unknowingly caressing Sakura's inner thighs whilst she talked.

Feeling a shiver of pleasure go up her spine, Sakura closed her eyes before gripping the bed sheets underneath her in tight clumps.

"F-fantasic."

Sakura grasped her head in shame and shook it furiously before looking back up to see Ino's half worried and half confused expression.

"Sorry, uhm. Memory." Sakura quickly excused herself, a blush creeping up at the lie she told to cover up the real truth.

Ino realized this with an arched eyebrow.

However she dismissed the blush with a little roll of her eyes.

"Sakura…Are you sure you're okay mon amour?" Ino asked once more, this time caressing Sakura's inner thighs with more pressure.

Gripping the side of her legs, Sakura let out a strangled smile and a nod before turning the other one to give the curtains a heated glare.

"FINE. JUST FINE." She spoke in between gritted teeth, moving her leg a little so that now Ino's hand was now resting on the bed.

Silently smirking behind Sakura's back, Ino brought her fingers that had been so close to Sakura's sex near her mouth before giggling lightly.

"Excuse me Sakura, I did not realize I aroused you so much." Ino let out a flirtatious smile when she saw Sakura turn to glare at her.

Pouting her lower lip, Sakura puffed out loudly. Her annoyance of being caught of being aroused by Ino's touch was enough to make her almost forget that she was going out with Sai on a date later that week.

"I was NOT aroused by you. You just startled me, that's all." Sakura leaned back into her pillows, trying to make herself look presentable whilst angry at the same time.

Ino teasingly sniffed in a hurt expression, even putting a hand over her heart to exaggerate her mock performance more.

"I am hurt ma chérie, am I not attractive?" Ino placed her hand tenderly on Sakura's right cheek, tilting it to the side so their eyes met.

Sakura felt her mouth dry out, her lips cracked and her face pasty as she just stared ahead into Ino's sapphire eyes.

Giving a slight nod, Sakura gently placed her hand over the hand that Ino had placed on her cheek.

Blinking repeatedly in surprise, Ino feels her body stiffen and her breath hitches dramatically at the awkward silence that follows.

Sakura feels her arousal grow at being able to make Ino tense because of her simple touch, she loved it.

'_Oh for god's sake Ino. Hurry up and kiss me. I didn't wait here all this time for just a little hand on my cheek!'_ Sakura thought, biting her lip slightly as she watched Ino place her other hand on her left cheek.

Ino grinded her teeth together, her nerves slightly balancing her off edge a little as she waited for her confidence to slowly but surely build up.

"Sakura…"

'_No damn it! Not yet!'_

Letting her hands drop to her sides, Ino look down at the bed sheets with a very hard expression printed on her face.

Sakura snarled, her lust clouding her sense of thoughts - her canines got sharper once more and lengthened even more.

She was furious at Ino for not capturing her in a kiss, she had been waiting forever for a kiss off Ino and now she had not got one!

Sakura was not one to be told no, she had to get something when she wanted it even if it was life threatening to her and the people around her.

In this case, she wanted Ino Yamanaka. The French maiden with the sexiest legs she had ever seen in her whole life time, the French girl who had the most perfect body shape in the world and the one with the most awesome personality that Sakura had ever been lucky to meet.

Wrapping her arms sluggishly around Ino's neck, Sakura ignored the hint of fear in Ino's eyes before pressing her lips securely around Ino's.

Sakura didn't bother to hide her emotions, now letting go of Ino's neck to let her hands travel up Ino's pink tank top.

Massaging the skin under the tank top, Sakura stopped kissing Ino's lips and instead made a trail of hot kisses up and down Ino's neck.

The French maiden moaned in pleasure that was being given to her neck - never, ever wanting Sakura to stop.

Growling in frustration, Sakura quickly took Ino's open mouth as an advantage; slipping her tongue into Ino's mouth. She started to explore the blonde's mouth, then sucked on Ino's tongue, earning another moan from Ino.

Ino felt her heart pound against her ribcage like crazy and she felt more than a little dizzy from all the blood, which had rushed to her head.

Then Sakura pulled away, only a filament of saliva still connecting them together physically.

Wiping away the saliva with her hand, Sakura breathed heavily though she was happy to see that Ino had VERY erratic breathing.

"You wouldn't fucking kiss me, thought that I had to make the first move." Sakura said through panting, her head now hurting from the feelings that had burst through her.

Ignoring Sakura's speech, Ino leaned in to suck mischievously on Sakura's bottom lip. A heavenly sigh escaped Sakura's mouth which made the blonde smirk, pleased that she was able to bring satisfaction to the other girl.

Before she was able to do anymore, a light tap on the curtains around them brought Ino away from Sakura's lips.

Blushing lightly, Ino bent down to grab her shoes, nevertheless was stopped by Sakura grabbing her wrist.

"Don't go." Sakura whispered huskily in her ear, adding a lick on the upper corner of Ino's ear. "_Please._"

Groaning, Ino slipped her feet in her trainers before standing up.

"Sakura? It's me." Sai's voice drafted in through the hospital curtains, his outline just barely visible.

Ino looked over her shoulder to see her looking unenthusiastically between her and Sai outside the curtains.

What was she going to do? Was she going to send Sai away so they could talk more and possibly make out more?

'_Merde, such dirty thoughts.'_

Or was she going to let Sai come in and talk about their date?

Ino waited, her hands twitching in apprehension of Sakura's answer which she so desperately needed.

"Sakura…Je pense que...Je t'aime." Ino murmured in her French tongue, blinking tears that were threatening to brim over.

Rubbing her arms to ease the tension, Ino doesn't move one inch and she tells herself she will not move until she knows where she stands.

"Sakura, are you okay in there?" Sai is getting impatient, the outline of him is fidgeting and all you can hear is tiny sighs.

Scowling at Sakura's silence, Ino wished that she would make up her damn mind! She was sick and tired of being messed around and she was sick and tired of everything that had happened in the past six weeks of her -

"Come in Sai…" Sakura's voice was hesitant, as if she didn't know if it was the right answer or not.

Clenching her fists, Ino sent a fiery, defiant stare at Sakura before opening the hospital curtains.

Ino then became face-to-face with Sai, who in turn tilted his head to the side and smiled at her.

She in turn, gave him an animalistic look that represented a tiger and a wolf looking down at its enemy.

"Sai, Bonjour! J'espère que vous et, Haruno sont heureux! Parce que je suis PAS!" Ino shrieked, punching Sai directly in the nose before walking away from Sakura's bed.

She was halfway across the hospital when she noticed that Naruto Uzumaki had not had any visitors - she could tell by the lack of cards on his desk - and instantly felt the need to talk to him.

Walking quickly in Naruto's direction, Ino hit Naruto straight on the arm, waking the blonde boy in a heartbeat.

"What, what?" His gaze falls on her, and his eyes brighten up a little in surprise and a slight happy tinge. "Oh, hi Ino! You're my first visitor! Apart from Sakura-san, but she's been asleep most of the time."

Ino gently smiled, nodding understandingly as Naruto begins to explain what made him turn so demonic.

"I was just born that way I guess…I've had no parents, so it must have been my emotions creating a beast inside of me as a replacement." Naruto described, moving his hands in all sorts of directions to emphasise what he meant.

Ino is only half listening, her other half is trying to catch snippets of what Sakura and Sai are talking about.

Whatever it is, it's mighty damn quiet in there. Not even the hints of soft talking, never mind whispers.

Naruto who by the time was still talking about what was happening to him, noticed that Ino was longingly gazing over at Sakura's bed - which had the curtains closed - and instantly smiled.

"You too huh?" Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head before leaning back into his pillows.

Ino sent a glare in his direction, her brow furrowed furiously at the accusation she knew that the blonde boy was directing at her.

"Excuse moi?" Ino innocently asked, her blue eyes looking obliviously miserable and bewildered.

Naruto scratched his whisker tattoo's with his two middle fingers, the grin never leaving his face for a second.

"I think you've got a crush." Naruto tilted his head towards Sakura's bed and gave Ino the thumbs up sign. "Well, I'm quite happy if you two get together!"

Ino gagged, making Naruto frown lightly.

"Please Monsieur Naruto, I will never fancy that…" Ino looked in distaste at Sai's outline from behind the curtains. "THAT thing."

Following her gaze, Naruto laughed out loud when he saw who Ino Yamanaka was gazing in loathing at.

Ino on the other hand, was NOT amused - which was mainly because she thought that Naruto was laughing at her for saying such a thing.

"You better not be laughing at ME, monsieur!" Ino threatened, lifting her clenched fist up a little.

Putting his hands up in defence of himself, Naruto merely chuckled once more before looking at Sakura's bed again.

"I'm not Ino, just laughing that you think I'm talking about SAI!"

Quickly, Ino grabbed his slip and pulled him towards her so that he was just inches away from her.

"Shut up!" She harshly whispered in his ear, not the one to be wanted to be caught on her crush on Sakura.

Putting his own hand on his mouth, Naruto silently apologized with his eyes, making Ino let go of his slip slightly.

"Monsieur! Merde! Is it that obvious?" Ino cursed, hitting herself repeatedly against Naruto's shoulder.

Tapping her lightly on the head, Naruto slowly nodded before embracing Ino into a very friendly hug.

Returning his embrace, Ino felt her eyes prickle painfully with what she knew must be the aggrieved tears that were silently waiting for their time to come.

"Why aren't you angry with me? I know you like Sakura." Ino merely muttered, her eyelids fluttering delicately.

Naruto smiled lightly. "It's because I know you're a good person." He rolled his eyes as he silently looked at the outline of Sai. "Not anything like him."

Ino shut her eyes tightly to stop herself from crying at such comforting words that were coming from a man that she hadn't wanted to know since yesterday morning.

"Oh please shut up monsieur, or I will cry." Ino begged him, the embrace getting tighter as she wrapped her arms more securely around his waist.

"Oh! The great Ino Yamanaka crying over Naruto Uzumaki's words?" Naruto teased softly. "I'm honoured."

Punching him in the arm, Ino was glad that she was in the shelter of Naruto Uzumaki's arms and not anyone else's.

_Well, maybe Sakura…_

Ino refused to think of the pinkette, instead she chose to cling on Naruto like a baby clinging onto it's mother when it has just been brought into the world.

"You should be mon ami. Such embracing and love from me does not come cheaply!" Ino smirked, huddling into Naruto's warmth.

"Well, I'm glad I'm lucky to be one of those people you give it too!" Naruto cried out in happiness, he hadn't been so happy in his life. He had made a new friend!

"Dickless, calm down. We know you don't have many friends around here, but try not to get this one into your bed." Sai's voice broke into their conversation. "It'll do us all a favour."

Feeling Naruto's hold his breath in fear and sadness, Ino let go of her new friend and spun around to face the pale plastic little fish that was called Sai.

He was smiling at her! HE WAS FUCKING SMILING AT HER. The corner of his lips twitched upwards in a small greeting.

It made her brain hurt and her blood boil heatedly.

"Fuck off Sai!" Ino shouted, pushing herself off Naruto's bed to be face-to-face with Sai.

Sai inclined his head at her.

"I see you are growing a little backbone Ino-san." Sai placed his hands into his pockets. "It's about time."

"Sai, don't say that about her…" A voice murmured from behind Sai's shoulder.

Sai instantly turned around to reveal Sakura in the schools normal uniform, who by the looks of it was avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Apologies Sakura." Sai told Sakura, flashing a delighted smile. Turning back to Naruto and Ino, he once again tilted his head at them both. "I just don't want Ino-san to get too friendly with scum like him."

Ino narrowed her eyes, before letting off another punch right in Sai's face once again.

"He's not scum!" Ino yelled, kicking Sai in the stomach before bursting out into painful tears. "He's better than both of you and Sakura put together!"

Running over to Naruto's side, she placed a concerned hand on his cheek as well as looking up to see Sakura's hurt expression on her face.

"If that's the way you want to play with me Sakura! Then guess what?" Ino sneered, pulling Naruto closer towards her.

When she had pulled him close enough, Ino silenced Naruto's spluttering with a passionate kiss, their tongues entwining slowly.

Pulling away, Ino glared straight at Sakura who in turn had jealousy written all over her face.

"Then I can play with you!" Ino snarled. "And I'll twist you, and I'll make you scream! Until you BEG me for mercy."

Wrapping Naruto in a hug, Ino never let her gaze drop from Sakura's.

"Now fuck off." Came Ino's whispered prose.

Sakura blinked away her tears, before rushing out of the hospital - leaving a bleeding Sai on the floor still.

Meanwhile, Ino was still held tight in Naruto's arms; by any means, not feeling as warm anymore.

"You shouldn't have done that Ino. She thinks we love each other now." Naruto spoke softly, his slip covering half her shoulder.

Ino sighed, tears running down her cheeks and her tongue tasting the tang of salt on her lips.

"I know Naruto…" Sobs wracked her body. _"Oh merde I know!"_

_A/N: I felt like I should stop there, thanks for the people who DID review. Sorry about this chapter, they now hate each other. Haha, mean aren't I? Yes I am. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, support and everything else. Thanks and please review._

_French Translations: _

_Sai, Bonjour! J'espère que vous et, Haruno sont heureux! Parce que je suis PAS - Sai, Bonjour! I hope you and Haruno are happy! Because I am NOT!_


	11. Chapter 11: Vous êtes si Hot Damn

_A/N: Tehehe. I know I was evil on the last update. Oh and cookies for carmel for realizing what I was trying to do with that last chapter x] Oh well, you can all have jelly instead :D Though I wouldn't worry so much about the drama. Everything's going to be okie dokie. Oh and Maybe we'll shoot Sai just for fun yeah? I hope you can understand what Ino is doing in this chapter because Ino DOES have her reasons to be doing so many things in this chapter. And hey, she's French. She's a seductress by nature ;D_

**Chapter 11**

**Vous êtes si Hot Damn**

"Sakura…I'm sorry!" Ino whispered softly in Sakura's ear, also tenderly caressing Sakura's hand.

Sakura Haruno lifted her head up and sniffed snobbishly, not even glancing in Ino's direction as she walked into the cafeteria.

"Saku…I said I was sorry…I shouldn't have done that." Ino apologized once more, her eyes glittering with tears.

Sakura stopped all of a sudden, her shoulders tense and her body stiffening immensely.

"I shouldn't have kissed Naruto! I don't love him, please mon amour!" Ino cried out, grabbing Sakura's shoulder. "I love you so much."

Clenching her fists, Sakura turned the other direction - away from the cafeteria - to walk right past Ino to their dormitory.

"Don't walk away from me!" Ino yelled, rushing after Sakura as fast as her two legs could carry her. "I said I love you!"

Sakura glanced back quickly, stopping right in front of their dormitory door - which brought back fond memories to both of them, making them both blush at the reminiscence.

"I know you did." Sakura replied, twisting the door knob and pushing it open so that she could storm in.

Dashing to the door, Ino also hurried in whilst shutting the door behind her when she came in.

She gasps when she sees Sakura sitting down in the middle of the room with a cigarette in her mouth, whilst a can of beer is sitting obediently at her side.

Throwing her hands up in the air, Ino literally stumbled over towards Sakura in a daze, not the one to believe that someone like Sakura would smoke and drink at the same time!

Grabbing the drink, Ino tossed it into the bin that was beside her bed before sitting cross-legged in front of Sakura.

"You stupid bitch!" Ino growled, pointing at Sakura's cigarette with evil eyes. "What in god's name are you doing? How fucking old are you again?"

Sakura's eyes flittered in annoyance at the blonde. Honestly, it had only been two days since she had stormed out of the hospital and still she found the French maiden utterly sexy.

"I'm 18, twat." Sakura replied, inhaling the fumes whilst almost choking at Ino's look of plain disgust.

Shaking her head, Ino grabbed Sakura's hand - shoving it under her own, she began to slowly stroke Sakura's palm.

"You should immediately stop those drinking and smoking habits of yours, mon amour." Ino spoke seriously, her eyes sprinkled with apprehension and puzzlement on how Sakura could do this to herself. "You will put your heart and liver in jeopardy. You might not even survive."

Sakura looked furiously at Ino, her hand nervously twitching under Ino's as she tried to think of what she should do at a time like this.

Pull her hand away from the warmth she so desperately craved to be only brought back into darkness?

Or go find Sai, and beg him to take her on the date TODAY even if they did have lessons later on.

"It wouldn't matter. I'm probably going to die early anyway." Sakura bluntly said, yawning a little to ease the tension that was thick in the air.

Ino looked at Sakura with wide eyes, what in lord's name did Sakura mean by that? Was it something to do with her parents or past?

"Explain to me." Ino demanded, her eyes not showing a hint of anger. Just babyish curiosity and worry for her still best friend.

Sniffing the air huffily, Sakura tilted her head in a different direction before going into her pocket to bring out another beer can.

The liquid burst out from it's can, drenching both girls who in turn just stared heatedly at each other.

Ino's clenched fist was around the beer can, it's now liquid contents dripping down the other's chins.

"I think you did not _hear me_, mon amour." Ino spat, the liquid that was dripping off her chin sliding down her neck. "I said explain that to me."

Sakura smiled smugly, opening Ino's fist to let the squashed can fall into her own lap.

"And what if I refuse to tell you anything? What will you do?" Purred Sakura, her eyes alight with excitement at being able to control Ino by just keeping Ino interested in her past.

Ino noticed the light in Sakura's eyes and growled viciously at the pinkette as well as grabbing her collar to pull her closer towards her.

"I'll kiss you if you don't tell me." Ino warned, her head tilted downwards to stare directly at Sakura's lips.

A chuckle came from Sakura's dry lips, at the same time as letting her pale digits wonder carelessly across Ino's pink lips.

"Oh yummy. You giving me a kiss, Yamanaka? What an honour." Sakura's sarcastic tone cut through Ino like a blade piercing flesh and bone. "That's sexual harassment. Rape, even."

Ignoring Sakura's protest of sarcasm, Ino nibbled Sakura's ear lobe gently while she let her hands dip closer to Sakura's sex.

Despite herself, and her anger, and her confusion, Sakura let out an elicited gasp which sent shivers going up Ino's backbone.

However, Ino didn't stop there and instead moved her hands to grope on both of Sakura's fairly shaped breasts, pushing them up whilst her thumb massaged the nipple under Sakura's bra.

Letting out a ragged moan, Sakura clutched Ino's shoulders as her head slumped forward to rest on Ino's forehead.

"Oh god Ino…" Sakura panted, half thrilled and half frightened feeling that Ino had now placed her hands directly in her pants.

Ino smirked at the reaction, making Sakura shudder at the feel of Ino's lips on her own.

"You can't rape the willing Haruno." Ino finally spoke, bringing out her hands of Sakura's pants to return them inside her own pockets. "Which is just what you are…"

Ino smiled seductively at Sakura, tracing the outline of the girl's face with her manicured nails.

"_Willing._"

Biting Sakura's lip gently, Ino wrapped her arm around Sakura's waist; pushing the younger girl towards her lips.

Sakura hissed in pleasure, grinding her abdomen against Ino's as she whined at her desire and the heat that she was creating.

"Ino…God damn you!" Sakura growled, placing her hands on Ino's waist to shove her back a bit.

Ino grinned, massaging Sakura's belly before thrusting her whole palm near Sakura's pants.

Moaning, Sakura almost fell back from the satisfaction that was seeping through her veins and head as she tried to keep her breathing normal.

"Oh what is wrong, _mon amour_?" Purred Ino, licking Sakura's earlobe again before massaging Sakura's back.

Sakura tensed when Ino started to give butterfly kisses down her jaw line until she got to her covered breasts.

"Don't mon amour me! I don't even know what the fuck it means, just…" Sakura grabbed Ino's arms forcefully. "Stop, please."

"Why? Why stop? You _hurt _me." Ino whispered ruthlessly into Sakura's ear, now biting so hard that Sakura couldn't tell delight of this being done to her by Ino or from the pain in her ear.

Sakura whimpered, tears stinging her eyes as she realized that she also knew what Ino was saying, now or she had to do was tell Ino she cared too…

And maybe they could start a relationship together, all she had to do was break it to Sai.

It was hard all the same! He was caring towards her, always trying to impress her and even went to buy her flowers which made girls around her envious.

And what would the others say? Sure, Naruto trusted Ino and Tenten and the others seemed to trust Ino a little bit, but Temari and the rest? What would happen to her? Most importantly. What would happen to Ino?

Ino would be shunned, that's what. By the students, by her own friends and by the teachers!

Teacher/Student relationships didn't work out in the real world, it wouldn't be allowed. Even if Ino was a part student, she was getting paid to teach students how to speak the French language and because of that it still gave her the title of a Teacher.

"Because…It hurts! Stop it!" Sakura cried out, tears now falling desperately down her already wet cheeks.

A rough, yet feminine hand reached out to grip Sakura's chin tightly, lifting her face up to meet hurt, angry and confused cerulean ones.

"_That is pathetic!_" Jeered Ino, her hands now shaking with vicious anger. "YOU were the strong one at your old school, mon amour? LIAR!"

Sakura winced, backing away from Ino as far as she could until her back hit the front of her bed.

"Do you want to know something that hurts ma petite?" Ino questioned Sakura, stalking towards the sobbing girl. "Know something that makes you want to rip your heart out and scream towards the heavens because it hurts so much? Do you want to know what?!"

Kneeling down towards the heaving girl, Ino gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before getting nearer to Sakura's ear.

"Loving you…" Ino whispered solemnly. "That's what hurts…It hurts so fucking much. But you wouldn't know about that would you? I mean." Ino sneered ferociously against Sakura's ear.

"Have you ever loved someone as much as I love you?" Ino snaked her hand around Sakura's neck, liking the way that Sakura's breath snagged in her throat that made her cough loudly.

"It's an obsession really, but honestly. Why did you come here? How did you make me fall for you when I have had so many lovers before that I did not even give a shit about." Ino tightened her grip around Sakura's neck. "Tell me, how did you do it?"

Sakura wept, clutching at Ino as the grip got tighter and tighter until it suddenly stopped.

"I didn't do anything." Sakura answered honestly, the tears now blinding her as she shook with fear at the thought of Ino strangling her mercilessly because of one silly mistake she had made.

Pushing herself up against tightly against Sakura, Ino smirked against Sakura's ear until she felt Sakura shudder once again.

"I could kill you right now."

Sakura found herself smiling at this, somehow she knew that Ino knew she was smiling too.

"Why don't you?" Sakura sneered, almost cheering Ino on to do the terrible deed she was threatening to do. "Hon?" She finished cheekily, caressing Ino's cheek with her thumb.

The grip loosened slightly, and Sakura almost swore she heard Ino cry out as she bit her lip.

"Fuck you." Ino snarled, the grip loosening completely as Ino's palms lowered to rest on Sakura's breasts.

"Thought so." Sakura breathed, gently embracing Ino into a very unenthusiastic hug to try and calm the French maiden down so they could talk.

"I hate you." Ino cried into Sakura's shoulder, still furious but unwilling enough to continue to blaze Sakura with her anger. "So much."

Grinning, Sakura laced her fingers through Ino's golden tresses until she found it impossible to stop from the lack of time that was passing as they sat there.

"I want you so much." Ino drawled huskily into Sakura's ear, her manicured nails trailing down Sakura's inner thigh.

"You are poison mon amour." Ino then nuzzled her nose into the crook of Sakura's neck. "You are running through my veins so deeply mon ami…"

"Ino. Stop." Sakura commanded, her hands gripping onto Ino's firmly and made them drag down to her sides.

An awkward silence filled the room with tension, making both of the girls heads hurt with extreme dislike to being in the others presence with such conflict around them both.

"I want to tell you something first before I begin to tell you what I want to tell you about my feelings for you." Sakura broke the silence with her explanation, her hand now slowly creeping up Ino's jacket to rest on her shoulder.

Ino glowered at her furiously, nevertheless she nodded at Sakura whilst trying to let her anger die down to a minimum.

"You know…When I did more than I should of at the canteen? The day that Sai and Naruto had that fight?" Sakura began to explain, her voice in a soft monotone.

Ino nodded stiffly, crossing her legs to stop the erotic images in her mind get to her mind and her body.

"Well, at birth I was going to die from heart failure of some sort, and my parents - the bastards - would not let a baby girl die. Seeming as they were already disappointed that they had a boy instead of a girl." Sakura rolled her eyes at this before continuing. "So they contacted scientists and doctors from all around the world to ask if something could be done to help me."

"Most scientists refused to help me, seeming as that they thought the process would be a failure and I'd die straight away from the operations. The doctors weren't much help either, they just told my parents straight away no before continuing on with their own happy little lives."

"What was lucky was that, some scientist had a wife that wouldn't let any innocent baby who had at least a chance of survival just die with out a blink of the life outside of the hospital."

"So the scientist was forced to let out a secret that would cost my parents millions - the didn't care though, they just wanted a daughter. Screw the amount of money they had to pay. What they wanted, my parents got. Simple as that."

"It cost billions, Jesus I'm surprised it wasn't in the newspaper at that time it cost so much. The scientist took a random animal, tore it's heart out and replaced it with mine whilst I got the animal's."

Ino blinked curiously at Sakura, before placing a hand over Sakura's heart while she put her own over her own heart.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump!_

Pulling back in shock, Ino gasped at the difference between their two hearts as well as the difference between their two past stories.

"Your heart! It is…Faster, a lot faster than my own." Ino exhaled, not ready to believe that Sakura was actually calling herself an animal!

"Surprised? I am an animal after all." Sakura responded, rolling her eyes before smiling lightly at Ino.

"Sorry." She said suddenly.

Ino felt her jaw tense, and her whole body stiffen until she thought that her body would just instantly shut down on her.

"For what?" Ino spat, her fists still clenched tightly. She had to put her guard up to protect herself, from what? Getting hurt of course.

"For using you and Sai." Sakura glanced down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs a little so that the tips of her digits turned a bright red.

Ino felt a little blush of anger come to both of her cheeks, so Sakura had admitted that she was using her and SAI? God damn hot English chicks.

"It was wrong…I don't know what came over me. I-" Sakura was cut short as Ino's lips found their way tracing hot wet kisses down Sakura's neck whilst caressing Sakura's cheek gently.

"Ino…Why are you doing this to me?" Sakura asked, her voice quiet and so out of character that it made herself worry.

Closing her eyes, Ino bit down onto Sakura's neck - drawing out a sharp gasp and a little whine.

"Sakura…Me and you. We could work out in a relationship? Non?" Ino whispers, half scared of rejection and half terrified of denial.

"I guess…Though it'd have to be a secret from the other teachers. Because, you know Teacher/Student isn't exactly the best thing in the world…" Sakura nods uncertainly, how was she supposed to know this stuff? She was eighteen, she wasn't exactly the most mature one in the world to know about this stuff.

A sarcastic snort came from Ino, which strangely enough only made Sakura grip onto Ino more tighter.

"I am twenty years of age, you are eighteen. It is not like I am a horny old woman who just wants to get in your pants." Ino sardonically chuckled, hands lightly touching Sakura's tinted red cheeks.

"Pft. Whatever, you know you want to get in my pants." Sakura teased, her tongue travelling slowly up Ino's neck.

Beating back a gasp, Ino instead let her hands rest on Sakura's waist at the same time as pressing her body against Sakura's.

"Mhm. Non. I love you too much just for that."

Sakura was about to answer when the clock beeped on her wall, looking up her eyes widened significantly.

"Shit! We're late for French! YOUR OWN LESSON!" She cried out, jumping away from Ino which just led to Ino falling flat on her face.

Picking herself up, Ino just stared lazily at Sakura who was putting her hair right and dusting down her jacket and jeans.

"Sakura, you never answered me. I said I loved you…" Ino drawled, sorting out her messy ponytail that had seemed to come down since her and Sakura's little make out session.

Turning her back to Ino, Sakura stared hard at herself in the mirror before letting out a shaky breath.

"Ino, I just don't know yet. I do like you and by fuck I fancy you like shit but…" Sakura rubbed her arm tenderly. "I don't know if I love you yet."

Ino casually shrugged, pulling herself up using Sakura's bed before wrapping her arms around the pinkette's waist.

"It is fine. I can wait…I just want us to be, something more." Ino murmured, embarrassed at her own behaviour.

Sakura placed both her hands on Ino's, rubbing them soothingly before lifting one hand to kiss it's palm delicately.

"Fine then…I can do that." Sakura licked Ino's fingers lightly, savouring the taste of the French maiden on her tongue. "I'll break the news to Sai when we get into class."

Ino felt herself grow weary of Sakura's actions, she knew that Sakura was doing something incredible at giving her a chance, but honestly. Could she really be using her all over again?

"Sakura…Does that mean we are dating?" Ino questioned, biting her lip at the nerves that was running through her brain.

Turning around to face Ino, Sakura winked slyly before drawing Ino into a passionate kiss with her index finger.

After a few moments, Sakura pulled back, smug to see that Ino was now trying to keep herself from breathing too heavily.

"Maybe." With that, Sakura leaped out of the door, a smile of happiness on her face until she saw Sai running towards her, his face looking more than worried.

"Sakura-chan! Where is Ino-san? We have been waiting for her to show and she has not come. Is she ill?" Sai asked, his head tilted.

At hearing this, Sakura just laughed bluntly in Sai's face. "Oh no, she's not ill. I just think she's a bit breathless at the moment. Nothing she can't handle."

Pushing past Sai, Sakura ran down the corridors to try and get to the French Class before Sai could catch up with her.

Maybe dating Ino Yamanaka wasn't such a bad thing.

_A/N: I think I screwed this chapter up. I tried my hardest on it, but I couldn't get it right. -_- What do you guys think? ._. Should I rewrite this chapter? I feel like I've done no justice to you guys. Sigh…)_

_French Translation Of Chapter Title Is:_

_You're So Damn Hot_


	12. Chapter 12: Untouched

_(A/N: Sorry for the crappy last chapter. It's not an excuse, but I was having a hard time with my Mommy =) I took both positive and constructive comments and have combined it into one chapter. Hopefully this one won't be so bad…Or it could be just awesome. I was listening to Untouched by The Veronicas when I wrote this chapter, and seriously. ._. I LOVE IT! Also thank BackYard! He helped me a lot with this chapter and I'm entirely grateful!)_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Untouched**_

"Sakura-san! O-over here!" Hinata called, waving her hand in the air to signal where her and the rest of the groups presence were.

Looking behind her shoulder, Sakura flashed Hinata a grin before rushing over to skid right in front of her and Tenten.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late…" Sakura began, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as she got curious looks from everyone. "Just got a bit…Distracted."

Blushing, Sakura then hid her face in the nearest person's shoulder, aka Naruto Uzumaki!

Feeling Naruto tense, Sakura immediately took her head off his shoulder before patting it lightly with a very forced smile.

"Sorry about Sai, Naruto." Sakura apologized, her heart filling with guilt that the bruises that was across Naruto's arms and neck.

Putting one finger on her flushed cheeks, Sakura coughed lightly whilst Naruto just gave her very startled facial expressions.

"Oh and uh…Sorry about me too…" Sakura grabbed her arm to ease the tension and shame in her soul and heart. "I should have stopped him from calling you all those terrible things."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow, her body stiffening as she gazed up at Naruto who just blankly stared at her. "Sorry. Not good at apologizing, haven't done it in five years."

A soft chuckle came from Naruto's lips, making Sakura shiver a little at the tone of happiness but disappointment at the same time.

"Why are you so happy?" Naruto asked, ignoring the group's weird looks that they were shooting at him.

Sakura scrunched her face up in confusion at the blonde boy. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto smirked, his foxy grin making Sakura blush a little under his very handsome stare.

Cupping his mouth with his hands, Naruto leaned down by Sakura's ear before whispering teasingly into it.

"I'm sure you got distracted by something more than hard French coursework, hmm?" Naruto leaned back, muffling a laughter with the front of his hand.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura lazily smiled at Naruto who in turn just shrugged before turning to talk to a stuttering Hinata.

Leaning back against the classroom's outside wall, Sakura repeatedly banged her head against the concrete, hoping that somehow she could break it to Sai without tears and bloodshed.

Oh well, if he tried to hurt her Sakura had a good feeling that Ino might rip Sai's manhood off and stuff it down his throat before shoving him into a dustbin.

Yep. All sounded good. Though, she didn't know if Ino would do that for her - she tilted her head to the side at the thought.

Oh well, that's when money came along right?

"Pink bitch, you were the one who pushed in front of us all in the cafeteria three days ago!" A male spat at her, his Mohawk drooping slightly as he stared down at her - most likely trying to dominate her to cower in front of him.

Sakura would do no such thing, she'd rather date Lee Rock before being dominated by the male species.

"So what? It's not that like any of you tried to stop me." Sakura snarled back, a smirk appearing on her face as the spit she had attended to fly at him, hit him straight in his left eye.

Growling at the gesture that had been planted in his eye, he stepped forward to raise a very clenched fist at her.

"Oh grow a dick, you really can't take a joke can you?" Sakura mocked, one of her canines resting over her lip in a very contemptuous manner.

"Why, you little pink-!" He lifted his muscular arm up to give the biggest beating he had ever given in his life.

Sakura closed her eyes, willing for the fist to come so she could get this punk into detention for a week AND egg his dormitory when he was asleep.

Strangely enough, the fist that she had been waiting for did not come at all. The air did not rush and make her ears prickle, no gasps of surprise.

Nothing.

"I would not do that if I was you Mr Topper." A English, but only a hinted bit of a French accent filled Sakura's ears. From what she could tell from the accent, the person who was speaking was very infuriated at Mr Topper - who the fuck is Mr Topper anyway?

Opening both of my eyes, they soften instantly at the sight of Ino scowling at the Mohawk dude that apparently is Mr Topper whilst her arm is calmly placed over his fist to stop him from punching the living shit out of me.

"It is very unmanly of you to punch a woman who I assume is irritating the living fuck out of you, as the English say." Ino gave him a smile before lowering his fist for him. "Go get ready while I talk to Miss Haruno over her…"

Ino found herself gazing seductively at Sakura, who in turn just turned away to hide her blush.

"Disobedience to the school rules."

Almost releasing a giggle, Sakura mentally punched herself before facing Ino with a determined stare.

"Whatever…" She merely muttered, crossing her arms and pouting her lower lip at the blonde.

Ino arched an eyebrow at Sakura's behaviour before also suppressing a grin that was forcing to come to her lips.

"Whatever, what?" Ino answered back, a teasing tone hinted in her voice as she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

Mr Topper glanced at them both, his eyes wide as he saw the teasing and the hinted tones of playfulness while he suffered silently.

He hadn't left because Miss Yamanaka hadn't finished off her sentence with him, so he was going to be here for a while until she did.

However, it had been his mistake to accidentally cough which had brought all of their gazes back onto him.

"Mr Topper. Did you not hear me? GET into class. NOW." Ino very much almost yelled, pushing the student in with more force than intended as he opened the door to join the rest of the class - they had gone in when they had saw Ino approach from behind Topper boy.

After the slam of the door, Ino knew that this was signal that they were both alone in a VERY EMPTY corridor with nobody around.

Clearing her throat, Ino placed her hands behind her back before entwining them in an attempt to cover up her nerves a little.

"You are very late Miss Haruno." Ino spoke sternly, her head inclined forward to look over Sakura in a dominated manner.

Smirking, Sakura leaned back against the outside class's wall and clicked her tongue to get Ino's attention more.

"Psh. What are you going to do anyway? Whip me?" Sakura tormented, her eyes having a glint of vicious excitement in them.

Sakura felt her whole body blush when Ino nodded with a weak smile on her face.

"Oui, you are buying that me for Christmas, non?" Ino grinned, walking forward to decrease the space in between them both.

Once Ino had gotten to only a few centimetres away from Sakura, she licked the pinkette's ear before brushing Sakura's hand with her own.

"Or maybe…A new set of lingerie? That only YOU can undress me in. Hmm?" Ino smiled against Sakura's ear, feeling the pinkette shudder straight away at the light touch that she had been given.

However, Sakura pulled her head back as far as she could go until she hit the wall behind her.

"Y'know, with your hand creeping up my leg. Some people might think we're going out." Sakura joked, once again rolling her eyes as well as pouting monotonously as Ino placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Oh? Let them think." Ino answered, letting her hand creep further up Sakura's legs until they reached her thighs. "Oh. You are excited Saku?"

Placing a hand over Ino's to try and calm herself down, Sakura kissed Ino's neck lightly whilst rubbing Ino's hand.

"Not now Ino, you've got a class to teach. I won't be able to concentrate with so much tension in between my fucking legs." Sakura whispered harshly into Ino's ear.

Ino laughed sweetly at the statement, giving a quick caress to Sakura's core before stepping in with a very much heated Sakura following her from behind.

A satisfied smirk on her face, Ino clapped her hands to get the class's attention at the same time of walking through the many rows of desks.

Once reaching her own desk - and seeing that Sakura had now sat shakily between Naruto and Sai - she started her speech.

"Bonjour class. Apologies for being late." Ino started, bending down to pick up her suitcase that was full of textbooks and spare pencils, rulers, rubbers and pens in case students had forgotten their own.

"But as you see, Miss Haruno was keeping me very preoccupied." Ino winked slyly at said girl before returning to her normal job of shuffling papers and keeping herself presentable for the other students. "She is a very deep sleeper."

"Yeah right…" Sakura muttered loud enough for only her, Naruto and Sai's ears to hear.

"Oui. Now for whom that were here last week, we will be carrying on with the written Exam that we only did half a majority on." Ino continued, perching herself on the front of the desk with her legs crossed.

"And the rest will be given a answer booklet to copy the given questions down and answer them in French." With a flick of her hand to Tenten, Tenten stood up. "Tenten-san, I would like you to hand out the test papers, and the textbooks with the answer booklets."

Ino then rolled her papers up before pressing them down deep into her already overflowing pockets of her jacket.

"I am a busy woman. I have other matters to attend to while you do this test." Ino pointed directly to her right where a room that was full of computers and whiteboards were up and running. "I am leaving that door wide open so I can tell if you are talking or are passing notes to others around you."

Ino continued to speak as Tenten came to her desk to collect everything that she had to hand out.

Though, seeming as she felt like a very nice French woman today, she felt like that she should at least punish Sai for being Sai.

Just for today.

"Sai! Do not keep giving Haruno longing glances, I am sure that you two can both keep that to a minimum in my lessons!" Ino then tutted, uncrossing her legs and glancing at Sai - who had clenched his fist in frustration.

"Do you have the need to say something Sai? I am listening." Ino narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I am listening very intently."

Sai barely glanced at her, his fist compressed so tight that Ino could see the faint outline of his veins.

"Nothing Yamanaka." Sai replied through gritted teeth, obviously still hurt that his ego had been damaged.

"I think you missed out a title that I rightly deserve." Ino answered as soon as the words had left Sai's mouth, a finger on her cheek.

"Miss." Sai added, his eyes darkening to make his soulless pits glow in the lighted classroom.

"Thank you." Ino nodded curtly, turning her back on them all and walking directly into the other room.

How troublesome, she had forgotten to tell them to start.

Growling in impatience at herself, Ino quickly nodded on the wall to signal a start for them all.

They all put their heads down and began their long hard work on writing their essays.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

Scribbling down her message of the break up to Sai on her note, Sakura looked quickly at the open door to see that Ino was no where to be seen.

'_Typical!'_ Sakura thought quickly, looking back at her message to check if it looked okay.

_Uh, Sai. We need to talk about our relationship. I don't think we're doing well together…_

_- Sakura_

Looking over her shoulder, Sakura made sure that nobody was looking before tossing the note to her left.

She watched Sai curiously, his first expression being calm, then confused, then angry and then…

He shredded the note delicately between his two fingers.

Sai then started to write something back, stopping for a few minutes before carrying on with his long - or that's what it seemed - message.

Sakura felt the parchment lightly touch her hand.

Unfolding the scrunched up message, she blinked twice at the abnormally big hand writing.

_Who may I ask have you replaced me with? Sakura-san, I am not stupid. Do not tell me it's the blathering fool on your right._

_-Sai_

Glancing at the blathering fool on her right, Sakura wasn't surprised that Sai had thought it was Naruto.

She had hugged him, crushed his hand and had put him in his place once or twice more than she should have.

Oh yeah, totally Naruto.

Almost rolling her eyes at Sai's stupidness, Sakura instead chose to write on the back of the parchment as a reply.

_Naruto is not a fool! He's different that's all Sai. And no! It's nothing. I'm not going out with anyone else, it's just that I just don't feel like were going anywhere. I mean, we don't even talk for more than five minutes. How are we going to work out if we don't talk?_

_-Sakura_

Sakura flicked it back to Sai, chin resting on her hand to try and calm her anger at the way that Sai was now acting with her.

So that was how he was like. She almost spat at the thought of him being like a person that could charm her to get what he wanted before treating her like pathetic shit.

This time the paper hit her on the ear, landing directly in the palm of her opened hand.

She almost tore it open, her heated wrath almost getting the better of her.

_We do not talk because you spend so much time with Ino-san. I wonder sometimes if you like to spend more time with HER than you do me. It seems so. She'll know more about your body and interactions than I ever will. It doesn't matter. I have no need for such problems at this moment in time._

_-Sai_

Sakura did not frown. Sakura did not grind her teeth in frustration. Sakura did not clamp together her fists from restraining herself to punch Sai. Sakura did not feel like she was going to fall off a cliff in a confused state on how much Sai knew about her and Ino.

No, Sakura Haruno instead just smirked a little - looking over at her right to try and hide it from Sai.

'_You have no idea how much she knows my body Sai.' _Sakura silently mused, tapping her fingers on her thighs to bring back VERY good memories.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

Silently regretting what she was going to do, Ino unrolled her papers to reveal the hidden mobile phone she had stuffed in her pocket.

Grabbing it and going to her contacts, Ino had to remind herself that if her father was going to pick up the phone that she would tell him where to stick his ass and all his other body parts.

No, who she wanted was her mother. Her mother was a French Ambassador and had contacts with most countries around the world when it came to 'new' discoveries…

And what Ino had in mind was something to do with Sakura's animal heart. It had been bugging her ever since the words had slipped out of Sakura's mouth, though she hadn't bugged Sakura about it because at that time Ino knew that Sakura would most likely not discuss all her conditions with her.

Taking a deep breath, Ino pressed the left side button that represented 'Call' and waited silently.

The dull tone filled Ino's ears, making the blonde curl her toes up inside her boots in anticipation.

Then a little _click_ noise replaced the tone.

"Hello? Who's zis?" A gruff, but heavily accented sleepy voice answered. "I swear to god. If it's Molly, piss off! I'm drunk and sleepy!"

Ino DID punch the wall in antagonism, it was her fucking father who had to answer wasn't it? It always had to be HIM. The cheating, lying bastard that used her and her mother for money and sympathy.

Ino was disgusted that her mother had to put up with a worthless piece of shit of a husband like him.

"Hello _father_." Ino spat the last word as if it was the most nauseating piece of grunge her mouth had ever had the misfortune to speak when she was in his presence. "I am afraid, that it is NOT Molly. But your own daughter. Ino Yamanaka. Do you remember her? Or are you SO drunk that you cannot remember your own damn name? Vous morceau de shit."

A snarl came from other end and loud French mutterings until her father actually had the guts to answer her.

"Oh. It's _you._" He, like her. Did not use her name. Oh no, she would never call him dad. It would be too informal. "What do you want now? More money?"

Ino gritted her teeth and made a low hiss sound inside her throat.

"_No_. Unlike you. I WORK for money." Ino started, thinking of happy thoughts that would calm herself down - aka Sakura. "Oh and in fact, if you don't mind. I would like to speak to my mother."

A murmur and then a piggish grunt came from her father before loud shouts of unintelligible words that Ino couldn't make out for the life of her.

Another little annoying _click_.

"Ino! 'ow glad I am glad to 'ear from you!" Her mother's French accent filled Ino's ears and head. "It 'as been too long!"

Ino smiled warmly at her mom, glad to hear that her mom didn't sound troubled as she usually did when she was staying over at her father's dingy apartment.

"Hi Mom! I know it's been long, but…I've been a bit sidetracked lately…" There she was again! The same excuse all over again! Damn that Sakura! "Well any way's, I was wondering if you could look for something about something happening eighteen years ago about an human's heart being transferred with an animal's heart in order to live."

There was an awkward silence for half a second, which strangely enough seemed to keep in pace with Ino's heartbeat until her mother spoke up once more.

"Hm? Zat is a weird thing you want me to look for Ino. Is there something wrong?" Her mom asked, her tone filled with anxiety for her daughter.

"No! Nothing's wrong. I just desperately need the information. Please mom. I really need it." To her own surprise, Ino found herself begging frantically at her mom.

A sigh of exhaustion came from her mother. "Fine, fine. Tell me the subject's name or I will not be able to find anything about them or it."

"Sakura Haruno." Ino immediately said, feeling her knuckles ache from holding her mobile so tightly.

"I see. Well zat won't be a problem. But I will need you to get on a computer of some sort and sign in into your Live mail for me to send you the connections that I may or may not be able to get." Her mother replied stiffly, coughing a little.

Ino instantly felt guilt shroud her like a cloak that had enclosed around all her body leaving her with nothing but an empty shell she called a body.

"Mom? I'm sorry If I'm being a burden to you…It CAN wait. I just. Oh god. I'm so sorry Mom." Ino apologised, wishing that her mother was in front of her right now so she could hug her like crazy.

Another cough, followed by a wheeze that made the hair's on the back of Ino's neck stand up to attention.

"Do not be silly! You 're not being such a thing. Just please log into your Live mail. I'll send you the details when I'm done."

Ino instantaneously jabbed the 'End Call' button before placing it silently in her back pocket.

She felt terrible. One, her mother had to live with an uncaring bastard like her father, two she had to put up with a daughter like her who only visited once a year if even that and three she was ill with cancer.

Why had she even asked her mother this? She was being stupid, selfish and as she had said before, a burden.

Though, right now she had to log onto Live mail on a public computer - the only computers in the school - and she had to do it so secretly that not even Sakura could know.

What would Sakura even do to her if she knew that she was going through her private stuff?

"Whips…" Ino whispered, a gentle smile tugging on her lips.

Realizing that she had to log on quicker than that, Ino rushed over and quickly sat down on the computer suites chairs before quickly moving the mouse around to check if the computer was turned on.

Silently muttering a yay when the screen turned on to an already teacher user, Ino quickly set about on logging her information in on her Live Mail.

Her mother hadn't sent her the information YET, but what she did find was almost as interesting.

A new update profile on Sakura was enlisted in her inbox, stating clearly it was from Minato who had previously gotten the information off the school's local governors.

Jeez, that man was such a heart throb, Ino betted a twenty pound note that some of them would turn gay for a one night stand with this man.

Oh right, where was she?

Clicking on the message, Ino blinked in surprise as Sakura's high school pictures and profile came up.

And by profile, she meant a profile! It had all of Sakura's pictures in almost every detail. Of course, only pictures of when she was smiling in school.

Ino raised a questioning eyebrow at the update date of the profile.

_00/00/000_

She knew that it must be some sort of glitch, but Ino had a nagging feeling in her guts and she knew it must be something more than that.

Ino dismissed it for now. Right at this moment, she needed to know how Sakura got to this school and why. Only people who were either troublesome, or just wanted to fight when they were older would come to this dump.

_Name: Haruno Sakura_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: 28__th__ Of March_

_Zodiac: Aries_

_Mother: Haruno Lucinda_

_Father: Haruno Ren_

_Sibling/s: Haruno Harosh_

_Background-_

Ino was about to finish reading the profile more when a pop up from her Live Mail told her clearly that her mother had sent something.

Ino was just hoping to god that it would help her understand Sakura more and maybe she would get to know more about Sakura's condition without putting poor Sakura through the trauma of telling it her all.

Without hesitation, Ino clicked the link that sent her directly to the files that her mother had sent her.

It opened up in Word Document, the writing so big that Ino knew that her brain was taking it's time of understanding all of it.

From what she could see of the document, it was an old article that was written in translated English from French.

Jeez, how Ino loved her mother. She made a mental note to send her mother herself in her own wrapping paper next year for Christmas - seeming as once more she couldn't go to see her family this Christmas once again because of her authority at the school.

Looking once more at the door to her right, she smiled despite herself at the sight of Sakura hugging Naruto whilst Sai just barely scribbled down something on paper before crushing it in between his fists.

Ino found it quite weird that she didn't feel malevolence when Sakura was showing - or being shown - affection to any other male or female apart from Sai.

Maybe it came with her knowing that HE did not deserve anything that Sakura had, body and mind!

Oh well, she better start reading the article on Sakura's condition her mother had sent her.

**Human and Animal Heart Transplant:**

**Successful!**

_The subject has had it's human heart taken cleanly out of it's body very closely and many scientists had been there to schedule and check on it every few minutes or hours._

_The heart that we swapped the human heart with was taken from a young wolf's pup who was already a test experiment before the two transplants between human and animal._

_The subject survived through the operation, but suffered terrific injuries that will probably scar the subject for life, however the pup died only a few hours later. A very misfortune loss, but one we had to make for man kind._

_Through the operation, the subject had kept waking up from the sleeping drug we doused the subject with - we put this down to lack of sleep and irritation of being kept through numb pain._

_Connecting the heart of the wolf cub was the trickiest part, some organs seemed to almost collapse at the weight that we were putting on it - which was little, however it still seemed that the organs was straining against the weight._

_Then before the cub died, we collected the blood samples of the animal before checking the blood to make sure that it would not give the subject diseases. When we did not find anything, we decided to risk it all and inserted the blood to mix with the subject's before waiting desperately._

_We was wrong, the blood did not match and we tried our hardest to keep the subject alive before we could try to do the almost impossible and separate the two bloods away from each of the veins._

_What scared us the most was the fact that the danger of her dying then completely faded away, not one trace of her going to die in access to reason._

_We did not know what to do, instead we found out more on the subject's heart system, looking in on how to find out what the subject's traits would be like with an animal heart and with animal blood pumping through the body._

_The results took over three months to process back to England from Canada - in which the Canadian's brought the most horrific news._

_What we had did had done nothing GOOD for man kind. No, it was much worse. The traits of the animal would show, in jealousy, anger, excitement and every other different emotion. The subject would have to be totally monotone to be able to control her own body in COMPLETE control. _

_Though, the Canadian's told us completely different, saying that the traits did work on emotions, but only if the emotions completely exploded into the subject - mostly anger and jealousy._

_What made us fearful the most on the subject's conscious of course, was how long the heart would keep up. The maximum of the heart surviving and the subject's body evolving is only to last for twenty-five years._

"What?" Ino breathed, her hand clutching at her jacket to try and steady herself without much success.

_Thump._

"Twenty-five years? Oh my god…She's only…" Ino felt something trickle against her cheek and used her thumb to smudge the tears away. "Eighteen years of age and…"

A impatient cough came from behind the blonde, making Ino freeze and her blood to turn to milk.

"Y'know…If you really wanted to know more about me, you COULD have just waited for me to tell you." Sakura spoke, her teeth gritted in a heated wrath that was directed towards Ino.

Quickly turning around, Ino was shocked to see that Sakura - even though she had her teeth gritted - was looking extremely calm.

"Sakura…I. I'm sorry." Ino bowed her head low, only catching a glance of the empty classroom.

Feeling warm arms circle around her waist and a light kiss to her forehead, Ino was once again shocked to find that Sakura had pulled her into a hug.

"I know Ino. I know. We just need to talk." Sakura explained, letting her fingers get tangled into the older woman's blonde mane.

"You are not angry with me mon amour?" Ino gasped, nuzzling into Sakura's neck for warmth. "And where is all the class?"

Sakura felt her brow furrow more. "No, Ino. I'm angry with you, but I'm sure you've got a reason to explain it to me…I hope for your sake anyway." She then looked quickly over her shoulder and did a triumphant grin. "Oh them? Looking for a naked Minato. Apart from Naruto had to round up all the guys to grab all the girls who had raced after him."

Ino chuckled lightly, which was hard, seeming as she had just found out something that could very well change her and Sakura's lives.

"Oui, but there is no naked Minato is there?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh, you are a very naughty girl Sakura Haruno."

_A/N: STOPPING THERE. I've done NINE PAGES PEOPLE! NINE! :D Give me a round of applause. No, I'm kidding. Ugh. Hope you enjoy reading this. X.x I did try hard on it. I promise I did!! Again, the heart transplant confirming into an animal transplant explanation still isn't done yet. Teh. I hope I've added suspense to it all. Who knows what's going to happent to Sakura?)_


	13. Ch13: Blondes, Masks, Honesty and Trust

_(A/N: Ughhhh. Christmas is almost upon us all and the stress that it's causing is unbelievable. My mom being moody to my dad getting frustrated with me for focusing on a 'stupid fan fiction, not going to make money!' aka Pretty Baby and not my coursework. Like I give a fuck. Anyway…Surprise after surprise. Blegh. Developing characters in this chapter. The most I'll develop is Naruto and Temari.)_

**Chapter 13**

**Blondes, Masks, Honesty and Trust**

"No honestly Ino, we need to be truthful about this. We haven't been together for over three hours and already you're snooping around my personal business!" Sakura groaned, placing her hands on her head to scrunch up her pink tresses. Ino was so irritating!

"Mon amour! I apologize! I was just wanting us to 'bond'! To know more about each other!" Ino once again apologized, in honesty, she was getting sick of apologizing to the pinkette. She had already told Sakura that she was sorry, but Sakura was not the one to just leave it at that! "Is that so wrong?!"

Sakura wrung her hands, tempted to strangle Ino so that she wouldn't have to deal with this right now.

"YES! When it comes to things that I didn't want you to know about!" Sakura groaned once more, slumping against the chair she had pulled up to sit next to Ino with.

Ino grimaced at this, crossing her arms and silently clicking all her email screens down with everything she had gotten from her mother and Sakura's information from Minato.

"So," Ino started, staring blankly at the screen as she turned to shut it down with the mouse. "You would not let me know when you are about to die with your heart condition?"

Sakura shot her a glare, followed by a pointed look that held her words directly in her facial expression.

"You know very well I didn't mean that." Sakura growled, cracking her knuckles to ease herself from slugging Ino right in the jaw for even suggesting that. "Ino…We just need trust in a relationship. And patience!" Sakura added, placing a hand on Ino's shoulder before shaking it a little.

"Ino. Once I'm ready. We'll talk about it all. I promise. We just need time. We both do." Sakura explained, her eyes softening as Ino just nodded stiffly.

"Oui. But, I want you to be more cautious when you move around! I want you to relax. I need you to -" Ino babbled until Sakura silenced her with a lick on the cheek.

"Shut up you silly French woman. I'll be fine." Sakura grinned, wrapping her arms around Ino's neck before pulling the woman into a bone-crushing hug that would make cousin Chouji proud.

Nuzzling against the crook of Ino's neck, Sakura sighed happily when she felt the French woman beginning to caress her stomach lightly.

"Though…I don't think we're ready for sex just yet…" Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out into fits of giggles. "Want to know why Ino?"

Ino lifted an eyebrow suspiciously, noticing that Sakura was shaking a little against her body.

It was hard to concentrate, no matter what Sakura said, Ino would not just let the thought of her Cherry blossom being taken away from her by something so evil and yet so understanding as death.

However, it was stupid to feel this way about something as pathetic and weak as love…

Love made you weak, love made you crumble and love gave you wounds inside and out - no matter what the consequences were.

Was it funny that her father had been the one to tell her all these things? Was it hilarious and just a whole fraud?

Ino let her hand travel up Sakura's shirt to rest on Sakura's heart, hissing a little when Sakura made her grope her breast.

"You didn't answer my question Ino." Sakura breathed, nibbling on Ino's neck lightly before biting hard.

"Ugh. Haruno…" Ino whispered, pleasure travelling up her spine and every vein in her whole body exploding in delight. "Fine, fine. Why aren't you ready for making…"

Ino smirked at the words she was going to utter. "Sweet, passionate, and may I add, hot, love to me just yet?"

"Well…" Sakura began, letting out a little snort. "My heart might collapse through it all!"

Ino's eyes widened and without hesitation she bopped Sakura immediately on the head, another bop on the head following after the other.

"SAKURA! That is not funny!" The French woman roared, feeling tears stinging at the back of her eyes while she repeatedly hit the pinkette.

Sakura giggled, letting her arm's fall from Ino's neck to be stilled at Ino's waist once she had untangled her hands from Ino's blonde locks.

In spite of her giggling, Sakura stopped when she saw that Ino's eyes were glazed over with a wet liquid and that her body was trembling a little.

Feeling responsible for this, Sakura exhaled before putting a hand on Ino's cheek - letting her thumb rub the pale skin soothingly.

"Shush my French maiden, don't worry about me so much. It's nothing, nothing at all." Sakura reassured, even letting her forehead rest against Ino's. "I'm NOT going to die. Okay? Sometimes the tests are wrong. These are one of those times."

Ino tensed a little, closing her eyes to block out the constant thoughts of bad childhood, worry for Sakura, depression and her mother that was penetrating her mind until she thought that it could no longer hurt anymore.

Sakura didn't even know that she was lying not only to Ino, but to herself as well as she told Ino not to worry about all these things that was swirling inside both of their heads and hearts.

"You are just a child Sakura, you do not know what these test papers could be telling you." Ino replied, her tone hard and her gaze looking down at her feet that was pointing their tips together.

Sakura, who had also been looking at her feet at the time, let her stare wander onto Ino's lowered head.

Sakura gritted her teeth and almost slapped Ino for insulting her like that! She was never a kid! She had stopped being a kid at eight years old when she had stabbed the teacher's ankles with scissors.

"I'm not a child! I'm eighteen years old for fuck's sake Ino! I'm right! I'm not going to die! I'm not going to get hurt! AND I'M NOT GOING TO SHUT UP UNTIL YOU KNOW THAT!" Sakura ended her rant with a little scream of protest, clutching Ino's chin to make the French teacher to look up.

Ino who had made a back up plan just when Sakura had lost it to her rage at being called a child, was ready for her plan to proceed.

Lightly letting her tongue out, she painfully slowly licked Sakura's bottom lip whilst leaning forward to try and prise the cherry blossom's lips open with her tongue.

"Hmm, Sakuuu. Calm down." Ino teased, letting the finger tips of her digits caress Sakura's face at the same time as grabbing the younger woman by the neckline and pulling her in closer. "Not going to go into another _childish_ temper tantrum are you? _Tantrum alert…_"

Sakura snarled inside her throat, letting Ino's cool fingers glide over her face dreamily.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ino sneakily slid her tongue into her mouth, exploring her hot cave of a mouth.

Groaning when Ino sucked on her tongue and pressed her thumb down on an erect nipple, Sakura felt her hips grind into the French maiden's on nature to this feeling that was bursting up inside of her.

"Mhmm. Whips." Ino respired, her moans coming out shaky and the feeling of the wetness between her legs now melting onto her thighs.

Almost spitting in desire, Sakura gasped when she felt her shirt being lifted up and her back being pressed down onto the cold floor underneath her.

"Ino!" Sakura whined when the French woman had reacted to her groans by grinding herself into Sakura's already wet cavern. "Maybe, oh god. Let's just take it slow Ino…Fuck Ino!"

Ino grinned at the helpless girl under her, liking the feel of Sakura's wetness trickling down both of their legs while at the same time combining with her own soaking, wet liquid.

"We aren't going to do much." Ino whispered, her eyes a light with hunger. "Just going to make out until Kakashi-sensei walks in. Not like you mind, non?" Ino finished with a light tease torment, silencing Sakura's protest with a lust filled kiss.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

Slamming her locker, Temari continued to hit herself again and again against the wall next to her.

How could she be so stupid? Ino Yamanaka had not taken her away from Tenten like she had told Tenten before they broke their friendship up.

No. It had been HER. Her, Temari! Oldest sister of Gaara and Kankuro. HER!

Why had she been so stupid? She had been an alright popular person in the first place before she started hanging around with Tayuya and Sai. God, she had a mountain of boys trying to be her boyfriend, but it never was enough was it?

Oh no! She had wanted more! More fame! More popularity! EVERYTHING. She took and never gave, she stole and sneered whilst doing it, she broke and she tore and she never mended.

She, Temari was a sin to the human world and to everyone in it. She was a piece of filth on someone's shoe that deserved to be scrubbed off and thrown into the bin for safe keeping.

Yeah, the only thing she had to live for was for her two brothers and her father who wanted her to be a rich fighter so she could help him pay his allowance and everyone else's in their time of need.

Fuck no, she'd probably let the poor bastards starve to death and get on with her already fucked up life.

"Jeez, I really am a bitch." Temari murmured, resting her whole body against her locker before looking out of the window to receive a blast of sunshine.

Shielding her eyes, Temari grinded her teeth to calm her anger down.

"Bastard sunshine. No fucking respect." Temari spat, literally spitting in the bin at the end of the corridor.

Hey! She had a respectable aim! She wasn't a good long-range fighter for nothing, right? Cough.

Oh whatever, she hated Wednesdays. She'd skipped French for a very good reason, Ino Yamanaka was teaching and that could only mean one thing.

She and Sakura Haruno would be secretly teasing each other all through the lessons, tickling each other, lightly smiling and just sharing something that Temari wished she could share with a person without pretending to think up plans of killing Kankuro when she was older.

No! Wait. Something wasn't right about that thought…

Scratching the back of her head, Temari's eyes lit up in her epiphany of the moment that had just come into her head.

She DID plan on killing Kankuro when she was older. Silly her. Machine guns would be dirty, messy and quick. No, that was not the way she wanted Kankuro to go.

Maybe a baseball bat? No even better. Her fan. Oh yes, smash his mother fucking face in while he's asleep and pretend Gaara did it.

Oh yes, success was on her side this time in life!

Before Temari could think of some more wicked and cruel ways to punish Kankuro, a cough awoke her from her too-good-to-be-real thoughts.

Looking up mercilessly to eye her enemy, Temari did a double take before realizing who it was.

"Naruto? What is a stupid bastard like you doing here?" Temari growled with a hinted smile coming on her lips.

The handsome blonde boy just shrugged. "I don't know. Just walking and I saw you." Naruto scratched his right arm. "Thought I should say Hi…Heh."

Temari frowned lightly, feeling something in her heart that she hadn't felt for a very long time.

She felt grateful for some reason, Naruto had made her feel that way without intending to and now she was just standing there - probably looking like some mad fool to the blonde boy.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Temari offered Naruto a forced yet a still weak smile.

"Uh. Hi Naruto." Temari gripped her two buns and tightened them to try and get her stupid brain back into work. What the fuck was she doing? She hated the kid for hurting Sai right?

'_Then again, I hate Sai. Smug bastard.'_ Temari reasoned with herself, just managing to catch Naruto's sentence.

"So. Are you okay? You look kind of…Troubled?" Naruto asked, taking his jacket off and tying it around his waist.

Temari felt like she needed to give Naruto a punch in his jaw for being worried about her, she was not a damsel in distress! She did not go around in tutu's begging people to save her ass and be anxious about her!

Nevertheless, another part of her told her that the butterflies in her stomach was gratitude and comfort towards the demon boy as most people called him.

"It's none of your business!" Temari snapped, going for her first option of what to do apart from that she didn't punch the living daylights out of him.

On the other hand, even if Temari didn't know Naruto that well, she knew some traits of him. Once of them was to make sure that everyone was happy before himself; she hated that trait the most because it made him seem vulnerable to the world and if she could ever help it. Temari would make sure she was never that vulnerable in her whole entire lifetime.

Before Temari could register anything, Naruto had pressed himself against another locker next to her, his arms crossed and a foxy smile on his face.

"So you ARE troubled." He uncrossed his arms. "Well that's no big deal, you can tell me if you want."

Temari turned her back on him, staring down the empty corridors that led to the canteen where almost all her class was probably at.

"Why are you so bothered anyway? I hardly know you. And lets be honest." Temari felt the heat of anger in her cheeks die away. "You must hate me."

Even if she was facing away from Naruto, she could tell that his grin had probably frozen and had instead turned into a very deep wrinkles of a frown.

"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. It doesn't suit such a fine, strong woman like you, Temari!" She heard Naruto say. She even imagined him lifting his right thumb up to give her the good guy sign.

Temari scratched her arm to stop herself from kicking Naruto where it hurt at such kindness. Never in her life had she been given such. She was the oldest, the leader of the pack, the one who was there to comfort and not be the other way around.

So instead, she turned on the fox brat and gave him the finger of doom aka the poke, right in his chest.

Stumbling back a little, Naruto grasped his chest like he had just been called fat by a strange old woman.

"Don't act like you know me when you don't!" Temari growled, grabbing Naruto by his shirt and pulling him forward. "This person you're seeing right now! It's a fake! This isn't me!"

Only then did she let go of his shirt, her breathing heavy from her furious rant that would make Gaara cower with his little racoon teddy bear.

Temari narrowed her eyes mercilessly, matching Naruto's own eyes that was also narrowed in the heat of her statement.

A sardonic chuckle from Naruto's lips, surprising Temari at the scornful tone that was coming from someone who had been the one who had reassured her the most in the past few minutes than anyone had been to her in the past nineteen years of her whole life.

"Then why don't you try to open up a bit, eh? What's wrong with you? Chicken?!" Naruto then flailed his arms around, making chicken noises as he walked to stand directly in front of Temari. "Don't be so scared of me." He finished with a whisper, his arms dropping to his sides.

Temari blinked a few times at such words that had been spoken to her. Did Naruto just read her mind? Whoa…He had said all her emotions in just two four sentences and without no doubt in his mind as he said them.

Her eyes drooping, Temari refused to look into his cerulean ones, afraid that she might expose her emotions, feelings and secrets to him.

"I'm not scared of you for gods sake." Temari murmured, gripping her jacket to wrap it more tightly around her. "I'm scared of me. My rage, my selfishness, my jealousy and all other immoral emotions that is running amuck in me. THAT'S what scares me."

Naruto stared at her for a few moments, before rubbing his chin thoughtfully at her speech.

"Temari, as I said before." Naruto said, his voice having a husky ring to it that made Temari shudder. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, everyone's scared of emotions at least once in their life."

Naruto turned his back on to begin to walk down to his dormitory. "However, if you're scared of being alone without any emotion and being insane for the rest of your damn life then…"

He began his slow pace back to the dormitory, his eyes never wavering to look over behind his shoulder.

"Welcome to the club." He finished bitterly, the words rolling off his tongue.

Temari glanced up, the echoes of his feet walking away from her was still clear in her mind and ears.

She didn't know what had just happened, Naruto had prodded deep inside her heart and soul to understand her in only just a few minutes.

Why had she let her guard down? God damn it! She had sworn to herself to never let anyone see her so protected when it came to her emotions.

"Naruto!" Temari cried out, not believing that she was running after the man with such ferocity that her legs were already aching. "Uzumaki! Stop!"

Temari shut her eyes tightly, though regretted it instantly when she impacted with something soft and silky.

Not bothering to open her eyes, Temari clutched onto the soft fabric that was bringing her cheek warmth and sobbed into it.

"How can you see through me? This act? How can you see through it so much when other people just glance at me and believe me? How?" Temari asked, her body wracking with dangerous sobs. She hated _this._ A sudden break down and she was already falling in a man's arms she didn't even know that well.

Temari finally came down to her conclusion of what she was, and what she was to most people.

Useless, feeble, weak.

For Christ's sake. She was supposed to be the _strong_ one who kept Kankuro and Gaara in their places with her and the other people around all three of them.

Temari only gripped onto the silky material tighter when two warm arms embraced her in a friendly hug.

"Because I've done that act before." Naruto raised Temari's chin with his middle finger to look at him properly. "And believe me Temari, it does not work. The wall breaks and shatters into pieces and all that is left is what you are now."

Temari gritted her teeth, her jaw clenching while she tried her complete hardest not to be angry at Naruto, after all, he was the one who had made her cry for the first time in five years.

"What? Are you saying I'm a scrawny, powerless bitch that has to hide behind a mask?" Temari began, sighing as she leaned into his chest for comfort. "Because if so, you're damn right."

Temari felt Naruto's body wrack against hers. However his was from a laugh that had escaped his parted lips.

Pulling away, Naruto patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Temari, I think you and me should go for a walk."

Naruto held out his hand, a boyish grin on his picture perfect attractive face. "Come on, nobody will know. Just me and you. How about it?" He added with a wink.

Temari eyed his hand with a wary glance, suspicious about what she was going to accept or decline.

_Oh take the risk and fuck it all. _

Yep, that had been her motto and Temari had always followed her motto wherever she went.

Placing her hand tenderly in Naruto's, Temari was swept off her feet as he pulled her along.

"Come on Temari! We're going to have the best night ever! And that means no sex!" Naruto cheered, offering a cheeky smile.

Temari in response just blew a blonde lock out of her face. "Don't overdo it Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

"JESUS! The French know how to make out." Sakura groaned, tugging at Ino's track suit bottoms.

Ino licked her lips painfully unhurriedly, her hand snaking up to grab Sakura's hair to just yank the English girl up to her lips.

Pulling back, Sakura let hands travel up Ino's stomach, only stopping when she got to Ino's breasts.

From where she was being straddled, Ino had a light pink see-through bra on that showed her erected pink nipples.

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Sakura quickly leaned up and closed her warm mouth over one of the hardened buds. Ino quickly gasped as Sakura stroked her nipple lightly with her tongue. Sakura sucked and licked through the lace for five minutes until Ino pushed her slightly away.

Then a loud knock on the closed door of the French maiden's classroom.

"Hey Ino! If you're still in there! Can I come in please? I need to use your classroom for a few seconds."

Eyes wide at the realization of the voice, Sakura pushed Ino off of her and collected her shirt and other accessories that had been thrown through that make out session and shoved the clothing on as quick as a flash.

Ino on the other hand, smiles lazily at the hurrying pinkette who in turn just gets even angrier at how the blonde is just looking at her like a piece of meat.

"_Ino!_ Put your shirt on you _twat_! It's _Naruto_!" Sakura hisses through clenched teeth, shaking her fist threateningly at the French woman.

Ino laughed heartily, grabbing her almost torn T-shirt - Sakura really did have long claws, I mean, nails - and pulled it over her head.

"Oh mon amour, you are the cutest little thing I have ever laid eyes on." Ino giggled, placing a light kiss on Sakura's chin.

Sakura rolled her eyes, biting her lip to stop herself from breaking out into a big smile.

"Whatever sexy. Come on, we've got to see what Naruto wants." With that, Sakura helped Ino up before they both walked towards the door to see what could Naruto need.

Unlocking the door, Ino narrowed her eyes when she saw that Naruto's hand was clasped in none other's than Temari's.

Sakura on the other hand, smirked with delight - probably forgetting who Temari was - and gave Naruto a look that made even the fox boy blush.

"Sooo. Are you two going out?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms and inclining her head in the direction of their hands.

Ino couldn't help but laugh when they both looked down and literally shoved each other away from the other.

"Like I'd be interested in a stupid bastard like him." Temari growled, though she was looking in another direction entirely.

Instead of going off in a huff like Sakura and Ino had expected, Naruto scratched the back of his head speedily.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Don't joke about that kind of stuff!" Naruto then shot a side ways glance at Temari. "We just need to borrow your classroom for a second."

Ino gave Temari a little wave when the sandy blonde haired girl looked straightforwardly in her direction, expecting some sort of angry growl but instead got a slight twitch of a smile.

Sakura just shook her head, laughing silently to herself along with grasping her hands together and placing them behind her back.

"Of course. Just don't get too kinky in there, okay?"

Ino secretly smiled, glad to say that she had known all along Sakura was a dirty, little, but amazingly sexy little girl.

"Whips, Sakura." The French teacher murmured, before walking in the direction of their dormitory.

Sakura slapped her forehead before trailing miserably after her gorgeous French mistress.

_(A/N: Okay, it's a filler chapter. But next chapter will probably be better. And like the NaruTema action? Don't worry Sasuke IS coming! He'll be here soon. I promise. Okay, filler chapter. I know it's boring but still. I needed to do this chapter ;) Thanks for reading?!)_


	14. Ch14: Whips, Lingerie and Attachments

_(I had a feeling I'd get this done either Christmas or the day after Christmas. So right now, it's Christmas in my story, okay? OH BAI THE WAY. MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS. XD Thanks for all the reviews guys by the way, they've lifted my spirit quite a bit. My dog just died a few days ago and I've been feeling awfully depressed after it x_x Oh well. This is for you Bonnie :D Rest In Peace forever my little doggie x])_

**Chapter 14**

**Whips, Lingerie and Attachments**

Sakura blinked a couple of times, her eyes just getting used to the light that was shining brightly in her sore eyes.

Jeez, who had opened them god damn curtains anyway? Screw them, whoever it was, they was going to get stabbed in their sleep when she found out who had done it.

Sakura then came down from Mount Stupid - which she had been on quite a lot lately after hearing so many rumours about Naruto and Temari recently - and hit the seventh floor of Mount Epiphany after she realized that only her and Ino had the key to their dormitory room.

Sitting up instantly, Sakura gripped the bed sheets that was clumped under her palms and growled.

"Innnooo! You pesky little French asshole! Get you and your French baguettes right here -" Sakura stopped immediately through mid-speech when the bathroom's door opened to reveal a very much naked Ino Yamanaka.

Grabbing her pyjama top, Sakura yanked it over her nose and mouth to stop herself from showing Ino that she appreciated the sight of Ino's never-ending curves and luscious lips - top and bottom, she might add - and the way Ino was biting her lip adoringly at her.

"Bonjour?" Ino asked innocently, inclining her head towards Sakura's direction with a little smile on her face. "You look troubled, which is strange seeming as it's perfectly early. Five in the morning and you are already stressed out?" Ino finished with a sly wink.

Sakura bit down a groan of her enjoyment to be gazing at Ino's perfect body, this was just too unfair. What was Ino thinking? Surely the French woman knew that an eighteen year old couldn't take all this with her hormones at five in the morning?

Wait!? Five in the fucking morning? Sakura checked the clock at her bedside to find out it wasn't there.

That was until she found out that her bed was oddly enough opposite her; the clock did read thirty-five minutes past five though.

Sakura furrowed her brow, puzzled at why she was not in her bed like she had been in before she had gone to sleep.

Crumbling the blankets even tighter, Sakura found her answer and confusion in none other than the French maiden who was now surprisingly stretched out on the bed - still naked as the day she was born.

"Ino." Sakura spoke dangerously calm, still not awake enough to try to find enough reason to be able to understand reason. "Why the hell are you naked? And why am I in your bed when I was sleeping in my own when we went to sleep last night?"

Ino never let the smirk leave her face, her hands trailing down Sakura's showing thighs, legs and ankles.

Sakura's breath hitched when she saw how Ino's hand was slowly, delicately and sensually was gliding up her thighs to go under her shirt.

Grabbing the hand, Sakura pulled it back from under her shirt but was not fast enough to stop Ino's hand from resting on her cheek tenderly.

Using her other hand, Ino placed two fingers on one cheek, giving Sakura a cheeky smile as she caressed the pinkette's cheek lovingly whilst moving closer and closer for more warmth in Sakura's body heat.

"For your first question." Ino began, sitting up, her hand still tightly on Sakura's cheek. "I was having a shower when you called my name, so I thought you might be hurt. So I rushed out."

Sakura blushed a little, tugging subconsciously on her pyjama pants that was clinging to her because of all dreams that she had encountered while she had slept last night.

Jeez, blaming Ino's erotic French love novels wasn't going to get her anywhere now was it?

"Secondly." Ino continued, this time scratching her back to relieve the tension away from the aching muscles. "I was feeling cold and my blankets weren't warming me up as much as I liked."

Sakura snorted, mostly for an excuse to shut her eyes and to show Ino that she wasn't easily amused by it all.

"So you practically sexually harassed me while I was asleep?" Sakura snarled, despite herself feeling a little satisfied smile creeping up on her features.

Coughing to hide her snigger, Ino let her hand drop down to Sakura's waist to pull the pinkette towards her.

Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, Ino wrapped her two arms around Sakura's waist to drag her into a hug.

"Hhm, so warm." Ino purred, licking the outer shell of Sakura's ear. "How can men resist you mon amour?"

Sakura pouted her lower lip, returning the hug whilst kissing the lower part of Ino's jawbone.

"Gosh, and I thought men were hormonal in the morning." Sakura moaned, rolling her eyes when Ino smirked against her ear.

"_Merci _Sakura. I take that as a compliment to find out that you like my touches and teases." Ino grinned, breathing hard on purpose to feel the fabric of Sakura's shirt sticking to her sweaty breasts and stomach.

Sakura poked Ino's stomach with her index finger, pushing the French woman away from her a little.

"I'd like it better if you was dressed." Sakura spoke calmly, secretly enjoying the way Ino's body had tensed and how her face was contorted into surprise and anger.

Nearly jumping off the linen bed, Ino stormed over to the bathroom door once more before turning around to gaze heatedly at Sakura.

"Humph. I see you don't like my body well enough?" Ino lifted her nose up high in air, eyes closed and arms crossed.

Sakura knew when she was nearing the line of going over the top and hurting people and she knew that she may have put a toe out of line there.

"You don't' get it. I've got hormones that match yours Ino, maybe over powers yours and I don't think I could keep my hands off you if I tried." Sakura reasoned, crossing her fingers behind her back to pray that her words had pulled her out of the Sakura-killing zone.

Ino failed to repress her rather tight, weak but still a smile that snuck onto her face with delight.

"Oh really? Well, I suppose I must get dressed for you mademoiselle if you get so…" Ino placed a finger on her chin in thought of what words she should use.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, leaning down on her side to watch Ino with childish curiosity.

Ino's eyes brightened, by the looks of it to Sakura she had finally found the word she had been looking for.

Sending Sakura a quick wink, Ino put a canine over her lip as well as grinning preposterously at the over interested girl.

"Hot and bothered?"

Sakura gripped the back of her neck to stop herself from nearly stomping over there to PIN Ino to that wall and well…Just to change herself from the Virgin Mary that she was too the…You get the idea.

Sakura dismissed her thoughts and sunk straight back into the warm duvets, sighing as a pure tinge of pleasure and bliss swam through her body.

Stretching, Sakura arched her back away from the warmth for a second before falling back into the covers.

Sighing in frustration but harmony at the same time, Sakura turned so that she was lying on her side to face the wall that was also staring back at her.

Now she was being stupid, she couldn't be bored if she'd just woken up, it just wasn't right.

"Ino better hurry up…" She murmured, putting her chin in her hands as she tried her hardest not to think of the blonde.

Sakura was about to stretch to try to shake the sleep away from her eyes, but suddenly her hand brushed against up something hard that made the sleep fall away from her anyways.

Pulling herself up, Sakura let the covers fall down her chest to rest in her lap at the same time as searching for the hard thing that her hand had touched so faintly, yet had sent such electricity up her body.

Once finding it, Sakura gripped the edge of it and slid it out of the covers to rest on her lap.

It was a book. Carved into an oval shape and strange patterns printed across the soft velvet front of it - it looked like she had touched the wooden spine when she had thought it was a hard object.

Opening it, Sakura gasped to see that dry blood had splattered across the pages, covering most of the words with it's stain.

She traced her fingers across the page, feeling the printed words and the cracked blood against her fingers until she finally met just the plain and rough edges of the paper.

"Jeez…What is this book?" Sakura said under her breath, flicking the page over to reveal an index page.

Her eyes widened with surprise at the titles of everything that was listed on this particular page, by god what the hell is it with her discovering things out the hard way?

"_Beauty and The Beast? Cinderella?_" Sakura questioned all of these titles quietly, her hands trembling a little as she got to some titles that she knew was not supposed to be in a fairy tale book.

"_Dracula, Spine Chillers, The Woman In Black, The Woman In White and The Thing On The Doorstep?!_" Sakura cried out, honestly appalled and stunned at what was in this book.

"For fuck's sake, this is supposed to be a kid's book. Not some murdering book about fantasies of slaughtering people."

Daring herself to flick over the next page, Sakura was absolutely surprised to see tons of pictures stuck everywhere, over the story titles, over some of the blood that was obviously on the page and over the thick tape that was taping together some of the pages together.

It was a family of three with two dogs. They were having a picnic together, the mother having silvery-blonde hair that shone brightly in the light of the sun, livid silvery eyes and her face had a kind smile on it's features in addition to her smile, her nose was creased up as the she absent-mindedly tickled the dogs stomach while looking at the camera.

Sakura traced the woman's face, smiling lightly at the similar features this woman had to Ino, the curve of the jaw line to the way she smiled. God, this was definitely Ino's mother.

Sakura found herself grimacing at the next person. A man with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, honed skin, a very faint goatee and a everlasting grin on his face was tousling a blonde little girl's hair as if it gave him a great joy of him doing so to the child.

Sakura had to admit, Ino's father was a very handsome man - though his actions weren't very handsome at all and Sakura had decided that time when Ino had told her everything her father had done to her that she, Sakura, would detest this man for eternity for hurting Ino more than once.

Hell she disliked the man for even hurting Ino once.

Though, her strings did also pull for the dogs that were in the picture too.

"Jeez, one of them are going to end up as freaking hot dogs." Sakura murmured to herself, not really up to her own humour at the moment.

Shrugging, Sakura looked down to see a big black X sign covering the blonde girl's face, sure there was her body and hair but her face was entirely covered by the inked X.

Sakura blinked hard, finding that something was twisting and turning in her stomach in fury at such an image. Maybe it was because she knew that it was Ino who was being hid behind such evil black ink such as this that was covering her probably beautiful little face.

"Oh mon amour, why must you look at such depressing things such as that garbage?"

Sakura jumped back at the feeling of something hot against her ear and lower neck, finding herself hitting something even warmer; turning out to be Ino's arms as said girl wrapped them around the pinkette.

Letting the book fall from her hands, Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see a astonishingly calm Ino who was giving her a very affectionate smile.

"You aren't angry?" Sakura mumbled, giving Ino a tight smile to try to bring back confidence in herself.

Sakura felt Ino's arms that was wrapped around her waist tighten, or maybe she was just being paranoid at being in a place where she felt safe.

"Of course not, I love you." Ino snuggled her face into the crook of Sakura's neck, enjoying the smell of faint perfume engulfing her nostrils.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that she was saved from Ino's wrath for this moment in time.

"Ino…" Sakura said quietly, rubbing Ino's hands with her own to try to soothe her own thoughts.

"Mhm? What is it?" Ino replied, licking gently at Sakura's pulse point to try her hardest at making Sakura forget the subject of what she had just found out to be her most private possession.

"Who sent you that book?" Sakura asked, feeling her hand shudder as she placed it on top of the downy book.

Ino exhaled noisily, grabbing the book from Sakura's hand and tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

"My last year's Christmas present from my father." Ino answered back bitterly. "Before you ask, yes he knows I'm afraid of blood. That is why each page is covered with massive amounts of it."

Sakura felt her eyes widen and her hands turn into very clenched fists with sweaty palms and foreheads.

"W-what?" She managed to stutter out, turning around to gaze fearfully into Ino's cerulean eyes. "Why?! Why does he do all of this to you?"

Ino found herself smiling tenderly at the blossom, touched that somebody actually was worrying over her that wasn't herself.

"Let's just say that me and my father haven't got on well with each other for the past sixteen years of my life." Ino then gave Sakura her most sincere smile. "But as the English say, who gives a fuck?"

Ino then sat down in front of Sakura, grabbing something from under the bed before shoving it tightly in her lap with her hold still wrapped tightly around it.

"Besides." Ino began, tickling Sakura's arms lightly. "It is Christmas, non?"

Sakura felt her insides freeze, it was Christmas and she hadn't even known? Good lord! Where was her brain going this time of day?

Sakura also did a double take when Ino then produced out a very large handful of mistletoe.

"And I would very much like a kiss." Ino whispered huskily, leaning over to lightly brush Sakura's lips.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat; she was trying her damn well hardest to blink back tears that was threatening to overpower her. She hated HIM. She didn't fucking know Ino's dad, but she knew that she hated him.

Except she knew that wasn't the reason why she was fighting back tears, she knew she wasn't blaming Ino's dad when she knew for a fact that it HIM who was ripping Ino apart from the inside out.

The reason was because Sakura, herself, hadn't been much to Ino in the past few months she had been there. Hell, she had tormented Ino the moment she had got there, made her even more scared of blood, stolen her heart, broken it and finally she only just managed to put the pieces back together.

God, she was much to blame as much as Ino's father.

Finally snapping under the mental pressure that was being pressed down onto her heart, body and soul, Sakura flung herself at Ino.

Arms wrapped around the blonde, Sakura pressed her lips harshly upon Ino's in the most passionate kiss she could muster without using both of their tongues to participate.

Ino at the time, was rather enjoying that Sakura was making her lips feel numb with her very hard and not to mention fiery kiss; apart from that was until she felt something liquid and tasted very much like salt trickle down her throat.

Pulling back, Ino was more than alarmed to see gentle trails of watery fluids streaming down Sakura's cheeks - making her eyes look puffy and red from the amount of liquid.

"Saku? What is wrong?" Ino questioned, bum shuffling towards Sakura with her arms outstretched to embrace Sakura in a hug.

Leaning towards Ino, Sakura blinked hard to get rid of her remaining tears before answering.

"I just…Don't deserve you at all." Sakura finished pathetically, relaxing and melting into Ino's arms.

Ino couldn't help herself, she slapped Sakura lightly on the top of her head while shaking her head.

"You should not say things such as that Saku." Ino answered back angrily, though the teasing in her voice was still hinted. "I love you very much and I would not have anyone else."

Sakura rubbed the top of her head with her palm. Jeez, Ino packed quiet a punch even if it wasn't intended to.

Though, even if Ino was quite a killer when she was angry or even worse, sad then at least she knew the exact words to make her feel better.

"I'm NOT going to hurt you Ino. Ever again. I promise." Sakura whispered, clinging onto Ino tightly.

Ino sighed, picking up two presents that she had hidden under the bed for safe keeping - she definitely did not want Sakura laying her beautiful eyes on such sexual toys.

"Then I guess you do not want the whip for your Christmas present?" She grinned, pressing the present in between them both whilst tearing it to reveal what she hoped would be something that would make her Christmas a very, very happy one.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

Temari washed her face off, glad to say that she was officially make up free for the whole Christmas day.

Now all she had to do was get rid of her own mask, her own bitterness and her own problems so that she could at least make SOMEONE happy today.

Aka fucking Uzumaki Naruto. It was all his fault. All of it. The way she was feeling. Everything was his fault.

"_Why do you hide so many things from people?" Naruto asked absentmindedly, his arms crossed behind his head as he walked with her into the night._

"_I already told you before. If I get too close to people. I get attached and I know humans too well. They break you, shatter you until you're nothing but the dirt grinded into dust." Temari once again explained,_

"_Pft! That's because you hang around with the wrong people. Like Sai, for example." Naruto chuckled, ignoring her scowl._

_Rolling her eyes, Temari did not try very hard to find the humour in such a stupid sentence that could only come out of Naruto's mouth._

"_You don't know me well enough to understand me." Temari answered, glad that she could use this excuse once more as she had said to past boyfriends who had gotten sick of her moods._

"_Okay! Fine, say that I don't know you well enough. But it doesn't mean I can't care enough for you." Naruto answered matter-of-factly, his tone making her glare at him with ferocity._

"_Whatever. Care for me all you fuckin' want Uzumaki. It won't change anything I feel about you." Temari replied, crossing her arms and walking faster to get away from the blonde brat._

_Hearing a groan of exhaustion behind her followed by fast paced footsteps, Temari found herself waiting until Naruto's hand was on her shoulder._

"_Temari-chan! That hurt! I was actually going to ask you what you wanted for Christmas, though it IS quite last minute." Naruto grinned teasingly, before then pulling her into a one armed hug._

_Suppressing a tiny smile at the comfort of it all, Temari instead chose it to make it look like she was infuriated at his actions by pressing her eyebrows together and frowning like an idiot she was._

"_I don't want anything from you." Temari growled, unknowingly snuggling more into Naruto's hug._

_Naruto pouted - though he hadn't missed her cuddling into him more than she would have let herself - and instantly broke out in an even bigger grin than before._

"_You like chocolates right?" He asked, looking over at her along with walking across the bridge and over the lake._

_Temari nodded stiffly, not knowing what was in the pit of her stomach and not knowing if she liked not knowing what was becoming of her and her emotions and feelings._

"_Don't think for a second that I'm getting you anything." Temari snarled, pulling away from the blonde boy a little._

_Naruto in turn just pushed her further into his side, emitting another growl but he also noticed that Temari did not pull away like he had thought she would of._

"_Oh well! Christmas is the time of giving and not receiving so I don't mind that much Temari-chan!" _

_Temari punched him hard in the back, winding him a little however not enough that he didn't stop walking in the same pace._

"_Stop with the chan already! I don't like attachments!" Temari roared, not noticing that she was gripping onto him tighter in her sudden fury._

_Naruto shot her a weak smile. "Whatever Temari-chan."_

This was what she had sworn not to do! Yet, here she was! Cradling a cup of tea over it while thinking about all the things she should have done BEFORE and not AFTER.

Attachments were wrong and not needed. She didn't need to have friends, by god she didn't need to have a family, all she needed was herself and the world that was around her.

Yet once again, she had another attachment to him. Like she had been with Tenten, an attachment.

And she was always the one to break them, to destroy them both until neither could properly see because of the blinding tears that flowed down their faces until they could not find anymore more tears to cry.

"Christmas day and I'm sulking over the past and the present." Temari used her finger to flick a sandy blonde lock out of her face. "Whoopy doo. I'm such a Scrooge."

It seemed that her worries about her worrying if she would need to put make up on today was put on a hold when a sharp knock came to her door.

"Temari-chan! Why aren't you at breakfast? I saved a hash brown for you too." Naruto's voice called out to her from behind the door. "Oh! And I've got your present too!"

Temari felt her facial features soften, the crease on her forehead seeming to fade away and her mind caving in to his voice.

"Uzumaki. Stop with the chan!" Temari found herself saying, nevertheless getting up from her bed to place her tea on one of her shelves.

"Woohoo! Temari-chan! Open up. Or I'll get Ino and Sakura to cave this door in!" Naruto threatened light-heartedly.

Temari let out a very low growl. "I'd like to see you and them lesbians try."

She swore that she heard a light gasp from the other side of her door, a gasp of surprise or fear? Temari honestly didn't know.

"How'd you know?" Naruto whispered harshly, twisting the door knob to try and break himself in.

Temari let out a little smirk, mostly because she was proud that she had guessed right.

"The way they look at each other, the way their hands meet in light touches - yet those touches are just so…Sensual that I can feel the electric go up my spine whenever they touch one another or gaze into each other's eyes. It's mesmerizing." Temari finished breathlessly.

A light chuckle answered her, followed by something sliding under her door - scraping the wood off the floor lightly.

"What's so funny?" Temari snapped, grabbing the door knob and twisting it viciously and opening it so fast that she was surprised it didn't snap off it's hinges.

"Hey! Watch it!" Naruto replied hastily, grabbing something was in front of them both and pressing it in her hands. "I spent good money on that."

Letting the twinges of anger turning into a lick prick at her skin, Temari focused on what was in her hands.

A bouquet of roses and two DVDs with a box of chocolates? How had he managed to get all of those things through the damn door? She would question Uzumaki about that later.

"Uh, uhm." Temari cleared her throat, embarrassed a little at how she had lost everything she was about to say when he had given her just a simple little Christmas present that meant nothing at all to her.

'_But it does mean something to you.'_

No! She wasn't going to allow the same thing that had happened with Tenten happen with someone as fucked up as Uzumaki Naruto. No! It was a transgression that she would not let happen.

"Thanks…" She finally answered, turning her back on him to place all her gifts on the side of her bed.

"No problem. But anyways, don't spread shit about Ino and Sakura okay? Please Temari-chan. They don't deserve it." Naruto pleaded, going on his knees and grasping his fist in his other.

Temari stiffened, a bit miffed that Naruto would actually think she would do something so absurd. Sure, she was a bitch and she admitted that she was - but honestly. Did he really believe that she would do something as low as that?

"I won't. Believe it or not, I did have SOME friends." Temari answered, turning around and tripping over Naruto in the process.

Immediately she was steadied by firm hands around her waist, lifting her up right whilst trying to keep her from toppling over the obstacle.

"Whoa, dattebayo. You should be more careful Temari-chan." Naruto smiled up at her, lifting himself up from his kneeling position before dusting himself down with a hand.

Temari punched him in the shoulder, her eyes narrowed dangerously as if she was cutting Naruto down to size for such a sentence that was being directed at her.

"And YOU shouldn't be kneeling down in front of me when you knew that I was going to turn around and walk into you!" Temari retorted, lower lip pouted as well as her fists being clenched rather tightly.

Naruto in response shrugged, crossing his arms and placing them behind his head so he could lean back a little more.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let me just get straight to the point. What are you doing for this Christmas?"

Temari let out a very sardonic laugh, a smirk coming on her face that looked so malicious that if Naruto was a man enough he would admit that it sent a shivers down his spine.

"Getting drunk by myself while my brothers try to catch girls. Thanks for asking, now what are YOU doing?" Temari let a cold sneer form on her face, catching the fearless Naruto off guard by a mini second.

Nonetheless, Naruto wasn't the son of Minato Namikaze for nothing and knew how to recover in less than the time most people would in a situation like this one as such.

"Well! That's great. Because me and you are going to go and sit in my dormitory and watch those two great movies I got you!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist up in the air and grabbing the two movies from her bed side.

"Wait! Are you asking me out on a date or something?" Temari asked, a half worried and maybe a half happy expression printed onto her face.

Hiding a blush, Naruto just placed a hand in hers before dragging her to his dormitory.

"Well, you could say that. But I just don't like people spending Christmas alone without anyone as fun as me around." He explained, winking at her.

Temari scowled.

Though honestly? She was silently cursing her attachments and wishing that the knots in her stomach would go away.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

"Ino! You can't be serious?" Sakura exclaimed, giggling a little as she unwrapped the leather whip.

Ino gave her a flirtatious smile. "Oui, I am very serious."

Sakura let her face drop from it's happy side to the side where she felt guilty. "I didn't get you anything Ino…Oh my god…I didn't even know it was Christmas…" Panic flooded to her face as she grabbed Ino's shoulders and shook her roughly.

That was until a very wicked smile crept up on the edges of her face, startling Ino at how evil and devilish Sakura looked.

"Though." Sakura began, pulling at Ino's sweater. "I think we could get those whips and lingerie in to good use, huh?"

Ino gulped.

_(A/N: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME. Merry Belated Christmas dudes and dudettes ;D Not checked in grammar just yet because I wanted to put this up so fucking badly. Anyway, cough.)_


	15. Chapter 15: Je t'aime

_(For people who dislikes angst-ish, yet hot love scenes like the one in this chapter. Well, I suggest you skip this chapter. Though you'll be missing out quite a lot. And I mean A LOT. Gosh! I love teasing you all. I really do. I almost didn't start this chapter. Let's just say I was a bit obsessed with my Fleur/Hermione ness in the HP universe, can't help it. They're fucking hot together… I won't forget you all though ;D Let's get started. Oh by the way. My first sex scene EVER. O.o -Gives you towels and some ice- Now read on!)_

**Chapter 15**

**Je t'aime**

"Sakura…I am not so sure what you are asking me." Ino gulped, pushing herself away from the pink goddess that was crawling on her all fours towards her.

"Ino…Shut up and come here." Sakura purred, crawling closer towards the startled blonde.

Ino who had normally been the one to hunt the pink divinity, was now backed up right against the headboard of her bed.

"Mon amour! I think you need to calm down a little?" Ino chuckled nervously, her hands up in defence of herself. "You do not need to do this because you have not gotten me a gift! It is understandable!"

Sakura growled lightly, a seductive smile on her face as she got so near Ino's lips that she could swear that she saw the light shine of hidden lust in Ino's cerulean eyes.

"Oh but darling, this may be a little present for you. But well," Sakura began, her tongue licking Ino's lower lip. "It's more of a present for me as well."

Ino noticed that she was sweating a little from her forehead and quickly wiped the liquid away with a flick of her wrist.

"That is…excitable." Ino managed to murmur, glad that her lips were tightly closed and not wide enough so that Sakura could prise them open.

Sakura felt her patience slip away as Ino only did nothing but sit there and stare intensely at her.

"Ino…" Sakura growled, her canines growing in anger as she leaned over to let the point of her teeth scrape over Ino's neck.

Ino knew at that time that Sakura had left a mark that would probably be there until she died.

"Mine." Sakura grinned at her with a predator's smile as she moved her body over Ino's.

However, without realizing, Sakura had opened up another scar of the past that would also be with Ino for an eternity.

"_For fuck's sake Flora! _(1)_ Get these dogs under control now!" Zack called out, kicking the poor dogs in the stomach to push them away from him._

_Flora, who was covered with flour was being followed by her happy six year old daughter Ino who at the time was clapping her hands excitedly._

"_For fuck's sake Zack, leave 'hoze dogs alone!" Flora yelled, picking up the two whimpering pups in her arms and holding them closely to her chest._

_Grunting, Zack stood up, his arm outstretched to slap both dogs roughly around the head._

"_Stupid mutts, wish we never had 'em." Zack answered, kneeling down to pick up the glass pieces he had broken whilst trying to make a bird out of glass._

_Flora snorted, sick of her husband and the way he reacted to everything around him - including herself and Ino._

"_Zat is ridiculous! 'ou were the one who wanted zose mutts as 'ou call zhem!" _

_At that second when those words had tumbled out of Flora's mouth, something pierced Ino across the cheek which in turn sent a trickle of blood gliding down Ino's porcelain skinned cheek._

"_Shit. I missed." Zack muttered, not noticing that Ino was now looking at him with curious eyes. "Stupid glass. Stupid women. Resistance to me is futile."_

_Walking away was the best thing Zachary Yamanaka did, and everyone who knew him knew that too._

_Flora instantly dropped the two dogs and knelt down by her daughters side, brushing the blood off Ino's cheek with the side of her thumb._

"_Mom. What just happened? Why are you crying?" Ino asked, kissing each of her mother's cheeks to get rid of the tears._

"_Nothing ma petite. Nothing at all."_

The scar was invisible now, nothing but hidden under flesh.

Nevertheless, the scar was still there, forever in Ino's heart and it had resurfaced the memory just as Sakura had marked her.

Not even bothering to try and hide the tears that had come so freshly and so surprisingly, Ino grabbed Sakura by the cheeks and pulled the pinkette towards her in a passionate kiss.

Sakura moaned into the kiss, her hands getting tangled in Ino's tresses before pulling the blonde towards her.

'_No. You need to ask her. Wrong.'_

Ino dismissed her good judgment of this situation and instead let her hands slip down Sakura's shoulders to rest on her hips.

Sakura tasted salt on her lips in addition to that, almost all of her animalistic senses vanished into nothing.

Her canines grew back to their normal size, her wolf desires had now only just became more human and her mind had now returned to its normal state.

"Ino." Sakura spoke into Ino's mouth, her warm breath sending shivers up Ino's spine in the wonderment of having Sakura look at her with such a diminutive and concerned frown that she would normally have found it adorable if she wasn't remembering such things about her father.

Ino ignored Sakura, instead slipping her tongue into Sakura's mouth before Sakura could cry out or protest.

Feeling Ino's muscle in her hot mouth almost sent fireworks out of Sakura's brain - and not to mention down below into her core.

"Ino…Stop it please." Sakura begged once more when Ino finally pulled back, giving her a voracious glare to silence her.

Unbuttoning Sakura's pyjama top slowly, Ino kept her face down to hide her tears and the painful reminders that were seemingly controlling and clouding her own human thoughts.

"You want this Saku…As much as I want it." Ino finally responded after a long silence, including her own sniffles and Sakura's shaky breaths.

"Ino…Not like this." Sakura began, yet was once again silenced by Ino cupping her breast and moulding it into her hands.

A strangled moan came from Sakura's throat, giving Ino more than enough confidence to allow her tongue gently lick at Sakura's pulse point - which elicited another moan from the pinkette.

"No Saku! Resistance to me is futile! I am yours and you are mine! Right mon cheri?" Ino snarled, scraping her teeth over Sakura's bare shoulder.

Sakura screamed quietly, her arms wrapping around Ino's waist as the blonde tried to yank the pinkette off her.

"Ino! I don't know what's wrong with you, but you aren't the Ino I know! Please, just tell me what's wrong." Sakura pleaded, back arching a little as Ino slipped her hand into Sakura's lingerie in the struggle.

'_Resistance to me is futile!'_

Ino slumped against Sakura, her ragged breath stinging Sakura's cheek as she collapsed her forehead against the pinkette's own.

"Saku…I…" Ino's throat went dry and she felt that her stomach had been sucked into the biggest black hole to be ever created in history.

Startled, Sakura blinked and for the first time in her whole time of being fucking terrified of Ino's unnatural behaviour.

She saw Ino's own look of horror, at herself or something that was deep inside her soul.

Sakura honestly had no idea what it was, but whatever it was she would make sure she found out what it was before this day was over.

The liquid that travels down her stomach to be soaked up by the fabric of her pants wakes Sakura up to Ino's presence.

"Oh, Ino…" Sakura lightly breathed out, her hand up stretched to caress the foul tears away from Ino's gorgeous eyes.

"Saku…Don't let me become like _him_. Please!" Ino begged, grabbing onto the waist of Sakura's pants and shook with such determination she found it hard to breathe. "I don't want to hurt you if I become like him…"

Eyes softening with sympathy, comfort and love, Sakura leaned up so that she was face to face with her French maiden.

"He's got so much control over you, hasn't he?" Sakura asked, kissing Ino gently on the lips.

Nodding sadly, Ino bowed her head in shame before muttering a reply. "Oui, he has." Grounding her teeth, Ino then buried her nose (and shame of being so pathetic in front of Sakura) in the crook of Sakura's neck.

"Why am I so weak Saku?" Ino asked the pink haired girl, caressing Sakura's abdomen at the same time as seeking more and more warmth from Sakura's neck and collarbone.

Sakura sighed, letting her hands run down Ino's back until she felt that she had found a good enough answer for her girlfriend.

"You aren't weak Ino. Don't say that about yourself. I wouldn't change you for the world." Sakura answered back sternly. "I love you for whom you are and that's that!"

Ino's eyes widened, her body froze and all her senses - including her very much hidden lust - went numb.

The hands that had been around Sakura's neck loosened to fall down onto Sakura's lap while her eyes searched for the explanation in Sakura's green ones.

Sensing the sudden awkwardness between them like the animal that she had become in birth, Sakura arched a questioning brow at her lover.

"Ino? What's the problem?"

Was she thinking about her dad again? Sakura mentally sighed, by Jesus, if she ever got her hands on that French git or was he English? Oh who gave a fuck. She would remind him what English girls could do when they were drunk and very frustrated at some blonde bloke who had done something to harm her mate.

Oh totally, she could imagine herself walking to France - though she might need to swim some of the way - and holding a fake toy pistol at that skinny bastard's head before shouting _'Silence! I kill you!'_

Okay fine, it was pretty amusing to think that she COULD actually do that if she got the money to go to France and went to Netto _(2)_ before going over to stalk Mr Yamanaka and his pet chickens.

"You just said that you loved me." Ino broke Sakura away from her thoughts, her words mumbled and slurred.

Sakura batted an eyelid lightly, before throwing her head back and laughing as loud as she could. "Well no shit Ino. I'm glad that your ears are working well."

Wiping tears of mirth out of her eyes, Sakura was glad to see that a very small smile was on Ino's reddened face.

Clearing her throat, Ino gasped when Sakura's hands pressed against both of her cheeks; no doubt feeling the warmth that was being radiated off her skin.

"It is not that mon amour…" Ino stated softly, clasping both of hands over Sakura's which then led them being dragged over to her waist. "You have just never said you loved me before as you wanted time to think it all over…"

Sakura silenced the blonde with a passionate, mind-blowing kiss that led to her body covering Ino's in it's enthusiasm and ferocity.

Pulling back enough so that their lips were only brushing, Sakura smirked when she felt Ino's hand slide up and over to caress her inner thighs, jeez this woman was too irresistible for her own good.

"You like it when I say those three words don't you?" Sakura teased, lavishing Ino with kisses all over the French woman's face. "It's why you've gone all red."

Ino felt herself redden even more - if that was possible seeming as she felt her cheeks had gone super nova - and immediately turned her face away to hide her very obvious cheeks.

"Oh well, not my fault that I love you. Or should I say…" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in thought before hitting her chin with her index finger. "Je t'aime _lover_…"

Ino let out a mocked gasp, surprising Sakura at the way it had come out more than anything.

"You are finally paying attention in French?!" Ino questioned her excitedly, heart racing as Sakura slowly untied her tracksuit bottoms.

Sakura bit back an animalistic snarl that was trying to escape from her throat and lungs, by god Ino was pissing her off at how slow she was going.

"Mhm. It's because that fucking hot French teacher keeps making me go dreamy eyed whilst working. Though, I wish she'd hurry up and react a little to me." Sakura hinted, grinding her hips into Ino's to hopefully get a reaction.

Ino snapped her eyes shut and hissed viciously into the pillow at the side of her head, clutching the fabric clumsily as Sakura once more grinded herself into the panting blonde.

"So, it is about time you claimed my body with your passionate…ANGH." Ino arched her back at the feel of Sakura's searing mouth around her now exposed nipples.

Sakura unlatched herself from Ino's nipple, instead letting her tongue lick gently down in the middle of Ino's cleavage.

"Fucking…" Ino managed to finish, her hands buried in Sakura's pink tresses as she yanked and whined at the pink goddess to hurry her actions.

Sakura frowned in disappointment, pulling away from the blonde which instantly triggered a reaction of Ino wrapping her legs around Sakura's waist and pulling her forward.

"Saku, did I say stop?" Ino murmured, her eyes closed abstractedly in pure bliss and the desire that was seeping through her.

"Non mademoiselle, but I'm afraid you used the wrong word at this apparent time." Sakura smirked, yanking Ino's sweater and shirt down to hide the French maiden's breasts away from her sight.

Grabbing Sakura's hand, Ino grinned slightly at the glitch of fear that passed through Sakura's eyes before she then took Sakura's index finger in her mouth.

Swirling her tongue around Sakura's digits, Ino then let her foot crawl in between Sakura's legs before rubbing her toes gently around the outside of Sakura's clitoris - mainly because of the problem of Sakura's panties being in the way of her destination.

Groaning in approval, Sakura very nearly gave in at the pleasure that was going through her blood and mind and instead got rid of her frustration of almost giving up on trying to keep her breathing from sounding too excited.

"Fuck, Ino. I'm not going to fuck you." Sakura whispered in between her moans the wetter she got every time Ino curled her toes into her.

Ino whined desperately, not sure if she felt aggravated with Sakura or just plain saddened that she was going to be made to wait longer.

"I'm going to fucking love you like no other. Ready?" Sakura asked, an animalistic smirk on her face.

Before Ino could even reply, Sakura had dived on her once more, lifting her shirt up so quickly and licking around her nipples so fast that she couldn't decide which was pleasure or pain of Sakura being so fast for her brain to feel anything at all.

"Saku, go slow please." Ino beseeched, her hands once again going straight into Sakura's pink curls.

Nodding while she licked and nipped lightly around Ino's breasts, Sakura let her hands wander below until she reached Ino's tracksuit bottoms ahead of then pulling them down so that the French woman could then kick them off herself.

Fingers caressed over Sakura's back…And Sakura moaned deeply onto the fleshy mounds that held her concentration. Her tongue lapped at Ino's pink nipples, bringing the pert nipples of the French maiden to full attention.

In moments rather than seconds, their clothes burned off them both in the heated passion they had enticed themselves too.

Ino threw her head back and let her jaw drop in ecstasy, her hands keeping the young woman to her breasts alongside with wrapping her legs firmly around Sakura's waist and letting herself grind deep into Sakura's wet and damp sex.

"Ugh…Ino." Sakura cried out, releasing herself from Ino's breasts to let out an elicited groan.

"You are hungry for me Saku?" Ino groaned, rubbing herself up more against Sakura's abdomen now.

"Starving." Sakura clamped her eyes shut, letting her hand go low enough so that she could stroke Ino's hooded bundle of nerves that was glistening with wet and had the musken scent of the blonde written all over it.

Not expecting for Ino to arch her back so that her stomach could connect with her own, Sakura found herself humming at the stickiness of sweat and the smell of sex washed over her senses and nerves.

"I love you…" Ino whispered through half lidded eyes, only delicately gasping as Sakura massaged her through her blonde curls and slickness. "More than…ungh…anyone else than I have ever met in my whole twenty-two years of living."

Sakura pressed her lips hard on Ino's in response, opening up the French teacher's mouth with her tongue.

Another gasp escaped Ino as Sakura pierced her mouth with her tongue and attacked her wet taste buds. Already heated from Sakura's ministrations, Ino couldn't help but buck her hips when Sakura then slid her tongue out of her eager mouth.

"You are a tease Saku." Ino managed to breathe out, licking earnestly on the pinkette's pulse point.

Tracing the corner of Ino's earlobe, Sakura bit down on the lobe harshly to silence her own moan and Ino's ridiculous babbling that was starting to make her head ache like there was no tomorrow.

"And you talk too much." Sakura murmured, this time letting her face glide lightly over Ino's stomach until she got to the place that made her face feel more heated than it had been before.

Sakura grinned and wasted no time in burying her face immediately (almost desperately) in between Ino's legs.

The heavy scent of sex surrounded the two women, heady, exhilarating and intoxicating to the fullest. Anticipation seemed to fill Ino's body with such power and every flicker of Sakura's tongue against her swollen essence, Ino climbed higher and higher to her peak.

The righteousness of it all began to fuse with Sakura's fantasies, and she felt her own insides exploding with substantial amounts of pleasure as she let Ino's groans sidle through her longing ears.

Then without warning, a inquisitive sugary liquid began trickling down Sakura's throat. Slowly at first, but then came at full force when Sakura began to lick down harder, faster, better and longer.

"Ino…You taste so…" Sakura said between lapping at the liquor and letting her hand run up Ino's body to cup Ino's warm breast with the palm of her hand.

Sakura looked up to see a smug grin on Ino's glowing face, the smugness even showing in Ino's cerulean eyes as the blonde panted hard.

"I taste magnifique, non?" Ino spoke through clenched teeth, her chin hanging low on her collarbone.

"Not at all." Sakura chuckled, the vibrations of her voice making shudders go up Ino's body. "You actually taste kind of weird."

Ino let out a low laugh - which most people would find impossible, when you're trying to restrain something as great as massive amounts of desire seeping through your veins.

"_Merci_." Ino breathed clutching desperately at Sakura's shoulders as the pinkette plunged a digit casually into her.

"Geez Ino, you aren't half tight." Sakura commented crudely, secretly enjoying the way the blonde's body made the covers stick to her pale skin at the sweat that was pouring off her.

Grinding her teeth together, Ino slammed the back of her head hard against her pillow.

"Mademoiselle, please…It's too much." Ino whimpered, shutting her eyes and clenching her nails into Sakura's shoulders. "I can't stand it any longer…"

Sakura pouted lightly, letting her fingers slowly come out of Ino's hidden cavern and instead latched her mouth on Ino's normally hidden extremity.

Grabbing the sheets under her, Ino roughly thrusted into Sakura's mouth, biting back a scream of ecstasy at the same time as telling herself that this was REAL and she was fucking enjoying it.

Rolling her eyes at the impatience of the teacher, Sakura slowly let her teeth graze the bundle of nerves before pulling back quickly to check on her handiwork.

Ino at that time, lost it then. She cried out Sakura's name in pleasure. She opened her eyes to take in the picture of Sakura - who by now was straddling her - looking at her with sleepy eyes. Ino couldn't see why Sakura could be this sleepy. By god, she was the one who got laid; she got laid pretty good if she might add at that. Never in her twenty-two years of living in this fucked up world with her Father and Mom did she ever experience something as invigorating as what had just happened to her. Finally locking eyes with Sakura, she gave the pink haired goddess a lazy grin before shutting her eyes and exhaled heavily.

"Thank you Saku…" She exhaled, letting her arm drape around the pink haired girl so she could pull the girl to lie on top of her. "Je t'aime."

Smiling a little, Sakura placed her head on Ino's chest and breathed in slowly. Okay, so she still hadn't got her virginity taken away from her just yet, but right now, being with Ino.

That was simply the last thing on her mind.

"Ino…I mean what I said. I love you so much." Sakura whispered, closing her eyes sleepily. "And me and you are going to…Walk to the end of the world together. You okay with that?"

A sluggish grumble answered her. "Mhm. I am perfectly happy with that, mon amour. You are 'o beautiful ma douce. I shall love 'ou to ze end of time."

Sakura snuggled up closer to her lover, pecking Ino on the cheek lovingly. "You have a little French accent when you're tired? Oh that's cute."

Ino bit her lower lip to stop herself from yawning. "Oui, 'ou making zuch passionate love to me, 'as tired me out to the fullest douce."

Unable to stop herself, Sakura ruffled Ino's long mane of blonde hair and kissed her neck delicately.

"Aww! Poor baby! Should I let you get some sleep?" Sakura jokingly taunted, poking her lover softly in the ribs.

Ino coughed weakly, pushing Sakura off so that SHE could snuggle into the younger woman's warmth.

"Mhm. Yes please Saku. Though, we did not use the whip did we?" Ino muttered, liking the feeling of Sakura running her fingers through her hair.

Sakura snorted, kissing Ino lightly on the head before continuing giving the blonde a 'head' massage.

"Why use that thing? It would have ruined the pleasure." Sakura answered back with a grin, tracing Ino's neck until she found the mark she had left.

"Sorry bout that Ino."

A light snore answered her.

Smiling warmly at her French maiden, Sakura snuggled down into Ino's warmth before closing her own eyes.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

So this would be his precious little Ino's twenty second Christmas? Oh the rich taste of repugnance filled his mouth as he spat at the ground.

He was so lucky that he planned this ever since she had gone to that forsaken school, and now by the looks of it she was seemingly happy about something when she had phoned them.

"Are you at the doors?" He spoke slowly, the words dripping of his tongue like toxic that dripped out of it's container.

"Oh yes. Once contacting Sai and the others. We'll be right in for the kill by the next day." A sulky voice answered him.

"Plenty of blood?"

"Tons of it."

"Good." And with that, he shut his phone with a snap.

Zachary Yamanaka was a very happy man that day.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

Uchia Sasuke knocked the door leisurely, his scowl not leaving his face as he waited impatiently.

Even when the doors opened to reveal the kind smile of Kurenai, Sasuke did not let his scowl waver for a second.

"You must be the new student?" Kurenai asked, her warm smile cracking a little under Sasuke's scowl.

"Yeah, now let me in." Before Kurenai could answer, the man had pushed his way past her into the corridors.

"You don't even know where your room is!" Kurenai called after him.

He shrugged before turning the corner to land himself in Block D of the dormitory section.

Looks like he'd be here for a while.

_1: For lord's sake. If someone start's singing the Flora (Which is Butter) theme song I will fucking kill you._

_2: An English shop. It's pretty crap though ;) That's why I go there._

_Okay. O.o Be honest. Was the sex scene bad? _ It's my first one so I need advice people! And tons of it! Ugh, my chocolates advice didn't exactly help. I've been eating to much. ;D I'm gonna get chubby again. Oh who gives a damn? Reviews? Puhleeaseee?! I'll kiss your feet. Well. Of course if you've got nice pixel feet. ;D _


	16. Chapter 16: Headlock

_(Thanks for all the reviews guys ;D I hope you enjoyed last chapter. By god, my fingers and stomach didn't. And guess what? COME ON GUESS! NOW! That's right. I turned fourteen on the 30__th__ :D Aren't you guys happy for me? Anyways…This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. ^^ It's filler material though. Apologies. Action next chapter. Me promise!)_

**Chapter 16**

**Headlock**

"So, how'd it go?" Tenten asked with a smirk, her knees up to her chin and she was looking at Sakura like she was the most interesting thing in the world.

Sakura in turn, slapped her hands over her eyes and kicked Tenten lightly in the knee to express her frustration.

"Stop questioning me about my sex life Tenten!" Sakura yelled, bopping Tenten on the head with her fist.

Cowering lightly before rubbing the sore spot, Tenten jumped on Sakura's bed with an even bigger grin on her face.

"I only asked a simply question Saku-chan…" Tenten teased lightly, tickling Sakura under her chin. "WAS. IT. GOOD?"

Pushing Tenten lightly away from her, Sakura crossed her arms and bit her lower lip to stop herself from cracking up.

"Well…" Luckily for herself, Sakura then realized that she was caving into to someone who was not Ino. "NO, WAIT. NEVER MIND."

Tenten clutched her stomach as she laughed - mind you she fell off the bed in the process and bumped her head quite hard.

"Ouch! Yours and Ino's room is so freaking dangerous! I'm surprised you don't keep a fucking whip in here!" Tenten moaned as she once again rubbed her bruised spot.

Sakura quickly looked to her right, her cheeks red at the mention of the whip that they kept…Under _their _bed.

Unluckily for Sakura, Tenten had looked up at that precise moment to catch the blush and the way that Sakura had quickly looked down as if she was trying to burn holes through the duvet.

A smirk crossed on the brunette's lips and she carefully crawled on all fours towards Sakura's bed.

Craning her neck so that only her hazel eyes were looking up at the pinkette, Tenten suppressed her cackle into a low giggle.

"Saku…Don't tell me you have a whip under your bed?"

Sakura consecutively just buried her flushed in her face, nodding slowly while waiting for Tenten's reaction.

Tenten really did not want to giggle in front of her friend, but couldn't help it anyway. By god, you didn't see Sakura blush every day and if this was the only time she'd see the pink-haired girl blush, then she would savour the moment.

However, Tenten was far too busy letting her hand creep under the bed; her hand trailing through the carpet carelessly until she felt something leathery brush gently against her hand.

Gasping, Tenten grasped at the leather - which proved to be quite hard to do - and for that reason only did Tenten drop the leather whip near her foot.

"EW! Saku you better say you cleaned these sheets once you were done! Why the hell is the whip wet?" Tenten squealed, giving the whip evil looks.

Sakura scrunched her face up, though her hands covered her look of disgust, and groaned in irritation.

"Of course we cleaned the sheets! You idiot! I spilt some water on it after I woke up in the middle of the night!" She quickly explained before sighing at the memories that had followed on after. "Not my fault Ino was touching me in my sleep WHILE trying to drink a glass of water."

Tenten high fived her own face, her eyes closed and her other hand working its way to fasten on the whip again.

"If you are going to tell me THOSE details, tell me about the ones that happened last night!" Tenten whined, face pouted so that she looked extremely like an angry pit bull.

Sakura shook her head, finally looking up to see that Tenten was now shoving the whip in her face threateningly.

"Oh come on! I'll tell you all the stuff me and Lee do!" Tenten once again begged, unravelling the whip as she spoke.

Sakura couldn't help it, she flinched at the mere thought of knowing what Tenten and Lee 'got up to' on a Saturday night.

"Tempting as that may be Tenten, I'd have to decline on that offer."

Tenten, who by now had finished unravelling the whip, brought the weapon down so that it missed Sakura's right foot by an inch.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the raging brunette, who also offered the pinkette the same narrowed eyes.

"Tell me, or I'll run you through the corridors with this whip!" Tenten growled her empty threat, tossing the whip over her shoulder.

Sakura arched an eyebrow, noticing the empty threat by a mile, she instead folded her arms.

"Make me bitch."

That was the day when Sakura Haruno ran for her fucking life.

Jumping quickly off her bed, Sakura twisted the knob and flung the door open even though she was bare footed and she was running towards a stampede of students who WEREN'T bare feet.

Hearing Tenten's insane cackles behind her, Sakura skidded to the only opening that wasn't going to get herself trampled on.

Skidding to a halt, Sakura mentally groaned when she saw that she had stopped in a dead end that would lead to cafeteria.

And if she knew one place she did not want to go, it would be there! If Tenten questioned her there, the gossip would be unbelievable! By god, she could hear it now.

'_Pink bitch got laid. Probably by that French teacher. '_

'_That lucky bitch.'_

'_Tell me about it, I wouldn't mind that French teacher giving me some extra lessons, ya get me?'_

"It was actually the other way around, but whatever." Sakura muttered quietly to herself at the same time as looking in every nook and cranny to find a suitable hiding place.

"Oh Saku! Come out, come out. Wherever you are!"

Sakura gulped. Jeez, when did Tenten have such a creepy voice when she wanted to know something?

Diving behind a plastic bin, Sakura waited for Tenten to realize that she was there.

"God damn it Saku! Would you come out if I said I'm going to fuck Ino Yamanaka tonight?" Tenten yelled, her foot stomping the ground just barely audible to Sakura.

"Fuck you Tenten!" Sakura shouted out before she could catch herself from saying anything.

Covering her mouth, Sakura crossed her fingers and muttered a silent prayer of forgiveness for being such a bad child and making a fool out God more than once.

Wheezing a little as something grabbed her collar, Sakura snarled at the something and tried her very hardest to bite into it.

From the bruise she then got on her forehead, Sakura guessed that it was Tenten's large hand.

"Heh. Knew that would work with you Saku." Tenten then forced Sakura to stand up by the front of her collar this time. "Oh come on Saku! Just tell me how it went…Puhleaseee!" Tenten beseeched, going on her hands and knees and head banging the floor lightly.

Sakura grounded her teeth together, knowing very well that she was going to get wrinkles early from so much stress at such a massive - and not to mention hot - thing as sex.

"You REALLY wanna know?" Sakura puffed, kneeling down a little so that she was almost face-to-face with Tenten.

In response, Tenten punched her in the knee. "Fuck yes I do. That's why I asked in the first place! Dumb ass!"

Sakura steadied herself with her hand before continuing. "FINE! I'll tell you ALL about it!" Jabbing Tenten in the shoulder to give her more willpower, Sakura exhaled deeply.

"The sex was the BEST thing ever! And before you say anything! I didn't get laid! YET. She was the one who got laid as you kindly put it! And it was the best fucking thing ever. She tasted so freaking weird and yet…So delicious. Just seeing her body writhe under mine was enough to make me almost orgasm. The way she kept looking at me made me feel like I was a goddess. AND THE BEST THING WAS. She fell apart in my arms and screamed my name. THAT. WAS. THE. BEST. PART!"

Tenten looked up briefly nodding whilst wiping her nose to get rid of the thoughts that were invading her mind.

That also didn't stop her from looking behind Sakura's shoulder to see someone who was looking at them both.

The person gave her a sly wink before giving the nod of the head in approval.

"Anything else?" Tenten gulped, not knowing if she wanted to laugh or have a nosebleed.

"YES ACTUALLY! I take it back! The best part - though I've got to admit, what I just said was the best part WAS the best part. But anyway! She told me she loved me! And…I told her I loved her back! GAH. How sweet is that?" Sakura finished, her cheeks flushed red at the amount of oxygen she had just used.

Tenten nodded slowly, muttering "You are such love sick puppies." Before then turning around to rush off back to her dormitory.

Meanwhile, Sakura just glanced at Tenten's retreating back with confusion. Why in god's name had Tenten run off like that for? Was there something on her face.

"Ahem."

Sakura felt her insides freeze to ice. Was that who she thought had coughed? Surely it couldn't be?

Spinning around, emerald eyes locked with icy cerulean ones.

"Uhm…Ino…How long have you been standing there?" Sakura squeaked, her cheeks the rosiest of colours.

Ino Yamanaka stared down at Sakura, her whole face crimson and her lower lip being chewed to pieces by her teeth.

"Saku…_Merci._" Ino managed to breathe out, letting a hand outstretch to entwine with Sakura's own.

Gulping, Sakura let herself be pulled up into Ino's protective arms that seemed to instantly travel around her waist.

A finger titled her chin up. Eyes met and then a pair of soft lips met Sakura's own in a forever entwining passionate fury.

Ino's hand slid behind Sakura's head to bring the pinkette closer, deepening the kiss. Sakura sighed gently into Ino's mouth, one hand clenching onto the back of the wall Ino had forced her back into and the other finding the small of Ino's back.

Sakura pulled back, her breathing ragged and her eyes glazed over slightly from the lust and the ferocity of the kiss.

Ino had other ideas. Recapturing Sakura's lips. Sakura's bold hand dropped only enough so that she could cup Ino's breast.

Moaning into Sakura's mouth, Ino slowly pulled away from the girl, her heart still beating wildly.

"I apologize Saku, but everything you said to Tenten-san…It made me hot and bothered. Sexual tension. Hormones." Ino bluntly explained, unconsciously rubbing at her thighs.

The blush that had covered Ino's face, faded away quickly to be replaced with a smug smile.

"I make you that hot, oui?"

Sakura slapped Ino roughly on the arm, her brow furrowed in playful frustration at the blonde.

"Don't know what you're talking about! You were the one who screamed my name!"

Ino chuckled lightly, kissing Sakura's gently on the neck while letting her hand fumble around the pinkette's waist.

"Mhm. And you were the one who said ME writhing under you was the best thing that ever happened." Ino argued, mischievously flicking Sakura's nose.

Sakura in reply just gave Ino her most flirtatious smile ever whilst flicking her tongue over the French teacher's cheek.

"Well, my mom always said that lying was bad for you. So I told the truth." Sakura shrugged, leaning in to capture Ino's lips once more in a chaste kiss.

Cupping the younger woman's cheek, Ino pressed her lips firmly over Sakura's, enjoying the way their lips moved simultaneously together.

A light tap on her shoulder, broke Ino away from the kiss as she - half panicky and half angry - to see who had disturbed the kiss she had been so wonderfully enjoying.

Ino felt her breath hitch in surprise - she also felt Sakura's arm going protectively around her waist.

"Temari?" Ino found herself weakly smiling, surprised to see her old friend looking at her with such awkwardness.

Said girl, straightened up her four tails on her head before giving a very self-conscious smile at both of them.

"Uh. Do you know where Naruto is?" Temari then hardened her gaze at the two women before her. "That is, if you would LIKE to tell me."

Ino inclined her head slightly at woman in front of her, her eyes softening at such unhidden pain in those teal eyes that seemed to try so hard to hide everything from everyone around them.

Before Ino or Sakura could respond to the troubled Temari, shouts were heard coming from the cafeteria.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Naruto's yells made all three of them twitch at the sound of such rage.

Without a second thought, all three women had rushed in the cafeteria to see that Naruto was being surrounded by five people who all had dark leather jackets with matching black shirts and leather chaps.

Unable to resist this, Sakura smirked lightly at the sandy blonde. "Temari! Your boyfriend needs help!"

This earned her a glare and a hard bop on the head.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Temari hissed, cheeks tinted red and hands clenched angrily.

"Saku! There is no time for this childish behaviour!" Ino whispered harshly into the pink-haired girl's ear.

With no hesitation, Ino strode over to the group, pushing through the crowds that had surrounded the group.

"Merde! What is the meaning of this?" Ino yelled over the loud chattering, finally getting to the group to see dark eyes staring at her own.

"So you must be the French teacher all these lot drool over?" The owner of those dark eyes scowled at her.

Narrowing her eyes, Ino nodded her head, arms crossed as she studied the boy curiously.

"Oui, I am. And who are you little boy?" Ino questioned, taking note that Sakura and Temari had now appeared at either side of her.

'Little boy' glared at Ino with a look of disgust etched on his face. "Uchia Sasuke." His gaze then settled down onto Sakura, in which he laughed dully.

"Sai, please don't tell me this is the tramp you used to go out with."

Ino sighed, closed her eyes and then placed an arm firmly out to grip Sakura's shoulders.

"Wanna saying that a fucking again you pissy little-" Sakura snarled, still being held back by Ino.

"Saku. Please. As a teacher I'm going to need to tell you to stop using disgusting language such as that." Ino explained slowly, eyes still closed and her breathing still even.

"Pity we didn't kill the French when we could." Sasuke spoke loudly, wiping his spit off his own chin.

Ino released Sakura's shoulder, setting the enraged pinkette on the now not so smug looking boy.

"But, however…Sometimes I can make exceptions." Ino said, her smirk just barely visible as her gaze followed the sandy blonde haired girl to where she was pushing past her startled brothers.

"Shift your fat ass Kankuro!" Temari roared, kicking her brother in the shin before rushing over to a slumped Naruto who seemed to be protecting something in his hands.

Kneeling down next to the blonde, Temari shook his shoulder gently, hoping to get some reaction out of him.

When that didn't work, she slapped him full hard around the face.

"Naruto? Naruto? What happened?" Temari questioned the boy, rubbing the sore spot gently with one finger to soothe the pain a little.

You see, this was one of the main reasons why she hated attachments when it came to people and emotions.

She cared more about the person, more than herself, and in her books that was a big no, no.

"That…bastard over there! Sasuke bastard." Naruto coughed, his body wracking at the large coughs that was making his body shudder at the weight being pressed on his lungs. "He was trying to hurt Hinata-san! The bastard!"

Temari furrowed her brows in anger at the slumped blonde, furious with him for caring so much and absolutely seething with him for trying to help someone when there was obvious strength in numbers.

"You're so damn typical! Why the hell did you get yourself into this? Didn't you see that you can't win EVERY fight Naruto?" Temari found herself screeching, even knocking the boy lightly on his forehead.

In turn, the blonde gripped onto her shoulder, pulling himself up so that he could at least stand up a little to watch four gazes staring back at him - he also did notice Sasuke getting punched by Sakura multiple of times and Ino also sneaking quick kicks in the head.

"Temari-chan. Shut up. You're giving me a headache." He groaned, massaging his temples as he tried to stagger past all four of them.

Sai in response to Naruto's action, put a finger on the blonde's chest and pushed him back forcefully.

Rubbing at his chest while giving Sai evil looks with his body and eyes, Naruto held a hand out behind him.

"Sorry Temari-chan. I almost forgot you back there." Naruto tensed his jaw, clicking his tongue in his mouth. "But you know, when you have four ugly apes looking at you. It's a bit hard to think straight."

Temari blinked in astonishment, did he actually say that about all her old friends? Including her brothers?!

Was that why she was now placing her hand delicately in his, as if he could help her from anyone and anything?

She felt a low growl in her throat escape her. She honestly hated attachments…She really did.

Before her startled brothers could question her at her actions, the doors to the cafeteria swung open to reveal Minato in a towel with dark sunglasses on.

Looking around, Minato clapped his hands and shook his head. By god, what had his son done now?

"Now, now! Get back to breakfast! Classes start early today seeming as you are all so excited to get there!"

A loud groan from every student and teacher alike filled the cafeteria. Making Minato beam before turning his steely gaze at the two people he suspected the most - though he did seem to suspect the bloody Ino, Sakura and Sasuke, he dismissed the thought with a grin.

Pointing his finger of blame at the two blondes (if you didn't know, Temari and Naruto) and made a come here gesture with his finger.

"You two! In my office. NOW!"

Said blondes both snarled, walking swiftly towards the headmaster until they were both out of line sight from Sakura and Ino.

Most people returned to their breakfast, grumbling softly at the five meatheads in leather jackets that had ruined their morning routine.

Others instead crowded around the teacher's table, banging their fists down until all of the staff told them where they could shove their fists.

Groaning in distaste of the start of the day, Ino punched Sasuke one last time before taking Sakura by the hand and leading her over to their normal place to sit - she never had wanted to sit by any perverted old teachers like Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Plonking down on the seats, Sakura and Ino glanced at each other before breaking out in to full grown laughter.

"Ino, you've got quite a punch. You really don't like it when people insult you or French baguettes do you?" Sakura grinned, poking Ino lightly on the arm as she shovelled her food towards the now sleeping Shikamaru - who by the way, was not sleeping anymore…Nope, he was unconscious.

Returning Sakura's grin with her own lazy smirk, Ino could not resist the temptation of Sakura's lips any longer than she already had.

Leaning over until her warm breath had enveloped around Sakura's now shivering earlobe, Ino hesitantly licked at the lobe whilst also noticing that Sakura's left leg had jolted against her own.

"Ino. Not here okay?" Sakura whispered, closing her eyes dreamily as Ino's hand caressed her lower stomach underneath her top.

Pulling back hesitantly, Ino let her lower lip hang in a pout, her eyelids fluttering gently as she tried her hardest to seduce Sakura into one more little kiss before class.

Sakura in turn, just shook her head and placed a chaste kiss instead on Ino's forehead, brushing Ino's blonde locks behind her ear.

"Mm. Saku, I thought you told me to behave and yet…" Ino bit her tongue as Sakura gave a quick thrust of her hand towards Ino's lower section. "You can't keep your hands off me."

Frowning lightly at the French teacher, Sakura poked Ino in the stomach to show her appreciation of the French maiden's comment towards her.

"Fine then. No sex for a month now." Sakura smiled devilishly, winking when Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"Mon ami! We. Honestly. Merde. You don't need to go THAT far!" Ino smiled weakly, putting her hands up in a pleading manner that made Sakura's grin widen even more.

Twisting the tips at the end of her curls with her index finger, Sakura leaned closer towards said French lady and exhaled deeply.

"Don't I? I've got to keep you in line as well as you doing the same thing for me…" Sakura smirked against Ino's cheek, inhaling the blonde's scent and loving how it made her brain go numb.

"I…" Ino mumbled, her whole mind going blank at the feel of Sakura's lips on her cheek, her hand getting lightly tangled in her hair and the way her toes were curling up against her own.

Tilting her head to one side, Sakura pecked Ino gently on the cheek, her tongue then playfully licking Ino's lobe.

"You?" Sakura teased mercilessly, tickling Ino lightly at the back of her very sensitive neck.

Ino puffed, giving up on speaking and instead chose to let her arms bring Sakura into a close embrace.

Tasting Sakura's skin was like tasting the most scrumptious pot of honey that Ino had ever tasted, the liquid that was going down her own throat was obviously her saliva but to Ino.

It still tasted so much like her Saku. Even sake wasn't going to clear her senses of such a luscious taste.

But the school bell would.

Pulling away, Ino blinked to clear her mind - and from what she could tell, Sakura was busy trying to steady her ragged breathing.

That was until Sakura then nudged her in the ribs, pointing both at their feet with a look of agony in her face.

Following Sakura's gaze to their feet, Ino bit back a groan of anger with herself at being so caught up.

They were NOT wearing shoes that was obviously needed to go to their class.

_(FILLER CHAPTER MUCH? Fuck yes. ;D Oh my good god! I've got InoSaku plot bunnies again and they are biting me in the ass! I swear to fucking god I hate it when this happens! I can never finish a story if I get plot bunnies. -Stuffs them down into a suitcase- AND STAY THERE. :D NOW REVIEW. Because I know where you live. ;D Haha, you'd all love that wouldn't you? Joke. Joke.) _


	17. Chapter 17: Love Me

_(Okay, so honestly . Pretty Baby is almost finished. And I'm absolutely ITCHING to write my new InoSaku story. I've got two in mind but I can't decide which one I like the most! God damn it. D: I hate things like this. ;) Okay. Back to the story. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BY THE WAY. My head hurtsss…)_

**Chapter 17**

**Love Me**

Sakura skidded to a halt outside her dormitory. Unlucky enough for her, Ino could easily make up an excuse for having no shoes on.

Her on the other hand was going to need to get her shoes on quickly before class could start, which was of course right now but who gave a damn?

Of course, she did! She had an exam she had to study for, how in god's name was she going to get through it when she was here standing outside her dormitory's door like a bloody idiot.

Yanking the door open, Sakura threw herself inside, already crawling under the bed to grab her finest sneakers yet.

Bumping her head whilst getting back up, Sakura growled in frustration and clawed at the duvets to find her fingertips touching the rough surface of paper.

Losing interest in the pain on the top of her head, Sakura let out a sigh before grabbing the piece of folded up paper and opening it up slowly to discover very neat handwriting that obviously belonged to a woman - unless men left perfume on the paper they wrote on these days.

Not really feeling like she had anything else to be doing (apart from studying for her French exam of course) Sakura began to read the parchment.

Bonjour Ino,

Sakura stopped. This was for Ino. She really shouldn't be reading through Ino's personal belongings.

But hadn't Ino looked in at her personal stuff? Surely just having a quick peep wouldn't hurt would it?

Ino would never know about it anyway, she, Sakura would make sure of that if anything.

'I would never forgive myself.' Sakura reasoned with herself, placing the note in the inside pocket of her jacket. 'And I don't think Ino would either.'

Slapping her forehead angrily at herself for even thinking of such thoughts about invading Ino's personal space.

Slumping down at the edge of their bed, Sakura busied herself with tying her sneakers and swimming in her own thoughts.

It mainly focused about the call she had received today before her meeting up with Tenten and Ino going to get ready for class from her mother to 'check up' on how she was doing.

It also checked up on how her love life was doing.

_"Have you found the right guy for you yet Sakura?" Mrs Haruno had asked, a little girlish excitement creeping up into her voice._

_Sakura at the time, was eating next to Ino who in turn was trying to listen intently by pressing her ear over Sakura's hand which was holding the phone._

_Spitting out the remains of her steak into the bin at the other side of her, Sakura coughed a little whilst Ino in turn stifled a giggle._

_"Uhm. Kind of." Sakura replied weakly, so glad that her mother was talking to her over the phone, she honestly could not imagine facing her mother face-to-face and actually telling her something that her mother wanted that she just couldn't have._

_In Mrs Haruno's case. Grandchildren. _

_"Kind of? What kind of answer is that?" Mrs Haruno chuckled, involuntarily twirling the phone cord through her fingers._

_Sakura felt Ino's body then start to move into her lap, the blonde's head first, then her chest while working down towards her stomach._

_"Like…Uh. I dunno. Kind of." Sakura replied, now noticing that her shirt was being lifted slowly up._

_Feeling the hot, damp tongue of Ino's sliding up and over her belly button to climb higher towards her breasts, Sakura curled a hand in Ino's already messed up blonde hair, trying to calm her breathing down._

_"Could I just put you on hold for a second?" Sakura hissed through the phone. _

_Without waiting for an answer, she placed the phone down next to her and pulled her shirt down to cover her chest._

_"Ino! I'm talking to my mom on the phone! I know you're horny and everything from me and I would finish you off but how was I supposed to know my mom was going to phone?" Sakura whispered harshly in the French teacher's ear._

_In reply the French teacher whined softly, letting her hands caress in the inside of Sakura's thighs._

_"Saku…Please. Just tell your mom you might be a few minutes." Ino begged, this time sitting up to scrape her teeth over Sakura's shoulders. "I want you mon amour…"_

_Sakura bit back a moan, instead crushing her lips into Ino's own to satisfy her needs for now until later when she could get Ino alone after lessons._

_Pushing her teeth further against Ino's roughly, Sakura let out a full groan as Ino managed to slip her tongue into Sakura's hot cavern, massaging Sakura's mouth's walls._

_Moving her mouth away from Ino's, Sakura wiped off the saliva that connected them both before pushing Ino back so that she could straddle the French maiden._

_Grinning wickedly as Ino desperately grinded her hips upwards, Sakura reached for the phone and pressed it to her ear while trying to ignore the lust filled eyes Ino was using to glare at her._

_"Sorry mom, the school hamster was getting a bit excited so I had to calm him down." Sakura chuckled at the look of anger on Ino's face at being named the hamster. "Please continue mom."_

_Mrs Haruno cleared her throat, flustered at her daughters lie that she had not so easily covered._

_"Is your boyfriend in there with you Missy? I know I may be old but that does not mean I'm deaf!" Mrs Haruno blurted out bluntly, laughing a little as she heard her daughter to another spit take._

_"MOM! Shut up!" Sakura groaned, slapping her forehead as once more Ino stifled a giggle with her two thumbs._

_"Do NOT tell your own mother to shut up! Now let me talk to that boyfriend of yours!" Mrs Haruno yelled, her impatience getting the better of her. "I don't want him getting my daughter knocked up and then leave her!"_

_"I don't think you want to do- INO!" Sakura yelled as the blonde teacher then stole her phone away from her ear._

_Ino smirked slyly, letting one hand travel up Sakura's shirt to massage the pinkette's bellybutton._

_"Ino! Give me the phone back!" Sakura hissed, making a grab for her phone only to be stopped by Ino's hand groping her breast. "Please Ino! I don't want her saying anything offensive to you!"_

_Ignoring Sakura completely, Ino pressed the phone to her ear and coughed loudly to get Mrs Haruno attention back._

_"INO! Don't! She's homophob-" Sakura could not continue as Ino then placed a hand over her mouth._

_"Bonjour Mrs 'Aruno." Ino drawled in her French accent, loving the way that she had heard Mrs Haruno's breath hitch._

_"Excuse me? Who are you? Sakura is this your friend?" Mrs Haruno questioned, confusion of the situation obvious in her voice._

_"Non, it iz her girlfriend as the English say. I prefer soul mate…But what iz the world coming to non?!" Ino replied, her smirk getting wider and wider until she thought that she couldn't smirk anymore than she already had._

_"Excuse me. I think I'm talking to the wrong person…My Sakura is NOT a lesbian. Never has been and never will be." Mrs Haruno responded forcefully, with her tone Ino could tell that she was obviously trying to convince herself along with her._

_Sakura watched in horror as the look of surprise on Ino's face turned to a furious look that made Sakura feel a little bit of fear at the back of her mind._

_"Oh really? Hm. I am sorry to put this on you but I am afraid that she is indeed a lesbian. But of course, I find it very rude to label her just that. She is my lover and I 'ope you do not mind, but she is staying that title." _

_With that Ino had slammed the phone down before slamming her own lips into Sakura's in a heated kiss._

Honestly, now she was late for class and she knew for certain that Ino was most likely going to kill her for being so late.

Rushing out whilst tripping over her own feet, Sakura was about to round the corner to get to the French department when she literally ran into two people which sent all three of them crashing to the ground.

"Dattebayo! Who the hell- Sakura?!" Naruto cried out, squeezing something what he believed to be his arm to bring some of the feeling back into it.

"N-Naruto! That better not be your hand!" Temari growled, punching the blonde in the face as she flushed red in answer to her speech.

"Oh christ! Guys what are you two even doing here? I'm already late for class!" Sakura snarled, jumping off the two to give them both a glare.

Consecutively, Temari gave the pink-haired girl a pointed look, dusting herself off as she slowly got up. "Well whoopy doo. We're in detention later." Temari then slapped Naruto on the back of his head. "Your fault, prick."

Naruto rubbed his sore spot, scowling lightly at sandy blonde behind him as he turned to look at her. "Temari-chan! That hurt!"

Forgetting her troubles a little, Sakura shot them both a mocking little grin at their actions towards each other.

"What for? Making out in a cupboard somewhere hidden?" Sakura laughed, not noticing the death glares she was receiving off Temari.

"Uh…Sakura. French?" Naruto reminded the pinkette in hope to get her away from the raging Temari who was seemingly edging closer to the pink-haired girl.

Feeling the dreaded feeling come back into the pit of her stomach, Sakura nodded towards the blonde boy before speeding off to round the corner to the French department.

"Merde! Oh mon dieu!" Sakura cursed, though she was quite happy that she was learning her French exam on the way. "Putain! Fils de pute! Connard! I'm going to be in some deep shit!"

From behind her, she could hear Naruto and Temari arguing whilst running, both of them seemed to be panicky about something.

"Fuck Naruto! If Hidan-sensei catches us about and not in class we're in deep shit! Come on and run faster! I think he knows we're out of class." Sakura heard Temari whisper angrily.

"I'm running Temari-chan! I'm running! Jeez, what is it with that guy? He stalks the corridors like a bat!"

Sakura stopped for a second to see the two of them right behind her, their eyes egging her on forward as if their eyes knew the story and was telling her the past events.

Nodding, all of them once more turned a corner, sighing in relief as the gold printed words of Ino Yamanaka: French Department shone out brightly to all three of them.

A soft smile on her face, Sakura pushed the door open with a laid back smile on her face…

She had so obviously forgotten how many minutes she was late.

"HARUNO! Get here now!" Ino cried out instantly, her cerulean eyes have deep ferocious fire inside of them.

Feeling her soft smile drop in a second, Sakura padded softly towards the fuming French teacher - not to mention her girlfriend - and looked up pathetically at Ino's angry eyes.

"Sorry Miss that I was late. I lost track of time." Sakura yawned, knowing her excuse just wouldn't cut it.

Ino, who was trying not to shout so hard at Sakura growled at the rest of her class and snapped her fingers once to tell them to proceed in their exam or practicing off the French language.

"Haruno, in my office this instance." Ino's gaze turned on the two startled blondes, not one of them believing that Ino had actually yelled at Sakura. "You two, please sit down. I'll get you your test papers in a few seconds."

Grabbing Sakura forcefully by the arm, Ino was surprised at herself that she didn't shove the pink-haired girl in with such panic and rage at her. Honestly! With Hidan lurking what could of happened if he had caught hold on her? Detention for a month and being his slave.

Slamming the door behind them, Ino gave Sakura a hard scowl before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You silly girl. You made me worry tremendously about you! Where was you?" Ino questioned, wrapping her arms around Sakura's waist.

Pouting her lip, Sakura placed her hands above her head in mock defence as she laughed at Ino's shocked face.

"Okay, okay mother hen. I'm here and I'm fine. All I did was catch up with Naruto and Temari whilst I got lost in my thoughts over you." Sakura grinned impishly, licking Ino's cheek like a sheepdog.

Blushing a little, Ino rubbed at her cheek and scrunched her face up in a playful look of disgust.

"Gross mademoiselle. Just gross." Ino said cheekily, licking Sakura back on the cheek to get rid of the look of embarrassment on Sakura's face.

Smirking slightly at Ino's actions, Sakura leaned up to place a small kiss on the tip of Ino's nose, making the blonde wriggle it in amusement.

"Heh. I love you. You're so cute." Sakura giggled, bathing in Ino's warmth as Ino then planted hot kisses down her neck; running her fingers up and down her arms gently.

Ino was just about to reply, when a piece of parchment was placed neatly into her hand - which was weird because both of her hands was just about to untangle themselves into Sakura's pants.

Groaning in disappointment, Ino eyed the piece of paper with displeasure, surely her mother hadn't sent her another letter had she?

Couldn't anyone see how busy she was with Sakura lately? The pink-haired goddess was a lovely distraction to Ino and she honestly did not want anyone interfering with that new routine she had only just gotten herself into!

Nodding, Ino placed it in her pocket before pointing at the door behind Sakura. "Oui, come. The two three sheets on the desk belongs to Naruto, Temari and you. Give them out to those two and yourself and get ready to work. We shall talk later, non?" Ino gave Sakura a sly wink before opening the door to reveal all thirty-eight students staring at her in awe at how quite the so called argument had been.

Sighing at the looks, Ino instantly sat down in her desk, pulling out the parchment she had just been given as Sakura started to hand out her's, Naruto's and Temari's exam sheets.

Mentally groaning, at how long the letter seemed to be, Ino sighed at the lovely view of Sakura's ass before reading the letter.

_Bonjour Ino,_

_First of all, how are you darling? I hope you had a great Christmas and I hope you didn't work so hard._ ("Non, Sakura worked hard on me." Ino grinned.) _Well, I know you may be_ _wondering where your presents were from us, but don't worry honey! We are bringing them a long in two days times!_

_Yes, that's right darling. Me and your father are coming to come visit you in England! I hope the weather is good there though, non? We have not talked forever in person and I'm sure you and your father have a lot to catch up on._ (Ino restrained herself from spitting. "Oui! Hopefully he will find his shirt catching on the catch of the shotgun I will blow in his chest!")

_I'm sorry your sister couldn't come, your father didn't want her coming as she is still sick._ ("She has been sick for three years? Oh my.") _And you know how your father is like, don't you?_

_Though, I am worried about your father's health, he seems to be coming down with quite a cold these days and he hoped that the weather in England isn't as bad as it is down here at the moment. We both miss you terribly and I hope to god that you aren't in any bad shape._

_Though I doubt it, I know you've been sending letters to your sister secretly hmm? I know you don't want your father to read them, so she has shown me them and I have promised to her that I will not dare to show Zachary anything._ ("You little traitor Gabriella!" Ino mumbled under her breath.)

_Of course, if I hadn't walked in while she was reading them, then I couldn't of…What is the word you use for when you make a person do something of face the consequences?_

_Blackmailing? Is that what the English people call it? It sounds such a nauseating word to use. The English are by far not as creative as they let on to us._

_From what I have to say from your sister's letters, you seemed to be absolutely love-struck with a 'pink-haired' girl called Sakura?_

_That is all very well darling, I am happy for you both and I'm more than happy to see that you are learning your sister more about the English language seeming as she does not know much at all._

_What I'm not so ecstatic about is how you are telling your sister your desires for this Sakura! She is only fifteen Ino! She does not need to know this kind of stuff until she is at least eighteen! I disapprove that you also have been telling your sister to use whips in later light! Kinky sex as you call it is another thing we do not need to know! Your love life must be so rough darling._ ("And she says my letters are rude? My mother has cheek!)

_Another thing Ino! We are inviting both you and Sakura to a private dinner in the head teacher's lounge, yes Ino, we've been in contact with him and have told him strictly not to tell you or Sakura anything._

_Hey Ino, don't tell Zachary this, but that Minato sure looks….Magnificent. Especially when he's sweaty, non? By god, even Zachary looked uncomfortable under that man's gaze. Has he got any children or a wife? If not, give me his number honey and we can easily arrange you a new father._ (She knew she shouldn't of, but Ino found herself grinning at such a thought.)

_I know that you are probably being stupid and are now reading this when you are supposed to be teaching - or drooling over Sakura, so I have stopped here to tell you to get back to your teaching! And we hope you dress yourself properly! We don't want you coming in any old rags!_

_Love From,_

_Flora Yamanaka_

Looking up from her letter, Ino found herself smiling but feeling totally dreadful in the inside.

Her father was coming to visit her in two days and yet he had not sent her a absolutely scarring present yet for Christmas, not like Ino wasn't happy about that.

Still, it worried her. Why in Lord's name didn't her father send her something that would haunt her mind for the rest of the year until someone reassured her that she was fine here?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rather wad of paper - which had been scrunched up into a ball - hit her directly in her face, making Ino slam her eyes shut without hesitation.

Growling, Ino was about to shout out whoever had thrown that note better stand up and come and throw it at her face or stay there like a coward they was when her gaze caught Sakura's cocky uplifted smile.

Rolling her eyes at this, Ino flattened the note out immediately, her thoughts about her father was now long forgotten.

_Ugh, I'm so bored. Seriously, why the hell did you give us a whole book to answer from? Honestly, 125 pages? But honestly, even though you're like right in front of me. I miss you. Heh, the test was so easy by the way. I seemed to have grasped your tongue (pun intended by the way sexy) very good._

_-Sakura_

Ino looks up and smirks as she meets Sakura's gaze, who in turn is gazing back at Ino whilst writing another answer down with a juvenile smile on her face.

She notices that most students are finished and she wonders how Sakura managed to get this note towards her without being caught.

Ino also notices that in order going from Sakura, Sakura has Naruto and Tenten sitting in front of her before reaching herself.

Sakura really was clever, maybe Ino should start giving the girl more than she should when it came to make out sessions; of course Sakura would be clever enough to find something interesting to do with her hands.

Blushing a little at the thought, Ino bowed her head and busied herself with writing down on the back of the spare piece of parchment.

_You certainly have grasped my tongue well mon ami. Maybe you could come grasp it after class which ends in another…Ten minutes? Oui, pack slowly yes? I cannot wait to get rid of these lot mon amour, I miss you too. And as for the test, I thought that 125 pages was enough to get all of your lazy brains back into action. Oh, by the way. Please nudge Shikamaru awake. I am far too lazy to yell at him._

_-Ino_

Having a quick look to see what each student was doing, Ino leaned over her desk and tapped Tenten lightly on the head.

Tenten glanced up, eyes widening in shock to see that the French teacher was pushing something in her face eagerly before leaning back over her desk to continue watching over the classroom.

Realizing why, Tenten grinned before throwing the parchment over her shoulder to land luckily on Sakura's desk without having to trouble Naruto at all.

Ino almost let out a groan when Sakura told Ino with her eyes that she wasn't writing back and just continued on writing her French exam. Honestly, Sakura was torturing her because she had been a little explicit in the cafeteria. That was it wasn't it?

Eyes darkening dangerously, Ino rested her chin on her desk, closing her eyes until she felt that at least ten minutes had past them all.

Glancing up at her watch, Ino was seething to see that they still had another five minutes left of the lessons before they would have an hours break in their dormitory before going to their next lesson.

Frustrated, Ino clapped her hands for attention, gave one glance at Tenten which told the girl exactly what to do and gestured for them all to pack away with a flick of her wrist.

"But Miss Yamanaka." Tenten called to Ino softly after picking up everyone's exam sheets and placing them on Ino's desk. "We've still got five minutes left…Well, just gone four minutes. People won't be expecting us to be back."

Cerulean eyes flittered over Forest Green eyes for a second before settling back onto Deep Hazelnut. "I am at the moment, a very impatient woman. I too need to pack away, so please all of you go now. I have a meeting to attend to that I shall not be late for."

It was as if the whole class believed her, but of course, Ino knew they didn't from the way her body spoke out to them all, the way her eyes flickered to stare so longingly into the everlasting green.

Yet, they all left, not one sparing a glance at Sakura Haruno who had not moved an inch. Not even Sai had spared the pinkette a glance and had chosen the safer option of staring at his feet as he waddled out.

Ino at the time the door had slammed to signal the last student leaving, had crossed the room already to pin the pinkette against the door, her hand dragging the blind over the window for more privacy whilst her other hand flicked the switch to make the lock on the door click.

"What you just did there was rude of you Saku. I expected you to at least reply to my message." Ino groaned at the feel of Sakura's thigh being pressed in between her legs.

Sakura let a hollow laugh escape her lips, her hands getting tangled in Ino's blonde locks as she nipped at the blonde's neck.

"Mm. Tell me what's going on in the letter and I might let you have your own way with me tonight." Sakura grinned, massaging Ino's stomach underneath her top.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows, sighing heavily at amount of pressure that was being placed on her heated core.

"Agh. Fine, fine my sweet. If you really must know, my family is visiting us on Tuesday. Both of us." Ino managed to stammer out as the pressure increased in between her legs.

Sakura stopped her actions, eyes widened in surprise as she let her head slump against Ino's shoulder.

"That means…Your father? Oh my god Ino! I'm going to fucking kill him." Sakura hissed. "Seriously, if he makes one little quip about you I swear I'll shoot his fucking penis off! I swear Ino I -"

Ino rolled her eyes at the babbling pink-haired girl before pulling the girl into her embrace to silence the girl with a sweet kiss.

"Oui, oui. That is all very well mon amour. But right now, I would not mind me having my own way with you." Ino grinned, pleasing herself by grinding off Sakura's thigh that was pressed in between her legs.

"Oh fuck it. On the desk please." Sakura growled whilst Ino licked Sakura's cheek in agreement.

_STOPPING. Okay, so I'm cruel. Don't worry. You shall get your InoSaku smex sooner or later. If not. I'll massage your feet. No. :D NOW REVIEW. Or no updaties! ;D Not that I might be able to do anyway. BACK 2 SCHOOL MONDAY. Fuck. I hate School. D: NOW REVIEW!!!! Oh, I also can not be arsed to looked at the grammar at the moment. Will later._


	18. Chapter 18: Doom and Bloom Pt 1

_(OKAY. Not the exact date you people wanted me to update, but school doesn't help. And neither does homework. Thanks for the reviews and for people who thought there was going to be smut straight at the beginning. Sorry to disappoint. I've also split this chapter into two halves. I'm sorry but I've been in hospital too as my mom works full time there and my dad is away so…Yeah. Sorry. I tried my best. I honestly did.)_

**Chapter 18 Pt 1**

**Doom and Bloom**

Sakura looked at her jeans in the mirror, wiggling her arse to see what the effect would be. Jeez, she had had two whole freaking days to prepare what she was going to wear for tonight but still she was here trying clothes on and busying herself with her make up whilst Ino took the piss out of her.

"Ino! Be honest!" Sakura whined at the already dressed blonde. "Does these jeans make my ass look big?"

Ino once again gave Sakura a seductive smile and replied with what she had been replying for the last three and a half hours.

"Non, it makes you and your ass look magnificent."

Sakura threw her hands up in the air, stomping her feet and let a little groan of furious protest escape her throat.

"INO! Stop answering me with the magnificent shit and be truthful for once about this kind of stuff!" Sakura whined, throwing her shirt and jeans off once more to dive into her closet.

Ino waved a hand across her face while using the other one to stifle her yawn at the pinkette's behaviour. "Honestly Saku, why are you so worried about going to as something as simple as this?"

Sakura looked over her own shoulder and gave Ino the scariest glare that she could muster up, before looking back to sort out the rest of her clothes.

Sighing at the awkward silence that followed. Sakura grabbed a pair of jeans and a glittery, silky top and rushed over towards the blonde.

"Innooo." Sakura whinged, planting soft kisses on both of Ino's now very flushed cheeks. "I need to look good so I can bash your dad's face in."

Ino laughed, tracing the sides of Sakura's hips with her two index fingers before finding a little bit of fabric that her fingers could loop around and pulling Sakura down onto her lap.

"Mm. I know, but what would be the point in that? You would get your best shirt dirty with all the blood." Ino smirked at the look of horror Sakura's face, which then turned to soft sympathy.

"Ino. Why did you even agree to this? Surely you don't want to see your father after everything he's put you through." Sakura continued to garble over this, her face always having the thin lines of worry sketched over her forehead.

Ino felt herself stare out to space, her mouth shut tight as the feelings she had felt when she had received the letter washed over her once more. Why had she done nothing to stop them from coming?

'_Mom.'_

As much as Ino found her mother mightily annoying sometimes with her pestering about how much Zachary had changed over the years, Ino would never doubt that she loved her mother very much.

Even if she was blind to the way her father had not changed. Non, he had not changed at all.

It would just be _too _good if her father had just miraculously changed over the last six weeks six weeks since she had talked to her father over the phone, just too good and just so stupid to believe.

Though, Ino knew herself that somewhere deep inside of her, she wanted so badly to see her father to test her mother's statement out. She really did. Yet, from the evidence of the past, Ino knew when she was supposed to be wary of what was going inside of her father's head.

What had even happened to make her father like that? Why was he just so…Normally Ino could of pronounced the word 'evil' when it came to her father, in fact she would normally would tell others her word for him was evil all together when people asked her what she would describe her father like.

Hope was nothing, it was an emotion fools like Naruto would use and describe to other people who had seemingly 'lost' hope.

Ino found herself ignoring this emotion, it was nothing but a distraction to her and what was to come in a few minutes time, that was if her parents weren't that bothered with waiting.

She felt her shoulder being poked harshly, and Ino turned her face around to see that Sakura still had worry etched on her face.

"Ino. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Sakura whispered, placing her chin on Ino's shoulder.

Ino blinked once before turning away from Sakura's evergreen eyes, once more staring into space as she tried to recollect her thoughts.

She gulped deeply when she felt the pinkette's hands caress both of her cheeks, making her once more stare into Sakura's soul and heart.

From what Ino could tell, the pink-haired girl really was apprehensive about what was going on inside of her, what she really thought and what she really meant when it came to this big day for them both.

"Ino…Don't feel like you have to do this for me, okay? I love you and I'm going to stick with you through everything. We can tell them to go if you want. I'm not going to think anything different of you." Sakura murmured soothingly to the blonde, letting her thumbs caress over Ino's cheeks faintly.

Ino felt the saliva that was in her throat dry up, god damn that girl, why was she so caring towards her? She had done nothing in her life to deserve something so good, and yet Sakura was here…Sakura was hers…

Ino once more snapped out of her contemplation when she felt two strong, warm arms travel around her waist to pull her down gently onto the covers of the bed she and Sakura shared.

Breathing out a sigh, Ino found her hands exploring Sakura's body as the girl rested her head on Ino's breasts, relaxing in the body heat of them both.

"Ino. I love you so much." Sakura mumbled against Ino's skin, her arms wrapped tight around Ino's slim and slender body. "In fact, I'd do anything for you…I'd put you before myself and that's something I've never done in my life."

Ino really had no idea why she was not answering to Sakura, her mind seemed so blank and her heart seemed to race for a second before slowing down to it's average speed.

Her mouth was dry, her body stiff and something was bothering her to no end and yet, Ino could not figure out what it was apart from the fact that her father was in the same building as her.

"I don't know anything about you're going through with your dad. I know that Ino." Sakura's voice once again penetrated Ino's brain, disturbing her thoughts and feelings. "But, I just want you to know that. I won't let him hurt you anymore, and I just…"

Sakura sighed and Ino felt the pinkette's chin rest sensitively underneath the curve of her breasts.

"I just don't know how to say it, you just fulfil my life and I'd die if anyone hurt you more than you already have been hurt. I just don't want to see you in pain anymore…"

Once. Twice. Thrice. Ino bit her tongue to repress a strong sob that instead filled out inside her body so that her weak cry made her body shake against Sakura's own lithe body.

"I am not weak Saku…I am NOT weak." Ino murmured, shutting her eyes tightly to get rid of every emotion that turned into salty liquid that would surely run down her face. (1)

Sakura nuzzled her nose into the crook of Ino's neck, letting her tongue lightly lick Ino's pulse point to elicit a gasp which was followed by a faint hiccup in response to her actions.

"Don't be afraid to cry Ino…" Sakura murmured, letting her hands caress the silky skin under Ino's shirt.

"Crying is a sign of weakness. It is something that is created with weak emotions, so I will never cry." Ino found herself growling back, her eyes darkening and her fists clenching.

Sakura exhaled sharply, lifting herself up to pull her shirt on before walking into the bathroom and locking the door so that she could put on her jeans.

And maybe leave Ino whilst she tried to get rid of the emotions that were making her mentally and physically powerless.

Ino rubbed her eyes and placed a hand on her long blonde locks to smooth her hair down, gosh, she really did need to get herself into action if she was already forgetting that she had forgotten to straighten her own hair.

Sighing, Ino lifted herself up from the bed and instantly went to grab everything she would be taking for tonight (presents, handbag, a gun…she was of course, just joking, obviously.)

Groaning in frustration at herself, Ino lifted herself up and threw the nearest thing in she could grab - a photo of her and her sister - into the nearest wall, the frame of the photo splintering instantly.

_Anger, Rage, Fury and Vehemence. Reminiscences. Pain, Anguish, Torture, Agony and Misery._

Pounding her fist against the wall of their dormitory, Ino gritted her teeth and compressed her other hand up into a tight fist.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Ino rested her head against the dormitory wall, teeth still gritted in fury and her whole body shaking in the ferocious passion that was consuming her heart and soul.

_Love, Affection, Tenderness, Warmth, Devotion and Attentiveness. Sakura. Such happiness._

Fiery hot rage bubbling up inside of her, Ino once more grabbed the next closest thing to her reach - this time being the precious tea set that her father had got her when she was seven years old - and heaved it across the room to smash into the headboard of Sakura's old bed.

Ino faintly heard the bathroom door click before being swung open, the room bathing Ino with it's light that made her look like a demented angel.

Ino could also hear Sakura's breath hitch in shock at the mess that was surely scattered around the floor and walls, even if Sakura was expecting Ino to at least cry a bit, Ino knew for a fact that Sakura had expected nothing like what Ino had just put on her.

"Ino?" To Ino, Sakura's voice seemed so small, and just so terrified. So terrified of her. Fear was something that Ino had learned to smell, learned to see and feel by instinct.

And Sakura stunk of it. She reeked of the smell that made Ino's head whirl, which made her stomach clench and unclench like a fist of passionate fury.

It sickened Ino to the stomach, the way that she was, the way she was turning so violent from frustration, rage and pain. All emotions and all was her weakness but, at the same time, her advantage against most people.

A snarl escaped Ino once more, before the blonde spun around to grab the two sides of her head and bend over to elicit a small scream from her throat into the room, her cries echoing off the walls around them.

Ino numbly felt warmth wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer to the warm sanctuary she desperately craved, the craving that always seemed to be there whenever she felt anaesthetized.

"…I love you." Sakura spoke quietly into Ino's back, exhaling Ino's scent and snuggling her nose into Ino's back. "And…We're going to survive him, together."

Ino's body stiffened, liquid was building up in her eyes and she quickly blinked it away. Tears were for the weak.

"Look at me Saku!" Ino screamed out in her extreme anxiety, struggling against Sakura's linked arms around her waist. "I am so much like him! I do not want to be like him! He is ruthless, selfish and disgusting!"

The feeling against her waist tightened as her dry sobs wracked her body against the pinkette's arms, the shuddering fabric on her skin sending shivers up her spine to tickle her.

"Ino. You are nothing like your father." Sakura whispered comfortingly in the blonde's ear, loosening her grip on Ino's waist to turn the French teacher around to face her directly. "I don't know how many times I've gotta say this to you so you can actually hear me Ino. But I love you. You're sweet, passionate about things, you've got such a gigantic heart and that's what I love so much about you." Sakura grinned, kissing Ino's temple.

Ino only just managed to register Sakura's words, her mind was dazed with fear and confusion as well as apprehension at what was going to happen when she saw her father again.

Ino blinked, her eye sight swimming back into focus as if she had just been unconscious for over the last few minutes of her rage and confusion.

Uncertainty.

"Are you…Scared of me, Sakura?" Ino found herself shakily asking, her hands grasping around Sakura's arms to steady herself.

A flicker of vagueness, a flash of doubt, yet nothing was there apart from concern and the warmth of love that bathed Sakura's eyes dreamily.

A stroke, a caress, a touch. Each on the cheek as Ino felt herself being pulled into a warm, sweet and passionate kiss that landed herself being pushed up against the dormitory wall by the younger girl.

Comfort. Reassurance.

Ino's tongue fought Sakura's own for dominance, whilst Sakura's hand soothingly ran up and down her right arm, trying her hardest to calm the blonde's nerves down so that they could at least get to see her father at least once today.

Sakura was also troubled about something else that concerned Ino.

Entwining her fingers in Ino's, Sakura pressed herself hard up against Ino, making the blonde let out a little moan at the contact.

"Ino." Sakura murmured hoarsely once she had removed her tongue from Ino's hot, damp mouth and instead latched herself on the blonde's earlobe. "Please, say that you love me…"

Truth. Reality. Conscious.

Ino placed a hand on Sakura's cheek, pushing the girl back from her ear so they were face-to-face.

Chaste kisses. Sweet. Delicious. Strawberry flavour. Touches. Spine-tingling pleasure that elicited them both into whimpers.

"Je t'aime…I am sorry Saku for…" Ino trailed off, eyes looking away from Sakura in embarrassment at herself. "For making a fool out of myself."

Sakura grins in reply, tousling her own and Ino's hair as she plants a kiss on Ino's cheek in an attempt to lighten the mood a little.

"It's okay! You weren't ready Ino." Sakura then teased Ino lightly with a suggestive wink. "Besides, everyone makes a fool out of themselves when I walk into the room, right?"

Ino tries to suppress a grin with a frown, but fails miserably and ends up laughing dreadfully at the pinkette.

However, thoughts of her father are never far away (_they never can be and never will be_.)

"Mm." Ino nods, her fake smile still placed on her face as she looks angrily at the door that she knows she will have to walk through to meet her parents.

Sakura pretends not to notice, because she knows that if she says anything, she might reduce Ino into tears once more.

So she takes on an action and presses her hand lightly against Ino's, gesturing for them to walk out of the door into the corridors.

Gripping hard, Ino gives Sakura a determined nod before walking out of the door with her.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

Standing there, hand on door knob, Ino takes a deep breath, eyes closed in concentration.

"Saku?" She breathes out, a soft smile on her face as she turns to gaze at the pinkette.

Sakura lets out a weak smile, her hand covering Ino's on the door knob to comfort the blonde even more than she already has.

"Sexy?" Sakura finds herself joking a little, her tongue poking out of her lips just slightly.

Ino chuckled humorously, her father forgotten for a split second before swarming in her mind again.

"Je t'aime."

Sakura's cheeks flush unexpectedly, caught off guard by the confession at such a time like this one.

"Uhm. Je t'aime to -" Sakura began before she was silenced harshly with a finger on her lips.

Ino winked at her, removing her finger to place a protective hand on the pinkette's back.

"I heard you, _darling._" Ino flirted with her last word while at the same time as flicking Sakura on the nose. "I will show you how much I love you later."

Sakura managed to get out a very weak grin. "Promise me that much?" She finished her sentence with her hand squeezing the French teacher's thigh.

Ino inclined her head towards Sakura, a smile coming upon her delicate and not to mention graceful features.

"Oui, oui." Ino twisted the doorknob, gulping a little and a bead of sweat dribbled down her neck. "Shall we?"

A light caress on her hand answered her as she pushed open the carved wooden door.

**-_-PrettyBaby-_-**

"Bonjour Ino! Sakura!" Flora greeted both of the surprised looking girls with a large grin.

Ino embraced her mother lightly, kissing her both on the cheek and motioning to Sakura with a flick of her wrist.

"Mama, this is Sakura Haruno. The person I was telling you about." When her mother nodded excitedly, Ino forced down a sigh. "My soul mate."

Sakura felt her face flush a deep shade of red before she gripped Ino's hand tighter than even before.

"Oui! Oui! 'ou also write about the thingz 'ou and Sakura get up too!" Flora laughed as the blush on Sakura's face grew even redder. " Do not 'orry! It 'az not too detailed!"

Ino merely closed her eyelids a fraction, her eyes focused at the large boot to her mother's right hand side.

"Not too detailed anyway." Flora finished, teasingly nudging Sakura in her right shoulder.

Sakura let a shaky grin form on her lips, her own eyes wandering over the man that was already sitting down at the round wooden table which had already been set up for their little 'meeting'.

She almost gulped when said man looked up at her with a vicious and protective glint in his eyes.

"Hm. I 'ope that my daughter 'az treated 'ou well Sakura." Zachary Yamanaka spoke, his voice deep and his eyes narrowed dangerously at his daughter. "Though, I 'ope 'OU 'ave treated MY daughter correctly."

Sakura almost fainted at such a harsh tone, but was once again saved by Ino's also callous tone of voice.

"You are the one to talk father, you probably do not know what the word 'right' means!" Ino snapped, her lips pursed in anger at her father.

Sakura took the awkward silence that followed as a chance to study Ino's parents more.

From what she could tell of Ino's mother, she almost looked exactly like Ino, but now her hair was dyed an auburn colour (it had to be dyed, seeming as Sakura had saw that her mother's hair in the photo that she had found had been blonde.)

The tanned skin had tattoo's over the collar bone and arms no, along with other different patterns around Flora's legs and lower tummy.

Her eyes told secrets, but to Sakura, they were padlocked and was something she'd never be able to work out.

It kind of reminded her how she was never able to work out why she had such a weak heart and why they chose the heart that they had chose that was pumping blood through her veins.

Maybe things were better left unsaid.

However, nothing to Sakura, in her opinion anyways, about Ino's father had changed too dramatically.

Sure, there was more muscles and a few stray grey hairs here and there, though nothing to serious that Sakura wouldn't recognize the guy straight away.

"Ino! Be polite to 'our father! 'E 'az done nothing but care about 'our welfare all the time 'e 'ave been on that plane!" Flora growled at her daughter, hitting Ino at the back of her head. " Coming to England 'az made 'ou rude!"

Ino spat next to her father's feet, arms crossed and her gaze never leaving her father's emerald green depths.

"Oh really? It's been the first time in years since he has cared about me!" Ino snarled back, her arms hiding her clenched fists.

Ino's eyes lightened up, and she tapped her chin curiously as if she only just remembered something.

"Oh! Oui! What do you have in your glass these days hmm?" Ino continued, the sarcasm in her tone clearly noticeable. "Red Wine or the most crimson blood you can find?"

Sakura watched silently as Zachary Yamanaka stared intently at Ino, never flinching and never blinking after everything that had been directed at him.

'_Jeez, why does he look so calm? I'd be shaking in my boots if Ino directed that at ME.'_ She silently thought, noting that Flora was giving her worrying looks from the other side of the room.

'_Fuck woman, what do you want ME to do? You're the mom!'_ Sakura hid a scowl with a light cough behind her hand.

Both Zachary and Ino seemed to ignore her as their little duel between each other's souls.

Zachary then held his hand out, a slightly roughened up hand, his finger tips looking rough around the edges and his skin wrinkled slightly.

"Come with me." His voice was smooth, composed and so…reassuring.

Sakura wondered if this so called Zachary was a hoax and instead Ino's REAL dad was locked up in a cupboard somewhere, if this Zachary was just luring Ino in so that the real Zachary could strike and then…

"I am not a fool." Ino replied, her cool demeanour never faltering. "How many blood tanks have you brought with you?"

Sakura blinked hard, knowing she should say something, yet not knowing what to exactly say in this kind of situation apart from 'let's eat!'

"As many as 'ou want me to bring." Zachary responded, lifting himself up from the table to stand in front of Ino. He outstretched his hand once more, wiggling his fingers slightly. "Are 'ou coming?"

Sakura could tell that Ino did want to go with her father, however, it was something as simply as curiosity that was making Ino think about it.

Curiosity killed the cat, her mother had once told her. And she never quite understood what the meant.

Right now though, she understood it more than she understood why every human had electricity in the world.

"Why should I go with you?" Ino questioned once more, the hand not grasped in Sakura's shaking slightly. "I do not trust you, I do not care for you and I do not…" Ino paused.

"I do not love you."

Sakura found herself looking at Ino in surprise. She didn't know why either, it just seemed to so weird to her.

Surely nobody could hate their own flesh-and-blood? Wasn't it kind of impossible to hate someone from your own family?

Then again, she wouldn't really know. She hadn't been in this kind of circumstances before.

"Of course not." Zachary's voice is scarily too happy for Sakura's liking and she can't help but give him a warning scowl.

"I wish to talk to 'ou about what we have found about a certain someone's condition." Zachary gave Ino a wink, his hand still outstretched. "Curious yet, darling daughter?"

Sakura's digits almost broke at such pressure that was being pressed onto them on either side of each finger, the pain awakening her to the conversation more clearly than before.

Ino really _hated_ her father. Especially when he taunted her, made her want to find things out, made her jump never knowing about the consequences that lay ahead of her.

"Damn you." Ino muttered, slipping her hand out of Sakura's and walking directly to stand beside her father. "This better be worthwhile before we eat."

Zachary twitched slightly at this untaken hand before slowly letting it fall to his side, his eyes slightly tinged with hurt.

"Oui, come. We will go outside." He turned his back on them all, hands in pocket as he slowly strolled towards the door, pushing it open and waiting for Ino to step behind him.

"Listen, I don't know you that well, okay? In fact, I don't know you at all. But from what I've seen. You're…I don't know." Knuckles cracked. "Just…Don't hurt her. I swear Zachary Yamanaka, you will become a woman by the end of this day if you dare hurt her again. That's a promise. I will break you."

Ino's eyelids flittered, she turned her head to look over her shoulder and was not in the least surprised to see that Sakura was glaring angrily at her Zachary's back.

Zachary responded with a low, dark chuckle before rushing hurriedly out of the door as fast as his two legs could carry him.

Giving Sakura a reassuring smile, Ino nodded and mouthed the word 'Je t'aime' before walking out of the door and into the corridor to follow her father.

"I remember 'our favourite song." Wasn't exactly the first sentence Ino expected to hear as she shut the door behind her.

Ino grimaced deeply, rolling her eyes at her father's suggestive childish play around her, though she supposed she ought to of suspected such idiotic features from her father.

"Oui? And what was that?" Ino could not help but growl back, her hands clenched into fists as she walked side by side next to her father down what seemed to be the now everlasting corridors.

Zachary tapped his blonde beard, pondering a little at his own question whilst at the same time as studying how much his daughter had grown since the last time he had seen her.

'_Flora.'_ Was the first thing that sprang to his mind when he looked at Ino. Everything about Ino was like Flora.

"It seems that 'our favourite song was Inori no Uta's, Song Of Prayer." (2) Zachary quirked a finely shaped eyebrow. "Am I right?"

Ino obliviously stiffened, surprised and yet at the same absolutely seething at the fact that her father would know something that she thought he would of probably drank away from his mind.

With a tilt of her head, Ino addressed her father casually as she could without showing her obvious amazement at him.

"Correct. Though, I am very shocked that you remembered." Ino lifted her gaze away from her father as they continued walking past the dormitory's that would soon lead them both outside. "Oui, I would have thought that you got so stoned or drunk that something as simple as that would have faded away from your memory."

A sigh (which actually sounded more like a groan of frustration) filled the tough tension that followed them both, though it didn't feel much of the tension, in fact it just seemed to add more to it.

"I 'ave changed from the man 'ou spoke to on the phone Ino." Zachary broke the tension with a little cough as he continued on with his speech. "I 'ave been a prick the past eighteen years of 'our life and I regret everything I've ever done to 'ou. What I'm saying now can probably never make up for it, I know that. I just want 'ou to know that I'll be there for 'ou whenever you need me."

Footsteps pattered across the marble floor, gracelessness turned into contemplation from Ino's view.

She knew what she SHOULD say, what her mother would of told her to say to her father and what her mind was telling her to say towards her father.

"You lost your chance ages ago to make it right, _Zachary_." Ino snarled, walking faster to rush past her own classroom to get as far away from her father as she could manage.

Unluckily for her, she got her stamina from her father and in less than a few minutes, Zachary had grabbed her by the arm to bring him next to her once more.

"Ino! Just please let me explain, oui?" Zachary seemed to plead, his walk now turning into very long strides to keep up with his daughter. "I 'ad no right to treat 'ou and 'our mother as I did, and for that. I am sorry!"

Ino grunted as she tugged her arm away from her father's grip, continuing to open the doors to reveal the starlit sky that shone down above her now ghostly glowing skin.

"You say sorry Zachary, you say that you have changed, you say that you wish you could take it all back." Ino glanced over her shoulder dangerously to meet Zachary's fearful eyes. "But you can not change it! You have scarred me! Your words shall always haunt me! Shall always give me nightmares! Shall always make me worry! Shall make me do things that I do not wish to do! You do not love me! How can you even say such things? How dare you! How fucking dare you!"

Ino felt the wind impact and slip through her fingertips as her hand swept through the air to connect with her father's cheek, the immense pain striking her possibly harder than her father.

Ino growled. Zachary didn't flinch as he grabbed her wrist in his fist and held onto her tightly.

"FUCK YOU! What the fuck do you want with me?" Ino yelled, trying to yank herself away from Zachary's unbelievably powerful grip on her.

Zachary hardly shifted himself, his dark gaze now stopping Ino right in her tracks and almost making herself backtrack into a thorny bush that was only just prickling her legs without enough to hurt her.

"You are a child's experiment." Zachary uttered words that stung Ino's heart even more, gripping onto the living flesh's edges and ripping it apart fiercely.

"Do not utter such words to me!" Ino growled, stepping forward to embrace the already numbing pain in her wrist.

Zachary merely snorted, his own anger writhing in the pit of his stomach as he tightened the hold of what he had of Ino's wrist in his hand.

"How many times has she shown you love Ino? Did she force you to come here? Because from what I can see, she is not ready for a lesbian relationship with her French teacher." Zachary explained hotly, his grip loosening a little. "She's eighteen years of age, and you are twenty. You've only just started your career and you are going to give it all up for a little girl?"

Ino this time DID manage to break away from her father, her hand once more impacting with her father's cheek.

"How dare you! You wish to make up for all those years, and yet you are here once more!" Ino screamed, letting her two hands get tangled into her blonde locks that she had spent hours straightening. "You are breaking me apart!"

Why did silence always consume them? Was it a ritual between them both that they had just got used to?

"I don't want my daughter hurt anymore."

And why was Zachary always the one breaking such tension between them both? Was that another part of the deal.

"Don't you think, that you've helped me enough with that problem?"

Why did Ino always answer to such a pointless question that she knew wouldn't get past her father?

"There was nothing that you wanted to tell me about Sakura was there?" Ino accused, her hands clenched into fists. "All you wanted was to try and make things better for yourself. Isn't that right?"

A gentle nod of the head. "That is correct."

"You are evil."

"Runs in the family."

Ino shook her head, turning her back on her father to walk back into the school's warmth that would hide her from her father until they got back to the dinner table.

Zachary Yamanaka watched his daughter go with a concerned look on his face, his hands trembling slightly at the untold news that he had planned to tell his daughter the moment they had stepped out of that classroom.

'_She's not going to make another day._'

_(A/N: Once again, checking for grammar later. You guys deserve my update D: I'm sorry I've took so long! I really am! I'm surprised I've not been killed yet by one of you XD Gah, thank you for your all patient waiting. Seriously, means a lot to me.)_

1: I want to explain Ino's condition a bit more. She may be older than Sakura, but honestly she's still kind of a child herself. Her father is her worst fear, like a phobia actually and don't you think Ino would be the kind of person to try and show everyone how brave she was when coming face-to-face with her worst enemy? Also, Ino's actions with Sakura was not meant to mean that Ino was ignoring Sakura because she didn't love her, Ino's confused right now and at the moment we don't know what exactly is going on in Ino's mind.

2: LOL. That's my favourite song at the moment. I've been playing WAY too much FFX. Though it is my favourite song and I do love the Hymn Of The Fayth. =D It's so peaceful.


	19. Chapter 19: Doom and Bloom Pt2

_(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You all are awesome and supportive. And ow, my leg operation went well actually for people who are curious. It's nothing serious, I just seem to have a weak leg and they just wanted to check it out. It doesn't matter though. My sister was showing me some hot Clemence Poesy pictures…Oh my god. She just breaks the hotness scale…-Drool- PLUS. Kirby's updates got me going too XD Anyway, here you go. Next part of Doom and Bloom.)_

**Doom and Bloom Pt 2**

Sakura once again placed her fake grin on her face, trying hard not to curse angrily at the annoying Mrs Yamanaka (or was it Flora?) who was gabbling away over nonsense about how the weather in England was absolutely ridiculously atrocious to her skin.

'_God, Ino must be like her dad, because she is NOTHING like her mother in personality.'_ Sakura smiled lightly to herself, placing her utensils of forks and knives down in the middle of the carved wooden table. '_Apart from that do have good tastes in nail varnish and eyeliner.'_

Sakura noted this carefully, taking a casual glance to the sea blue background with golden butterflies flittering over the edge that was painted on Flora's nails as the blonde woman rushed into another room to scream at the cooker for not cooking the food fast enough for her liking.

Sighing in dissatisfaction, Sakura plopped herself down onto a seat, her hands covering her face while she took deep breaths to try and let the euphoria of a memory sweep over her.

'_God Ino, oh fuck.' She involuntarily cursed, her fingers yanking Ino away from her exposed neck with Ino's blonde locks as the rope. _

'_Mon amour! I was getting to the best part." Ino had pouted, a mischievous flicker in her eyes the same as letting her digits ghost down her neck. 'And now I am sexually frustrated.'_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, letting her back arch one last time - the skin contact enough to make them both hiss at the adrenaline that was pumping through their veins at the touch._

'_Hidan-sensei is outside! That's why I stopped!" Sakura snapped, gently shoving Ino off her to search for the top that she had thrown so carelessly away in the mad rush to try to 'deliver' to one another._

_Hearing a giggle behind her, Sakura restrained herself from bopping Ino over the head with her fist - restrained being the key word._

"_I don't get what's so funny! If he catches us we are dead!" Sakura called over her shoulder desperately, panicking immensely at the lack of her shirt. Where the fuck could she have tossed it? She had only been doing this 'hanky-panky' with Ino for a few minutes, surely she couldn't just lose it in that amount of time?_

"_Hm. The thrill of the excitement of being caught…" Ino grinned cheekily at the pinkette's ass which was now being stuck right up into the air while Sakura checked under tables for her missing shirt. "The thrill…Is so exhilarating."_

_Sakura's head shot up at the blonde's speech, in turn hitting herself hard on the wooden table that it stumbled over to crash land into another and another until Sakura was sure that most of the tables were either broken or dented._

"_Shit." Sakura murmured, lowering her head to bang it on the concrete floor at the same time as murmuring every curse word she could remember in any language possible._

_A full howl of laughter erupted in the French classroom which ended with a loud groan of aggravation and embarrassment._

The remembrance made a slight tug at the end of Sakura's lips, almost making her forget how worried she was about Ino being alone with her father.

'_I just don't want her to get hurt again.'_ Sakura stared blankly at the knife and fork in front of her, blinking repeatedly to try and clear her head of all the thoughts that was roaming freely, but not wanted through her already apprehensive mind.

However, when Sakura turned her head to the side to try and clear her mind once more, hooded kohl lined eyes stared back at her curiously, the owner of these eyes trying to figure out everything that was flickering on and off inside of her mentality and body language.

"From ze looks of worry on 'our face." Flora started with a small smirk on her face, leaning against the door that led to Minato's own kitchen. "I presume zat there iz something wrong?"

Sakura clenched her hands into two tight fists, shutting her eyes forcefully whilst blocking out what seemed to be the thundering voice of Flora out of her head.

Forcing a smile, Sakura gently slapped herself lightly at the corner of her head.

"It's nothing. I've just got a headache." Sakura lied through gritted teeth, chuckling slightly to try and prise Flora away from the subject. For now at least.

Flora in reply sighed dejectedly, her smirk fading away into a frown. "I must say zis, but I am afraid my daughter's skills have rubbed up on 'ou."

Flora crossed over to the wooden carved table in two large strides, the frown never leaving her face until she got to where Sakura was looking up at her with glazed over evergreen eyes that was full of worry.

Uncertainly, Flora gulped down her spit as her hand slowly made tentative contact with Sakura's pale cheek, the connection making the young French woman flinch at such gentleness.

A smile that was full of concern, sadness, a slight touch of anger and in whole, just plain motherly emotions found it's way on Flora's face whilst she stroked Sakura's cheek with her thumb absentmindedly. (1)

"Me saying zis, is with full regret, but." Flora began teasingly, letting her other hand to rest on Sakura's forehead. " But 'ou are a very bad liar."

Sakura stared into icy blue eyes for a second, so alike to one's of Ino's that Sakura could swear if she reached out to fondle Flora's cheek like hers was being fondled so gently then she would touch…

She blinked. Her fuzzy gaze now returning Flora to her eyesight, however in turn making Ino fade slowly away into nothing but the one person that looked so sorely like her.

"I'm sorry Ms Yamanaka…" Sakura muttered, her voice hoarse from the lack of speaking she had been doing for the last five minutes. "I'm just worried over her and I guess that I don't want anyone knowing that I'm in that deep."

The warmth that radiated off Flora's cheek left Sakura in a second, and was then followed by the noise of wood scraping against concrete as Flora pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

The warmth returned. This time placed on the top of Sakura's hand, it's stickiness making Sakura's breath hitch at such familiarity of it all.

"Too deep?" Flora's amused laugh filled the room, which led to a shiver going down Sakura's spine. "But my dear, 'ou can never be too deep when you are in love, oui?"

Sakura didn't answer, only nodding her head to signal to Flora that she wanted to hear more about what she thought that was going on inside of Sakura's head and what emotions she was showing to her about Ino.

"I think 'ou are scared of commitment." Flora started, her eyes wavering to glance at the sticky hand beneath her own. "Zat Ino will break 'our heart, or you will break Ino's. Zat is something I see in 'our eyes when I look at 'ou."

"What! I'm not going to hurt Ino! I promise! I love her and I'd do anything for her! How can you say something so preposterous? You're in-" Sakura started to scream, before being cut off by a finger pressing forcefully against her chapped lips.

"Je suis désolé Sakura." Flora apologized, bowing her head and even slapping it lightly with her other hand. "I did not mean for it to come out like zat. What I meant, was zat 'ou are afraid of the commitment that Ino iz putting 'erself through to be with 'ou, correct?"

Sakura clenched her fist, her hand shaking under Flora's at the same time as her teeth being grinded together to get rid of the pending frustration that was filling her up to the rim of her stomach.

Grinding her teeth together, Sakura let her fist tremble slightly against the wooden table, making it shudder against her fist.

"Yes. I'm so scared of saying something that will hurt her or make her remember something that could ruin us both." Sakura cried out, letting her deepest and darkest mysteries sidle out of her mouth. "She's just so…Fragile sometimes. I just want to reach out and touch her sometimes but…"

Sakura broke off, letting her chin rest on her chest as she breathed heavily, eyes closed to try and block out every little thought and emotion that seemed to be travelling through her body like lightning.

"She's so fragile…I'm so scared that I'll break her." Sakura confessed to her chest, her mind still blocking everything around her out.

It seemed ridiculous to say that was in love with her French teacher that she had only met about three months or four months ago, and it seemed even crazier for her to say that she felt scared of something that her, Sakura couldn't understand herself until now.

"Iz zis your first time of being in love?" Flora's speech cut through Sakura like ice, slicing away her thoughts and feelings for a split second until they returned in a state of shock.

Letting herself look up curiously from her chest, Sakura blinked twice before tilting her head to a side in a questioning look at the French woman in front of her.

"It kind of is, but…" Sakura let out a heavy sigh before tilting her head the right way up to gaze directly into Flora's eyes. "It's just hard, because I've never been committed to something as good as this before. I don't know how to react, or what to do, I was the person who hung on everyone else."

Stomach twisted in disgust at herself. Bile rising at the back of her throat in equal disgust at herself. Lips bitten to shreds.

"I never helped anyone. And I sometimes just don't know what I'm feeling and why. It's just so terrifying…And sometimes I just want to talk to her about it, but I can't because…"

Sakura couldn't continue, it was something she couldn't explain properly, or even begin to understand fully.

So much confusion, that it was kind of worrying to her and it even almost made her feel empty.

"Zhen, when she walks into zis room, I shall excuse 'ou both for a walk outside to talk." Flora quickly said, rubbing Sakura's shoulder soothingly. "Zhen 'ou can both say things that are NOT better left unsaid. Non?"

'_Strange.'_ Sakura thought, closing her eyes and letting herself lean securely into the warmth of Flora's arms, knowing that this was nothing where she wanted to be and she knew for a fact that they would never be like the place where she wanted to be at this exact moment. _'But comforting.'_

Ino's arms warmed Sakura up to the core, made her shiver with delight at just smelling the familiar scent of the French perfume that she remembered once Ino telling her the name of it was Chloe, the way that Ino's arms made her drift into an easy slumber with the most wonderful enchantments of dreams and just basically the way that Ino was just perfect in her own emerald, ever-green eyes.

However, what mattered most of all to Sakura about Ino's demonstrative sanctuary that hid in her arms, was mostly the way that Ino completed Sakura mentally and physically.

The way Ino moved, the way Ino smiled, the way Ino danced, the way Ino could make something that looked so ugly, look so perfect and most importantly the way that Ino was something that Sakura could love until the day she would die.

'_I'm being corny. Fuck, I've been hanging around with too many French love novels. Better shove them with the whip once I get a chance.'_

Smirking a little at her own thoughts, Sakura sniffed lightly before pulling away from the French woman to stare directly at the front door, her eyebrow arched in tension of the wait.

Then, Sakura felt every last gulp of oxygen that her body consumed and needed, being forced away from her as her eyes slid closed.

Suddenly, without any warning, Sakura felt her whole body jolt forward, her arms flailing so that they landed ever so closely near the now scattered knives and forks and her legs trembling underneath her.

Though, for that may have shocked Sakura more than it should have, something else was making her blood seep with something that only one could describe as a horrible nightmare that seemed too real.

Her heart had stopped for a second. Just for a second. Before lurching back into it's normal pace, giving her a fucking heart attack in the process almost.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion whilst her eyes widened in surprise and fear, Sakura ignored the worrying looks that she was being given from Mrs Yamanaka and instead placed a hand on her heart to calm herself down so she could at least think straight.

'_Flowers. That's what Ino liked. Flowers. Dates.'_ Sakura gasped out loud, fully aware of the stare she was being given by Mrs Yamanaka.

"I never even took her out on a date…"

Sakura didn't know if she should slap her forehead at saying something so random, so ridiculous and yet, something that meant something to her at such an important time like this?

Lowering her head into her hands, Sakura cursed sharply under her breath; angry at herself and the way she was, the way she acted and just how she seemed to not care about anyone but herself.

"I'm an idiot." She breathed out, eyes closed and thoughts swirling inside of her mind.

"Oui, but I think zat Ino loves a certain idiot very much, non?" For once in the past two minutes or so, Flora's voice rang in Sakura's ears like a church bell - long and annoying.

Even if it was lovely and comforting, Sakura felt like a bee was buzzing too close to her ear - which led her by instinct to slap her own ear. (2)

Rolling her eyes, Sakura just couldn't help herself, her own sarcasm did come from her mother after all.

"Oh no! Don't tell me Ino's fallen in love with Naruto?" Sakura empathised her sarcasm with letting her tongue slowly peep out of her lips - which also showed Flora that she didn't like where this conversation was going to go and if Flora knew any better she'd stop for her own good.

Flora's face was blank for a moment, obviously not knowing who Naruto was or flabbergasted that Sakura would say something so sardonic that it looked like Flora's hopes to get in a proper daughter-in-law relationship with her was crushed.

Unlike her old self however, Sakura knew that the anchor in her stomach was most likely the guilt of seeing such a depressing looking face that Mrs Yamanaka was giving her.

Almost sighing at herself. Sakura let herself crack a very wide - and very fake if she may add- grin and willed herself not to worry so much about other people when she should be worrying about why her heart was playing up.

Whatever was wrong with it, she wouldn't tell Ino about it just yet; knowing Ino too well, Sakura knew that the blonde would worry in addition to that, that was NOT what Sakura wanted. At this moment in time, all that Sakura wanted was for Ino to be happy, plus try to get her relationship back with her father - well, that was if there was even a relationship in the first place.

Whatever was going on with Ino and her father, Sakura prayed that there was something good coming out of it.

"Uh. Flora. I was kidding. Hehe. Sorry. Uhm." Sakura scratched the back of her neck, trying desperately to get herself away from the French woman's stare until something finally clicked in her brain. "Hey! When did Ino tell you that she loved me the first time?"

Flora gives Sakura an unsurprised stare, her eyes never letting Sakura tread there to try and find out her darkest secrets, thoughts and feelings about everything that seemed to consume her life.

"Zat Ino…" Flora darkly chuckles, shaking her head for added effect. "Zhe told me and her sister zat she fell in love with 'ou after 'ou called 'er Frenchie."

Sakura tries to cover both of her cheeks with her whole hands, nevertheless fails when the French woman begins to laugh and slap her hands away from her cheeks gently.

"Do not be so embarrassed. Zere are things zat she 'as not told us about you and 'er." Flora added in quite quickly, a strained smile on her face. "Like how 'ers and 'ours sex lives, zat if you have any, oui?"

From the amused glint in Flora's eyes and the way that her smile didn't seem so strained - on the contrary, her smile was practically gleaming - Sakura could tell that Flora was definitely being funny with her.

Sakura also then realized what Flora was implying directly at her!

"WHAT?! She told you all that?" Sakura felt like her face was a furnace and she instantly licked at her lips whilst dragging her fingers across her face to get rid of some of the heat. "I mean! There was nothing to tell, right?"

Before Flora could even think about answering, a large slam of wood against concrete echoed off the walls; startling both women immensely.

Sakura looked up, a grin taking on her features as she bounced up out of her seat to literally run into Ino's already waiting arms.

The blonde placed her chin on the top of Sakura's head, not frowning, not smiling, just thinking about everything that had processed through her head.

Disturbing, truly disturbing.

"I hope my mother has not bored you too much, mon amour." Ino whispered quietly, stroking circles soothingly into Sakura's back. "She has a tendency to do so."

Ino laughed quietly to herself at the exchange of an eye roll from her mother; breaking out into a small smile at the giggle that Sakura gave her in return.

"Don't be so evil. She didn't bore me to death." Sakura pulled away, grabbing Ino by the hand while at the same time as looking over the blonde's shoulder.

"Though, I'm not so sure if you didn't bore YOUR dad to death." Sakura commented dryly. "Where is he?"

'_I really hope she hasn't done anything unreasonable, I know that he's caused her a lot of stress and everything, but hopefully she's only punched his brain out and left it at that.'_ Sakura thought quietly, giving Ino a confused look as the blonde merely shrugged at her.

"I've done nothing, I just left him after a little argument and headed straight here. I promise." Ino added at the end when seeing the look of distrust sweep over her mother's features for a split second.

Sakura arched an eyebrow, not really believing Ino herself - she had almost got rid of Sai's nose once - but really, she wouldn't want to say that to her Ino. Ino was far too pure to her and maybe Ino was telling the truth with only a little bit of a white lie in it as well?

"Well, if zat IS the case." Flora growled, getting up from her chair to saunter over to the kitchen door to check on the food. "Zen 'ou and Sakura should go for a little walk, dinner is about ten minutes away and I want to get everything properly prepared. No doubt that 'ou want to talk to each other."

Ino in response to her mother's disgruntled behaviour, sent a flirtatious wink to her mother's back before gripping onto Sakura's hand hard and dragging the pinkette out of the room by SUPREME force.

Kicking the door closed when Sakura was out of the way, Ino let out a giggle before kissing Sakura on both of her cheeks.

Sakura (who tried not to blush at Ino's antics) felt herself grow dazed at such affection from the blonde and instantly snapped herself out of it by blinking repeatedly until she felt that she could breathe properly.

"Uh. Okay. What's with all the affection all of a sudden? Am I suddenly so irresistible today?" Sakura joked wearily, noticing the blonde tense a little as she did so.

In reply, Ino gave Sakura sidelong grin, placing another kiss on the pinkette's forehead before lacing her arms through Sakura's own.

"You are always irresistible. However, I just want to show you as much love as possible until the day we die and grow old together! In France, oui? I could take you to the most beautiful landscape. Oh and the Eiffel Tower! We cannot forget the Eiffel Tower!" Ino cried out excitedly, her cerulean eyes literally shining with delight at the thought.

Sakura's eyes darkened, her eyes instantly felt watery and from the looks of it, her stomach wasn't agreeing with her.

"That's if I even live that long…" Sakura muttered bleakly, her eyelids fluttering closed at the thought of not leaving the world so soon. "Which I doubt I will."

"Sakura…" Sakura felt Ino growl warningly at her.

Eyes still closed, Sakura let go of the heat that was Ino's hand and instead continued, hoping to get every fear out so that she could at least feel a bit of comfort from her own words.

"I don't think we should be together anymore." Sakura had never experienced saying something so painful. "It's wrong, my mother doesn't approve, my brother says he's not going to have kids, my mom wants grandchildren, I'm the only one who can supply that and I won't be able to do that if I'm with you. So I think that we should break up. It's not right…I'll hurt you."

"Sakura…Stop it." Something whined, but to Sakura, it seemed so faint and far away that she didn't pay it any notice.

"We should stop playing games. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm young. I…Don't want to hurt you. No, just. I'm inexperienced. You'd grow tired of me sooner or later. You don't need me Ino. We've only been going out for at least two months and we've just gone too fast! I mean. Saying that we love each other? It's a childish game. We don't mean it Ino and you know it." Sakura lied, lied, lied and lied to Ino over and over again, never once opening her eyes to take in the expression of the older woman.

She was too much of a coward for that.

"Sakura…Please stop it. You're hurting me now…" Ino's voice begged and still Sakura still couldn't hear.

"I want to give us space." Sakura breathed out, fists clenched. "We can still be friends Ino. It doesn't mean that we have to break our friendship up. Look, we can even keep the whip if you want too. We've just got to stop. I'm just sorry that I took your virginity away from you…I-I really am. And if I could turn back time then I would but I can't -"

"SHUT UP!" Ino screamed, tears trickling freely down her face. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Actions spoke louder than words. This Sakura found out when something pinned her against the wall, a nose digging sharply in the crook of her neck whilst sobs vibrated off another body onto hers.

"Do not!" Ino whispered harshly against Sakura's collarbone. "Do not lie to me! Take everything what you said back! You don't mean it! TAKE IT BACK! Please, take it back!"

Sakura didn't do a thing. As she said before. She was too much of a coward to do anything to make Ino feel any comfort.

"You fucked with me? If you aren't taking it back. You are honestly saying you did something to me that it lower than dirt? Are you telling me that you FUCKED WITH ME?" Ino snarled, her nails digging into Sakura's arms to let out the pain that she felt onto Sakura.

"No. It's not that." Sakura found herself cracking under the strain of such anguish that was flooding her brain with thoughts that made her want to scream. "I-I don't want to hurt you. We've got to stop because if I die…You'll be alone. And I don't want that on my death bed. I just…"

"I see. You thought that you could get rid of the pain by leaving me? Let me answer you this." Ino murmured into Sakura's neck. "I love you, and you've been something to me that nobody has ever been. And I mean that mon amour. You can not run away from something that you know is mutual."

Sakura finally opened her eyes, noticing that they were indeed in a very deserted corridor outside the room where Ino's mother lurked and she also noticed that Ino was sobbing against her lightly.

"I'm broken Ino. Why would you want something that's broken?" Sakura finally managed to choke out

"Then let me fix you." Ino replied instantaneously, her sobbing now ceasing to an immediate halt.

"So corny." Sakura laughed, kissing the top of Ino's head tenderly.

"I love you." Ino pronounced slowly to Sakura, letting her tongue lick gently across Sakura's collarbone. "And I'm going to fix you."

"You can't. I'm just… _too_ different." Sakura explained slowly, as if it would somehow push Ino away from her. Somehow.

"There is no such word as can't." Ino retorted back angrily.

"Is too. Look in the dictionary. I bet they have can't in the French dictionary!" Sakura lightly joked, letting her arms wrap around the French woman.

"Sakura." Ino said with a unusual monotone edge to her voice.

"Ino." Sakura found herself replying the exact same way as the older blonde.

"How much do you…?" The French woman trailed off, nails gripping even tighter into Sakura's arms until she was sure that she had drawn blood.

"So much, that it hurts." Sakura grinned, kissing the blonde softly on her forehead. "Though I also have a feeling it's because you are digging into my arms a little too hard."

"Then why?" Ino questioned quietly, letting her fingers caress the faint scars that was invisible to the human eye.

"Because it's just not fair on you." Sakura replied, breathing in Ino's scent with her inhuman nose.

"So?" Ino responded, blinking hard to get rid of the salty liquid that was so near to streaming down her cheeks once more.

"I care about you, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I know that you always fuss over me when I feel a bit tired or too nauseous for your likings. I know that you always put yourself over everything for me and I appreciate it all…I just don't want you worrying all your life Ino." Sakura explained mellifluously, half lidded eyes watching the blonde stay still against her. "It was wrong of me to lead you on into something that would control your life. And I'm sorry for that. You honestly don't deserve it. None of it."

Ino pulled away from the pinkette, her gaze on her two trainers as she stared intensely down onto the pairs of worn-down leather.

Crossing her arms, Ino wiped the last trails of liquid off her cheeks and onto her checkered jacket's sleeves; noticing all the time that Sakura's breathing had gone shallow and uneven.

"I deserve you more than anyone. And I can truly say that I love you more than anyone. All I am asking for is an answer." Ino muttered into the fabric of her sleeves. "Do you truly want to do this?"

"Of course not." Sakura immediately answered, a blazing fire in her deep emerald pits.

"Then why?" Ino's voice was getting higher and higher, and by then Sakura could tell that Ino was straining to speak.

"I already told you. We need to be just-" Sakura started but stopped when something wet dripped down her neck to soak into the fabric of her top.

"Please don't lie to me." Ino croaked out, her hands now moving up Sakura's back to grip onto the back of Sakura's collar.

"I'm not. I've just been stupid. And I guess this is me paying for making a mistake." Sakura whispered quietly, kissing Ino's ear lightly.

Ino trembled, her skin prickling at Sakura's warm breathe against her freezing cold skin.

"I was a mistake?"

"No! You wasn't a mistake! I just…Tell your mom that I've got to leave early. I'm sorry! I just. I don't want to hurt you!" Sakura stammered out, pushing Ino off her to storm down the corridors that would surely lead her to their dormitory, her footsteps still echoing when she turned the corner.

Ino stood still for a moment, fresh tears now streaming down her face to land on the tiled concrete floor.

'…_I was a mistake?'_ Her delicate, tremulous digits curling into two tight fists. '_I thought that…She was…Why?'_

Feeling her legs moving, Ino growled angrily at herself as she raced through the corridors after the person that had just torn her heart apart.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed, hair flailing everywhere while her whole face was scrunched up in rage. "SAKUR-RA!"

Ino felt herself be embraced by two strong arms, so strong and so evil, so familiar and yet so unique.

"No! Get off me!" Ino yelled, pounding her fists desperately into her father's chest in an attempt to free the man that was pulling her so tightly into his arms.

Ignoring his daughter's protests, Zachary placed his chin on top of Ino's head, cradling her as she finally broke down into tears.

"Shh…It iz okay. I am sorry…" Zachary cooed reassuringly, stroking the back of Ino's head peacefully. "For everything."

Ino shook her head, trying to answer with words but finding nothing coming out of her mouth.

"INO!" Two voices called from behind of Zachary, both of them sounding anxious and panicky.

Looking over her father's shoulder, Ino's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura lying limply in Naruto's and Temari's arms.

"Ino! Call the hospital! She's collapsed!"

_(A/N: ._. -Takes my leave- I'm also sorry for the long delay by the way. I LOVES YOU ALL D: Uh huh.)_

1: LOL. I had a feeling some people are going to ask me this and I just want to say...NO. Just NO. Ino's mom is not hitting on Sakura XD My sister asked me if she was and I just kinda went mad at her :D Yay for Ino'sMomxSakura FTW. Joking obviously.

2: Nanny McPhee anyone? D: Okay, so I'm a sucker. V_V


	20. Chapter 20: Final Chapter

_(A/N: The long wait. Or was it long? I dunno. Please forgive me, but there are insulting dialogue in this chapter against lesbians/gay people and I want you all to know that I certainly do NOT agree with what I am going to put in this chapter that is offensive against homosexuality. Anyway. YAY. End Of Pretty Baby…Maybe I should pack up and start on NaruTema now? I dunno yet XD I probably won't because I've got some more InoSaku ideas but whatever.)_

**Final Chapter:**

**Pretty Baby**

_Sakura stumbled slightly, her vision hazy and her heart was thumping loudly (painfully) in her ears as she staggered on towards the place where she knew she would be safe._

_Problem was, Sakura didn't even know where 'safe' was. How could she? When your heart was thumping so loud that you could hardly hear yourself think, then where was the sanctuary to where she would run?_

_Groaning as she once again almost tripped over her own damn feet, Sakura grabbed her stomach to stop herself from retching at the familiar sensation of vomit clouded her senses to an extent that Sakura forgot her own name for a second._

"_Ino…" Sakura found herself murmuring, gripping the corner of a wall to steady herself into pants instead of heavy retches._

_Oh fuck, she was a fucking idiot. What a stupid fucked up thing to do. Running away from the situation? Jeez, and she was used to being called the most powerful and blood-lusted girl in the whole of England._

_What a joke she was. She wasn't clever, she was no where near clever and she most certainly was not strong enough to carry on with a relationship when Ino was going to do anything to help her get through this relationship together._

_Weakness. That's what screamed in her mind, heart, body and her very soul that made her body feel emotions that in turn made Sakura feel the pain of being heartbroken._

_What made Sakura's stomach clench and twist in disgust as herself, was the fact that she wasn't supposed to feel heartbroken - by all means, if she was the one that felt heartbroken, what of Ino?_

_Letting the drops of saliva that she still had in her throat mix together to create one hell of a spit bomb, Sakura spat on the floor (showing herself and maybe some bystanders that she was as low as her own spit, besides, whatever came out her mouth was her territory wasn't it?)_

_Numb. Vision was slowly fading. Along with the control on her body seeming now that she was kneeling on the concrete-tiled floor, her body wracking with unstoppable shakes._

_Was it wrong to think of sex when you feel that your life is slowly fading away from existence? Was that wrong? _

_Maybe her animal instincts were taking over? Was this how it was like when a wolf was gradually dying? Would it want one last fuck before going off to the big kennel in the sky?_

_Oh wait, wolves don't live in kennels. That's dogs isn't it. Strange. _

_Sakura was supposed to be feeling guilty about thinking about sex in such a way when she should have been thinking what she was going to put on her gravestone, but however she felt nothing at all when it came to sex or death._

_Though, she supposed thinking about having sex with Ino was something that would make Sakura leave the world with a smug grin on her face._

_Placing her hands on the floor to grip under the tiles, Sakura dragged herself forward towards what she believed to be her and Ino's dormitory._

_Hopefully, Hidan-sensei wouldn't be lurking the corridors as the old bat usually did seeming as he probably had nothing better to do but to try and chat up Kurenai-sensei when Asuma-sensei was teaching in another lesson._

_Two little yellow dots was racing towards her, one sandy and one just a dirty blonde colour that made Sakura's eyes see different colours._

_She rolled her eyes, eyes closing a little as the hammering of her heart suddenly exploded even louder than before._

_Her last thought before the whole room went dark was 'Ino and her blonde hair'._

"Get the fuck out of my way." Ino growled, her whole body shaking in rage as she was once again blocked by a pink-haired woman that resembled Sakura remarkably. "Or I swear that I will-"

Ino was cut off by a loud sting mark against her cheek, along with the pain that then settled in their shortly after it.

"Stay away from my daughter! You French bitch! You made her like this!" Mrs Haruno literally screamed, backing away from Ino with her hands over her eyes to try to get rid of Ino's image.

Ino snorted, arms crossed over her heaving chest the same as letting her eyes gaze over Mrs Haruno's shoulder to see Sakura's door where almost every doctor in the hospital was stationed at.

"I made her like this?!" Ino screeched, stepping forward quickly to try her hardest to intimidate the now seething Mrs Haruno. "I made your daughter what? A lesbian?! Bullshit!"

Mrs Haruno spat just over Ino's shoulder, instead hitting a passing doctor who had come to check on how they was doing.

Mrs Haruno, however ignored the doctor - and her daughter's health - and continued to repeatedly bash her opinions against the raging French woman.

"She wasn't a lesbian before! She brought TONS of men home! You have to be the culprit of turning her into such a…" Mrs Haruno paused for a second, her fists turning white as she tried to maintain her self-control.

Ino stepped forward, leaning down to stare directly into the pink-haired woman's eyes, searching for something that was clearly not there when it came to hers and Sakura's relationship.

Support.

From the little twitch of Mrs Haruno's right eye, Ino could tell that her lean form was absolutely intimidating the shit out of the old hag in addition to that, Ino knew that Mrs Haruno was now giving her the most dirtiest look possible.

"Old woman…" Ino murmured dangerously, cerulean eyes piercing deep, yet ugly emerald. "I dare you to finish your damn sentence."

Instinctively, Ino let her long manicured nails sink into Mrs Haruno's slender, pale arms while her insides clenched - along with her teeth - in disgust at this so called woman who was supposed to be Sakura's mother.

"Finish it. Now." Flinging Mrs Haruno to the wall on her right, Ino pinned the woman against it, nails now sinking deeper into the pink-haired woman's flesh. "Finish it then! You damn hag!"

"Fuck you! You damn lesbian whore!" Mrs Haruno spat, this time the saliva hitting it's target directly in the eye. "I was wrong to send her to that school! Look at what you've done to her!"

Was it funny? That at that split second, Ino felt guilt shroud her mind and heart as she clung desperately to the old hag's arms.

"…I did what?" Ino whispered, suddenly breathless at the thought of her making Sakura into something that would get rid of her life.

"No wonder she had a fucking attack! You've stressed her too much! How fucking old are you? Thirty-three?" Mrs Haruno yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the French teacher. "You freaking paedophile!"

Ino felt the wind whistle in one ear, and then out of the other, her brain not properly taking in and forming Mrs Haruno's words correctly.

'_I…Made her…Like this?'_ Ino's thoughts echoed loudly in her mind, almost deafening her and the environment around her.

"…Please, please, what is going to happen to Sakura?" Ino pleaded, her mind snapping to attention immediately.

Mrs Haruno seemed lost for a second, her eyes - which was glazed over because of the sudden change of subject - were now crawling awkwardly over Ino's body before resting at the floor.

"That is none of your business…" Mrs Haruno mumbled, which to Ino, seemed rather weird as Mrs Haruno looked like a woman that never backed down whatever the matter was.

Sighing sadly, Ino chose to ignore the hag as it seemed that she was wasting her breath anyways on the bat.

So instead, Ino once more tried to pass Mrs Haruno's outstretched arms that kept repeatedly knocking her back every time.

Grounding her teeth together, Ino resisted not to punch Mrs Haruno's fucking guts out before the end of this day - which was very hard, seeming as your loved one was probably dying slowly in the next room.

"If you do NOT move madam, I will MAKE you move." Ino snarled out her warning, batting Mrs Haruno's arms away from her once more. "And believe me, when I manage to get you away. I will make sure that you won't go down peacefully!"

Mrs Haruno gave Ino a defiant smirk, tucking her pink hair behind both of her ears and crossing her arms against her chest.

Ino rolled her eyes at such stubbornness from a full grown woman who seemed to remind her so much of Sakura.

'_For one, they have the same persevering state and they are both very irritating at times. However, on Sakura's mother's case, she is getting on my nerves all the time!'_

"For the last time, move yourself out of the-" Ino was cut off by a wild and not to mention loud, shriek that made her jump at least 9 feet up in the air.

"MOVE ZE FUCK OUT OF ZE WAY! ZAT IS MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW YOU ARE BLOCKING AWAY FROM ME!"

Ino was tempted to laugh as she glanced at her raging mother from the corner of her eye.

However, she knew from the angry growls that was emitting from Mrs Haruno's throat, that this was not going to be pretty if she stayed here any longer - plus what would be the use of staying here? She'd be going sick with worry.

That was, if she wasn't already so sick with worry at the thought of the pinkette lying there in her bed, eyes closed, only tiny pants of breath coming from her body as her tanned skin started to pale at a tremendous speed and the way the pink-haired girl's body seemed to tremble and rack with pain at every little breath she took.

Closing her eyes, Ino breathed steadily, trying her best to put the meditation she had learned into good use at the same time as blocking out everything was going on around her.

Even so, Ino could still tell that both mother's was arguing uncontrollably, almost tearing each other apart with their verbal abuse that made Ino's ears sting agonizingly.

It was faint, nevertheless Ino felt the abuse creep into her senses slowly but surely enough until she could tell that the foul language was now clouding her mind.

"_Your future daughter-in-law? My daughter is not a dyke!" _Mrs Haruno seemed to be screaming, followed with a loud thump that sounded like a fist.

"_Do not say such zings! Zat is rude and uncalled for!"_ Ino's mother yelled back as calm as she could, trying her hardest - and failing - to keep her voice steady. _"Zhough I agree! She is not a dyke! She is called Sakura and she is a human being with human emotions zat 'ou can NEVER change even if 'ou tried!"_

Ino's upper lip twitched in amusement at her mother's antics, absolutely loving the way that her mother could be so entertaining at times like this.

"_Are you saying that I don't know my own daughter!? I was the one who gave birth to her you French bitch!"_

Ino's eyebrow twitched in anger. This meditation was supposed to be helping her, but all she could hear or think about was the arguing that was going on outside of her mind.

"_Zat is exactly what I am saying! 'ou are no mother! 'ou are someone zat uses Sakura as someone who 'ou needed to mold into something that 'ou wanted to be when 'ou was younger!"_

"_LIES! You filthy skank! Lies!"_

Ino's eyes snapped open, a fiery crimson fire burning in the curl lean pits as she started to slowly edge past the distracted, but murderous, Mrs Haruno.

**--PrettyBaby--**

He had instantly dismissed the doctors out of another door when they had finished the check ups, none of them knowing what to do or what was going to happen to the pinkette.

Zachary had been one of the first to arrive at the hospital, along with his daughter and her two friends/students that was probably still waiting in the canteen area of the restaurant section of the hospital.

It was lucky that he had managed to sneak in, and it was even luckier when he had met a very old friend of his called Drew Tayukobo - who was the head of the R&UI (1) and was also his childhood best friend.

Studying the pocket knife in his hands, Zachary grinned at his reflection; noticing the slight specks of blood at the tips and bottom of the hilt of the knife while he placed the knife directly near both of his eyes.

The faint beeps that was Sakura's heart monitor faintly bleeped in Zachary's mind, making him forget the beauty of the knife for a moment and just making him remember that this unconscious girl was at his mercy.

"Completely…At my mercy…" Zachary whispered breathlessly, turning away from the hospital doors that would lead out to the long corridors and instead turning to face the comatose girl in front of him.

"What would it feel like if I slit 'our throat?" Zachary murmured, moving forward, knife gripped tightly in his hand. "Would 'ou feel the pain?"

A confused expression flickered across his face for a second; masking the fear beneath his pearl blue eyes.

"But what's really bugging me…" Zachary mumbled, pressing the knife gently down on Sakura's palm, the cool steel making the girl shudder for a second. "What am I going to feel? Satisfied? Guilty? Anger? Fear? What am I going to feel Haruno Sakura?"

He lifted the knife slowly off Sakura's palm, noticing once more as the girl shuddered at the coolness that had just disappeared.

"But 'ou can't tell me that, can 'ou?"

Zachary was about to turn around, when he suddenly swung back round against to place the tip of the knife directly touching Sakura's neck, knowing that if Sakura breathed in too heavily then she would surely die with a knife in her neck.

"You are a very interesting woman Haruno." He let his hand move down her body to just rest above her left breast. "This heart of 'ours is different from mine."

_Thump, thump, thump…_

"'our heart is weaker than mine, yet so much stronger. It is beating so slowly and yet it 'olds so much power." Zachary slid a finger down one porcelain cheek curiously. "I wonder…"

_Thump, thump, thump…_

"I wonder how fast 'our heart would go if I said that I was going to…" Leaning in slowly, Zachary grinned at the coldness that covered the pinkette's ear. "If I was going to kill Ino, hm? With zis very knife?"

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"I see…" Zachary leaned back, noticing that the knife had now dropped onto the sheets near Sakura's right hip. "'ou are a very clever little animal aren't 'ou?"

_Thump._

"'Owever, I feel zat that if I end 'our life 'ere." Zachary removed his hand from the pinkette's chest. "Zen I feel zat we might not end ours together, oui?"

Soft, even breathing responded to him.

"Zat would be misfortunate, wouldn't it? Us, as 'umans, not dying together as planned." Zachary spoke with his usual French slur, his hand now resting on Sakura's forehead to push the pink hair away. "'Ou and I are both very alike. We are both very brutal, you from the inside and me from the outside, yet nobody seems to notice zat much do zey?"

Leaning over, Zachary let a hand brush over Sakura's eyelids, pulling them back so that he could stare into the empty abysses.

"If I killed 'ou, zhen it would get rid of Ino's pain and instead make her bring revenge on the killer."

He pulled his hand away from the flesh that was making his already wrinkling skin burn guiltily.

"Am I thinking too 'ard, Sakura? Would killing 'ou be easier? Being murdered by my own daughter? Hm?"

Blinking for a few seconds, Zachary listened quietly to the quiet beeps of Sakura's life monitor, his eyes crawling over Sakura's face enquiringly.

"I am sorry…" Blonde locks fell into squinted eyes. "Zat I wasn't so supportive of 'ou and my daughter."

Hands was shoved in pockets and a large groan of frustration because of the silence was literally yelled out.

"I am afraid Sakura, zat life is too complicated." Zachary turned around for a moment, grabbing the top of a chair and pulling it towards him so he could sit down next to Sakura's bedside.

"Zhere are things that aren't meant to happen, or things that 'ou as a person, cannot change no matter how much you want it to." Zachary began to explain, hands in lap as he cradled his fragile thoughts. "Zhere are people 'ou want to say sorry to but 'ou do not know how to."

Confusion flickered across his ragged features, making the French man look like a four year old child that he used to be when his innocence was still intact.

"I am a person zat not even I can understand. Maybe I am like zat mad scientist Mr Jekyll? Maybe I have two personalities? Hm? I do not know. All zat I know is probably no use to 'ou."

Sakura shifted a little in her unconsciousness, her hands twitching a little and a soft moan left her throat.

"I 'ope zat 'ou are not 'aving any dirty thoughts Sakura, as I am telling you something zat is very serious at zis time and place." Zachary joked, chuckling a little at the silence that followed him.

"Though, I suppose I should let 'ou 'ave a little bit of freedom, non? If zis is 'our last day 'ere." Zachary let his hands slide into his pockets, his finger tips just barely grazing the hard leather of the knife. "Let 'our thoughts roam…Let zhem show you the way through 'our illness and into ze arms of my daughter, hm?"

A loud creak was heard outside of the door, making Zachary jump up from his chair, sending the chair flying back towards the wall.

Placing his hands unsteadily behind him so that he could feel the rough texture of the wall behind him, Zachary heaved a sigh of relief as silence once more engulfed the room in invisible flames.

Which was once more broken by a slam of a door, an angry cry in French and very much more verbal abuse from a English woman's voice.

"What is going on? How is Sakura?! How long have you been in here? What have you done to her?!"

"For lord zake woman! Leave my daughter and Sakura alone for just a few seconds! My daughter deserves to see 'er lover!"

"FUCK THAT! Get the fuck out of the way! That dyke will not touch my little Sakura! Get out of my way!"

Zachary grunted slowly at his daughter, finally acknowledging her as he let his hand gesture towards the sleeping girl.

"I did nothing. She's fine, the doctors are in the other room to 'our right to discuss the problem and will probably report back in a few more minutes…Maybe 'ours if we aren't lucky."

As much as Zachary was trying to get himself back into his daughter's life - they always say flattery is the best compliment - he couldn't help but notice on how terrible she looked.

Her usually straight blonde hair, was now in ruins, with split ends, the lines under her eyes just seemed to make her look older and the way her eyes was glazed over with the lack of sanity made Zachary be blunt to a point that he knew was asking for trouble.

"Zhough, I ask of 'ou not to touch 'er. 'Ou look terrible. What 'as happened to 'ou? Hmm?"

From the twitch of her now clenched fists, Zachary took this as a sign of anger towards him, in addition to that, he instantly dismissed his daughter's gaze on him and instead focused his own onto his wife - who was blocking the door from a murderous Mrs Haruno.

"Flora. Can 'ou 'andle 'er? Zis will only take a second." He spoke calmly, gesturing to Ino - who was sitting at the end of Sakura's bed.

A loud French curse was heard, along with a thump that sounded too much like a fist connecting with a nose.

"Oui! Oui! I will take zis bitch and 'er abuse outside of zis damn 'ospital!" A thump once more, along with a very loud bang.

Zachary wondered what it would feel like if he ever divorced his wife for Mrs Haruno. Hmm.

He actually didn't want to find out. So much for the blood-lust that was caged inside of him.

Awkward silence filled the room, making Zachary look up to study his daughter's concerned looking face.

Ino caressed Sakura's cheek lightly, eyelids tempting to slam themselves shut as Sakura's even breathing almost made Ino drift off into a probably uneven sleep which would end up with her having nightmares.

She couldn't speak, her throat was numb, her heart was just as numb, and if she even tried to breathe properly then she knew that tears of weakness would slowly fall down to her face to let Sakura's soft fabric soak the salty liquid up.

Why now? Why? Surely a few more years, just a few more! That was all Ino was asking for! She just wanted…

No. If she was honest with herself, Sakura was maybe right, being together with Sakura too long was damaging her, killing her and practically making her fade away into someone else.

However, Ino knew that the pink-haired woman was worth it, by god she was worth more than anything Ino had ever come across. Anything. She would give anything that she had to be able to touch Sakura in anyway possible, intimate and just plainly feeling flesh against flesh.

"Sakura…" Letting her digits slide across Sakura's delicate face, Ino sighed in pleasure at feeling the flesh beneath her fingers that made her body tingle with such overwhelming euphoria. "Please…_I love you_."

Her words became whispers, her hands trembling slightly and a large amount of her silvery, blonde locks curtained her eyes.

"_I would do anything for you._" Ino whispered quickly, hands gripping tightly on the bed sheets. "_So please…Breathe me in. Let me fix you."_

A dark chuckle broke her speech, breaking her in the process that she almost let out a strangled sob of rage and sorrow.

"'Ou always was the cliché one." Zachary murmured, pulling a chair up from behind him so he could sit down.

"…"

Zachary let a smirk embrace his features, the lines on his face masking his worry for a smug look that he had kept on for a few years that it seemed hard to get rid of in a time like this one.

"I feel kind of jealous zat 'ou 'old so much love for zis girl, and yet 'ou 'ave not seen me, Flora and 'our sister for almost a 'ear." Zachary spat, the anger in his eyes making him feel superior to know what he was planning while his daughter was literally almost in agony.

"'Er mother and father are idiots Ino. They 'eld onto something zat they called love. 'Owever, no matter what their circumstances are, they 'ave created something zat will only bring pain."

Zachary studied Ino carefully, only knowing she was very close of breaking down because of the way her body stiffened every time he spoke.

"Zat Sakura, eh Ino? A mistake, was she not? Hm?" Zachary grinned, once more noticing how Ino's body was becoming stiffer and stiffer until he was sure that she was going to stay in that position for a very long time.

"You want zat throbbing in 'our 'eart to stop, don't 'ou? 'Ou want it to stop making 'our 'ead spin and for it to stop making 'our eyes blurry." He stood up, leaning over Sakura's brittle body to place a firm hand on Ino's rigid shoulder. "I am sorry. I am sorry zat 'ou 'ave to experience love in the most brutal way possible. I am…Very sorry indeed."

Ino's throat let out a garbled piece of noise, tied with being a sob and a very dry and sarcastic laugh.

Almost rolling his eyes, Zachary tried a different approach of getting closer to his daughter and her problem.

"I see zat 'er mother does not approve of 'our relationship." Waiting for nothing but silence. "And who can blame 'er? A lesbian relationship and also a relationship with 'ou as 'er teacher and she as 'our student. Not the most…Everlasting relationships are they?"

Nothing but a little tremble from Ino's lower body up to her shoulder that seemed to set Zachary's hands on fire.

"But 'ou do not care, do 'ou? All zat matter's is 'our love for one another, oui?" Zachary let his grin drop, once again taking another approach.

He reached for the chocolate in the inside pocket of his jacket, gingerly picking it out from between his fingers and pushing it towards Ino's clenched fists to try and pry her to look up.

"'Ere, zis is 'our favourite chocolate, why don't 'ou -" His speech was interrupted as Zachary felt the solid that had just been in his fingers leave his digits as quickly as lightning.

Glancing up, Zachary hid his smugness with a frown at the look of Ino's cerulean eyes glistening with shed tears and the way her cheeks were all red and puffy from the liquids effect on her skin.

"Fuck the chocolate!" Ino hissed out in anguish, hands trembling as they clutched at Sakura's bed sheets. "Fuck you! Why are you even here?! What the fuck is the point of you telling me all this?!"

Zachary blinked, turning his head for a second to look at the brown splattered mess that was on the wall, before returning his gaze back to Ino.

Panting heavily, Ino shut her eyes tightly, breathing heavily to try and get rid of the new patch of tears that was whelming up inside of her.

"How dare you say she was a mistake! She was never a mistake! Without her, I would probably have been dead right now! Without her, I wouldn't feel complete! I wouldn't feel happy, I wouldn't feel anything but the undeniable emotion of hate and confusion for the rest of my life! So how, fucking dare you!"

Zachary lifted himself up from his chair slowly, pushing his chair back up against the wall with the back of his legs, never letting his gaze waver from his tortured daughter.

"Give up on 'er Ino. Pain will devour 'ou if you do not." He replied back steadily, his arms folded defiantly.

A low growl escaped Ino's throat, along with a very loud thump that sounded like flesh hitting against metal.

"So? Is that it? That's what I'm supposed to do? Give her up? Give something that's made me happier in the six or seven months than I've ever felt in the last twenty-two years of my life? Give her up? No! I told her I'd wait for her, and I will NOT let that promise be broken. For you or for anyone at all! And for anyone who tries to tell me otherwise, to hell with them!" Ino yelled, her resentment towards her father's words draining out the tears that had threatened to spill from her eyes only a few moments ago.

Zachary grunted, standing up once more to look at the unconscious girl who now had a tanned hand plastered against her forehead.

"I see…" Happiness seemingly sparkled from the French man's eyes, never one dwindling as he gazed up at his daughter quickly before returning his eyes towards the door to his right.

Nodding curtly at Ino, he twisted his body around so that he was directly facing the door that would lead to where the doctor's meeting would be held.

"I am going to leave zis room Ino. I agree with 'ou. Do not give up on 'er. All that I ask of 'ou is to cry. Let everything 'ou are feeling out. And we will pray together, zat Daddy will make it alright."

With one last glance at her shocked face, Zachary left the room, only the echoes of his last movement ringing in the air around them both.

Once opening the door to the other room, he silenced the surprised doctors with a glare and a wave of his hand to gesture to them to be silent.

As soon as he had closed the door, Zachary pressed his ear against the wood of the door, listening intently to the sound of silence.

Silence erupted into a ear-splitting sob, slowly turning into screams that pierced Zachary's ears like wildfire and then the screams slowly turning into strangled ones, along with the sound of something being broken into pieces.

"_Sakura! Oh god…Please! Oh my god…Please, someone…Help me! Help me please!"_

Zachary blinked forcefully, something stirring deep inside of his mind and body as the pleads from his daughter finally broke something that had been asleep for a very long time.

Sanity maybe? Friendship? Trust? Companionship? Pride?

Love? What was it? Was it the tentacles that pulled you into the dark, almost black sea? That engulfed you in pain and only a little bit of love that was it's name?

Whatever it was, Zachary didn't like it when his heart broke. In fact, he hated it when his heart broke.

Normally, most people would have gotten used to the word 'pain', but every time it came near him, Zachary was forced to turn away - his bittersweet smile hiding the torture that was rippling through him.

Pulling away from the door, Zachary turned towards the startled doctors; embracing them all with a wide (painful) smile.

"I would like to exchange my 'eart please."

If Zachary could do something to save that pink-haired brat.

This was it.

**--PrettyBaby--**

"Remember that time, when you got hurt by Naruto by accident?" Ino whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Sakura's stone cold lips. "All to protect that ex bastard of yours…And they say you have no heart."

"Do you also remember the time when you healed me from my injury when we first met? After I so obliviously touched you there…"

Ino inhaled heavily, letting her fingers play with Sakura's lips absentmindedly, flicking and pinching at the cold flesh.

"When you told me you loved me. That was the very first time I _felt_ anything in the past years of my life. I _felt_ something. And it felt _good_."

Breathing slowly.

"So please, wake up. I will do anything. Anything at all, just please wake up…I will do anything you ask of me, anything you want me to do…I-I just. I hate this."

"Please Ms Yamanaka, we have to remove you from the room as we are now underway of an operation that we need Ms Haruno for."

The voice startled Ino to the fullest, glancing up Ino was surprised to see her father and five other doctors standing around him in a tight bunch.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the slight twitch of a smile on her father's face, Ino never let her hand slip away from Sakura's cold and harsh lips.

"What have you done?" Ino asked, her voice ruthless and as unfeeling as Sakura's pale lips.

"I am saving 'er life by doing something the impossible." Zachary responded serenely, his eyes having a vicious glint in them.

"And what is that?" Ino questioned instantly, eyes still narrowed and her suspicions - if possible - were higher than ever.

"Do not ask questions Ino, go find 'our friends and wait in the canteen. I might report back to 'ou in the next few 'ours." Zachary gave her a composed smile, which was followed by a mischievous wink.

Ino gave him a heated look, her hands slightly straying from Sakura's painfully freezing lips.

"I swear…If you hurt her…"

"I would never think of doing that to 'er. In fact, I think this might 'urt me than 'urt 'er." Zachary nodded towards a fellow doctor, who then began to mutter quietly to the other doctors, obviously explaining the plan of the operation and how long it was going to take.

"I doubt it!" Ino snapped, slipping off the bottom of Sakura's bed to stand up so that her face was no more than an inch away from her father's.

"'Ou doubt so many things. I'm not surprised you doubt this one." Zachary replied with a roll of his eyes.

Ino resisted the urge to spit in his eye.

"You bastard…" She muttered.

Zachary looked at her, his feathers unruffled as he took one step forward to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"I love 'ou too. Now please go wait in the canteen."

Ino found her feet automatically moving, her fists still clenched as she found herself outside of Sakura's room and into the long corridor where dozens of visitors were bustling around to get to their relatives and friends rooms.

"FUCK! What am I doing?" Ino spun around once more to grab the door handle when she was suddenly stopped by a firm hand pressing into her shoulder, nails digging into favourite navy blue top.

Cerulean eyes darkening dangerously, Ino let a low rumbling snarl escape from her throat.

"Mrs Haruno…Let go of me. Or I swear that I will make sure you never be able to have babies again." Ino barked out her warning, her grip on the door handle tightening immensely.

"I'm afraid dear, that my wife can never have babies again anyway. Seeming as this is a bad time for her knowing that her only daughter is a lesbian and will probably never have children that are her own flesh and blood."

Ino's eyes widened in shock. Was this who she thought it was? How come he didn't judge her relationship with Sakura? Why? How?

She didn't dare to turn around to find out.

"Mr Haruno? I presume?" Ino merely mumbled, letting go of the door handle unhurriedly.

"That would be correct, though I would prefer if you called me Ren. Formalities are annoying to me."

Ino really found it hard to believe that she was actually talking to Sakura's father; she knew she was from the tone of his voice that sounded so familiar to Sakura's it was kind of scary to her.

Yet, what made Ino doubt was that the way he was so calm around a woman who was the blame (the blame? When had she started blaming herself for hers' and Sakura's own feelings?) for his daughter turning into a 'dyke' as her Mrs Haruno kindly put it.

"Ren. Aren't you mad? At all?" Ino asked, noticing that the hand on her shoulder was getting a firmer grip on her as she talked.

A little laugh from Ren almost made Ino drop to the floor in pure shock and surprise. What was it with this guy? How the hell did Mrs Haruno and Ren even get TOGETHER?

"There's nothing to be mad at. All I know is that my wife has overreacted and will soon get over your relationship with Sakura. My wife, no matter what she lets escapes her mouth, is a very caring woman and all I ask of you is to not go looking for trouble with her when it comes to Sakura, you, sex and just plain stuff that she can't stand."

Ino nodded, almost letting out a witty chuckle that was if saying, warning her, that she was being so uncharacteristic with her choice of being silent and the way she had said nothing when being told what to do.

"I see. Now, tell me what my father is doing in there? I am sure you know as you have probably been informed on it all, have you not?" Ino requested, adding a familiar sharpness to her tone to just remind Ren (and maybe herself) that she was the one in charge around her, no matter what age or size.

"I HAVE been informed as soon as they finished discussing the whole thing, which took about ten minutes or so when you was no doubt waiting in the room with Sakura. Yet nothing has happened. Your father tried to exchange Sakura's heart with his own, however the doctor's said it was literally impossible after they researched more about heart exchanges." Ren explained, obviously trying to make his speech short as it could be.

Ino's breath caught in her throat, and she was sure that her whole chest was going to explode in astonishment.

"H-He tried to help Sakura?!" Ino couldn't help but cry out, however still not turning to look at Ren's face. "What?! Is that why he-?"

"You seem…Surprised?"

Ino felt her hand slip away from the door handle, cradling itself in the palm of her other hand.

"It just…Does not seem like something he would do." Ino's eyes shifted, realization finally hitting her on the head. "Though, I thought you would have tried to put your heart in first…_Comprendre_?

Ino didn't wince when the grip on her shoulder almost yanked her back in anger at her statement.

"You! I!" A sigh escaped through lips. "I don't know why…I was just so caught up in everything and you're right, I shouldn't of been. I should have been there for Sakura, but I wasn't…She was alone."

Ino placed her hand back on the door handle, pressing her palm down on the handle to push it down.

"Is she alone now?" Ino asked, concern, anxiety and just plain confusion written clearly in her voice.

"I was actually going to in there to find out, but go on ahead. At the moment." A long pause, along with a little crack of knuckles. "You deserve to see her more than me at this moment in time."

"Would you be insulted if I agreed with you?" Ino asked, a smile coming on her face at the thought of being able to say such things to Sakura's own father.

"Not really, I deserve as much."

Ino swallowed the saliva that was building up in her throat, nerves and her guilty conscience slowly creeping up on her.

"I am sorry. It was not in my place to say that, you are her father. Please go first…I will wait."

Side stepping out of the way to the entrance of Sakura's room, Ino shut her eyes tightly, still not wishing to see the face of Sakura's father; in case that when she saw him, she would instantly feel a loathing towards him in his looks. (2)

_Click._

**--PrettyBaby--**

Zachary looked up from his chair to stare directly into deep emerald that seemed to match the ones that lay a few feet away from him on the hospital bed, his gaze never shaky as Zachary pulled up another chair next to himself and waved a free hand towards it.

"Ren I assume? Sit, please sit down." Zachary spoke quietly, as if he was trying to convince words out of his very own mouth.

A creak of wood confirmed that Ren had indeed taken a seat next to the other man, breaking the calming silence between them both until they were finally just muttering nothing that seemed important to them anymore.

"I am sorry zat I 'ave been at 'our daughter's side for all this time. I just had to get rid of Ino fast, I didn't want 'er to hear me talk to these doctors about something that might cause her more heartbreak." Zachary spoke tentatively, his fingers tapping on the sides of his wooden chair to restore confidence to himself.

Ren remained silent, his features hidden by the long brunette locks that swayed directly over his eyes at every breath he took.

"I didn't want to let 'er overhear that we might 'ave to terminate Sakura as quickly and silently as possible. It would…'urt 'er." Zachary continued, letting his eyelids close at the sound of a gasp behind the door that could only surely belong to the one and only Ino Yamanaka.

Nevertheless, no matter what Ino had heard, Zachary was not the least bit surprised or shocked when Ino didn't instantly come racing in towards him despite the fact that he had tried to keep it away from her to try and not to break her heart.

"I see. You did that on purpose didn't you?" Ren responded in a unusual monotone that didn't seem to fit his voice at all.

"'Es. What else can I do Ren? I can't say it to 'er face. She might as well 'ear about it zis way." Zachary drawled on, letting his line of eyesight fall onto the still unconscious body that lay in front of them both.

"Bit cruel aren't you?" Ren spat, disgust so clear in his voice that Zachary was caught off guard by it, even if he was used to it from almost everyone around him.

"It would zeem so." Zachary responded, resting his chin in his palm whilst waiting for the turn of the door handle.

Sakura's light breathing was the only thing that amused both men for a while until the loud scraping of metal against wood broke both of their senses.

Zachary let a smirk take on his face as he recognized the familiar sound as his friend (and Sakura's personal doctor) Drew Tayukobo's metal knuckles scraped the wooden door where his daughter was surely still waiting.

"Drew. 'ou may come in my friend." Zachary whispered loud enough that the doctor only just managed to hear it. "Though I hope zat 'ou are going to protect me once 'ou open zer door as it seems zat-"

"You bastard! You fucking bastard! You lying…" Ino's loud voice filled the whole room as a growl, breaking off Drew's knuckles scraping the walls to try and silence them into a calm demeanour.

"Zat my daughter does not like me at zis moment in time." Zachary smiled lightly, knowing that the throbbing in his head was most likely where his daughter had just slapped him around the head.

"You was going to kill her?! Kill her without telling me nothing! You sick bastard! You disgust me!" Ino's yells once more filled Zachary's body in Goosebumps, scaring the living Shiva (3) out of him.

Gulping down his saliva, Zachary ignored his daughter's shouts of protests and let his body turn steadily towards Drew so that they could at least try to have a formal (not to mention proper) conversation without being interrupted.

"Drew, what are the chances of 'er surviving now?" He asked in a cool monotone, his eyes now scanning the older doctor's knuckles curiously.

Drew Tayukobo was in his late forties, his smooth creamy skin had a few wrinkles, his obviously used-to-be-brunette hair was now speckled with hints of grey wisps and his oddly coloured crimson eyes were now ragged looking and it seemed that they had seen too much of the world that held too many painful memories of death and destruction.

He let a tired smile take on his worn features. "Her chances of recovering is 89%, mainly because this was only a little heart attack. It seemed that she being pressured too much and it also seems that her heart couldn't take it and it wanted to…Take a break?"

Ino doesn't actually know if she wants to throttle everyone in this room -including herself- or burst out into tears of joy.

She chooses neither.

"That's all good and well, but what are the chances of Sakura actually living until she's thirty?!" Ino screams her question out, stomping her foot so childishly that it would a two year old proud.

Drew's smile instantly strained itself into a thin line that was etched eerily on his old-looking features.

"We actually…Have no idea. All we know is that she's going to recover this little 'spasm' of an attack. All we have to do is wait for her to wake up and rest up. That's all we can do I'm afraid Ms Yamanka. Do not worry, you and your fiancé will be together again shortly."

Ino grabbed firmly onto the first thing that was in her reach - poor Ren, it was a surprise he's head was still intact - in addition to this, she smiled weakly at what had come out of the doctor's mouth.

"Um…" She blushed, her whole face feeling like it was permanently on the heating 'super-nova'. "We are not to be married…Ahem."

Looking down and rubbing his metal knuckles, Drew let out a little chuckle which soon turned into full blown laughter which he only managed to muffle with the back of his hand.

"Yet." Turning away from all of them, he motioned towards the door with his index finger. "Come, leave them alone."

Ren and Zachary seemed to know by instinct that this speech was being directed at them, furthermore they hastily jumped off their stools/chairs and literally ran to Drew's side outside of the room.

Ino let out a sigh, throwing herself down on a very uncomfortable wooden chair and placing her sweaty hands in Sakura's cool ones.

"Please Saku. Don't take forever…"

**--PrettyBaby--**

"Do you think Sakura's okay?" Temari asked the blonde brat, who was now stuffing his face with an apple crumple which was sprinkled with dry apricots.

Breaking a part of the crumple off with his spoon and mashing it up with some of the apricots, Naruto let out a teasing sigh.

"When did YOU start to care about Sakura?" He joked, placing the spoon that was crammed with apple crumple in his mouth and smacking his lips after he had finished.

Temari folded her arms, giving Naruto her evil eyes along with a slap over the head that soon left the boy seeing stars and triple Temari's.

"You idiot! I hate you but I would ask how you was if you was in such a critical state as Sakura is!" Temari growled, hitting Naruto over the head once more for extra effect.

Naruto grabbed the top of his head, wincing tremendously at the pain that had just rocketed into his skull.

"Hey! Temari-chan! That hurt!" His grin soon overtook his face and he tickled her lightly on her shoulder. "Plus, you don't hate me. Nobody could!"

Temari resisted to flick his nose. Her hand was itching too. Fuck. This was hard…Surely one flick couldn't hurt.

"I'm just too gorgeous to hate." Naruto laughed, spooning another piece of apple crumple into his mouth and letting out a little hum for added effect.

Something inside of Temari broke and in a split second, Temari's index finger hit against the bone of Naruto's nose.

"Shut it cutie." Temari smirked, noting that the bewildered expression on Naruto's face WAS actually quite cute.

Rubbing the sore spot on his nose, Naruto let his jaw hang low and his breathing get quicker than before.

"Did YOU just call ME cute?" He gasped out, dropping his spoon so dramatically that it made Temari flinch.

Recovering quickly from the sudden sound, Temari flicked her hand out again to just anchor Naruto's jaw in her palm.

"Yeah, now shut the fuck up and nobody will know about this little kiss I'm about to give you okay?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes wide and his whole body was tingling in excitement as the sandy-haired blonde closed her teal eyes and leaned her body over the table to place a chaste kiss on his embarrassingly chapped lips.

The apple crumple lay forgotten for the rest of the night.

**--PrettyBaby--**

'_Ouch! Bright light! Bright light! Ugh. I hate bright lights.'_Sakura thought, moaning slightly as light seemed to engulf her eyesight.

Her eyesight once more began to envelope into darkness, then darkness seemed to clear more into something more yellow and then a face that Sakura was only just remembering.

'_Mhm. At least the light's gone.'_

"Sakura…" Murmured a voice that seemed so familiar that Sakura could almost taste the person's voice on her tongue.

Aha! Now she remembered! The coppery taste was gone from her throat and it seemed to have left shakes going down her body.

"Ino." Sakura sat up, one hand rubbing her eyes whilst the other delicately rubbed her forehead to get rid of the ache there.

"Geez, don't tell me this god damn heart spazzed out again." Sakura groaned teasingly, noticing that Ino was giving her a blank look as she did so. "The bitch. God…What a headache."

Smiling brightly up at the blonde, Sakura flashed Ino the most sauciest winks she could muster. "Missed me?"

Before Sakura could even begin to try and ask her question again with another tone that would surely bring Ino to her knees, Sakura was enclosed in a warm and very comforting hug that knocked the breath out of her.

"Terribly." Ino sobbed into the younger girl's shoulder, tears flowing freely from her cheeks that it made it hard for Ino to breathe. "So much…"

Sakura blinked. Not really surprised that her waist was being crushed by Ino's arms and not really minding anyway.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered, kissing the back of Ino's ear ever so lightly that she shuddered when Ino trembled against her body. "I'm sorry for everything I said back at the school…I didn't mean it. I just…" Sakura gave up on speech.

"I thought that I lost you." Ino mumbled into the crook of Sakura's neck, letting her tongue slowly lick it's way up to try and tell her brain that this was Sakura…Sakura was real. She tasted real. "You bitch."

Sakura chuckled dryly, loving the way that Ino's muscles moved against her lower body and the way that Ino was just being so cocky with her. She loved it.

"Kay mother hen. I love you too." Sakura grinned, almost choking when Ino thumped her hard on the back.

"That's _lover_hen to you." Ino whispered lovingly into Sakura's ear, pulling at the lobe with her teeth gently.

"Oh, scuse me then." Sakura laughed, pulling back to pull down the blonde woman with her onto the hospital bed; eyes alight with mischief. "Hey, don't think of getting any ideas, I'm still worn out."

Ino shot Sakura a coy smile, feeling exhausted herself as she let her body slowly curl up near the pinkette in a loving embrace despite that both of them was nearly hanging off the edge of the bed.

"I wasn't thinking of the sort." Ino rested her forehead against Sakura's, closing her eyes and exhaling Sakura's scent. "You just assume the most dirtiest thoughts I have ever come across."

Sakura resisted to roll her eyes, instead letting a hand caress Ino's cool cheeks slowly to try and calm herself down from all the panic that had surely been going around whilst she had been out for the count.

"Kay sorry. I know I'm irresistible and everything. I should stop shouldn't I?" Sakura teased, bobbing her tongue out to lick the tip of Ino's nose. "And I'm sorry that I made you worry about me…"

Ino narrowed her eyes cautiously, not knowing what to say or what to do on this matter in time.

"I do worry about you. But at the moment, I'm just glad that you're here in my arms…Half naked in a bed." Ino finished, giving Sakura a flirtatious wink along with a long chaste kiss.

Flushed, Sakura hit Ino playfully over the head to try to knock some sense into the over-engaging blonde.

"I swear Ino! Hormonal much?" Sakura laughed, a reserved smile sketching itself onto her face as she let her hands run through lavish blonde curls.

Ino smirked, letting herself up a little so she was on her all fours before pushing Sakura's green patient top up slowly that it rested just on top of her firm and round breasts.

"Ino? Don't tell me you're going to try and make love to me in a hospital in a very open place?" Sakura giggled nervously, biting her lip to stop herself from gasping as a tongue slowly worked on her stomach muscles.

"Hm? Of course not, just going to make you feel hot and bothered then probably leave you frustrated for a few minutes." Ino breathed hotly against Sakura's stomach, almost making Sakura moan at how good it felt against her skin and hormonal brain.

"And you call me a bitch." Sakura tilted her head back, eyes closed as she inhaled Ino's French perfume.

"Wait!" Sakura called, feeling soft fingers slowly massage her abdomen until she let out a little squeak of a moan. "Oh…Okay, I suppose that works."

Ino licked and kissed Sakura's stomach feverishly, drowning under her own arousal for something that was just too irresistible for her own good.

"So you are real…" Ino murmured into Sakura's stomach, licking the flesh ever so lightly that euphoria pumped through her veins when Sakura lurched against her mouth.

"As real as you want me to be…" Sakura grunted, gripping onto Ino's blonde locks and wrapping a leg slyly around the French maiden's waist to pull her closer towards her.

"Very real." Ino licked around Sakura's bellybutton, only allowing her tongue to go so near to where Sakura's weak spot was.

Blissfully sighing, Sakura wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her down on top of her even more - if that was possible - because even she had to remind herself if this was real or not.

"Can we just…I dunno. Cuddle?" Sakura whispered to Ino, biting her lower lip in a way that Ino found immensely adorable.

Nodding, Ino leaned in slowly, her mouth only open enough so that her canines could pull on Sakura's lower lip leisurely and affectionately until a giggle left the pinkette's lips.

"Gee, aren't you the demonstrative minx today?" Sakura teased, also leaning down to pull on the blonde's lip in turn.

Pouting just to make the pink-haired girl smile, Ino wrapped her arms around the girl's slim waist, pulling Sakura into her to envelope her in her own body heat.

"Hmm. Say a long word and tell me the meaning of it." Ino said, closing her eyes and rubbing her nose into Sakura's stomach.

Sakura rolled her eyes, laughing a little at the nose that was caressing her tanned body gently whilst a tongue teased her bellybutton.

"Uhm…Oh my god! Sweet mother of Sandy!" Sakura yelled eyes wide as she leaned up to point out of her hospital window, making Ino slide down her stomach in the process.

Almost jumping out of her skin, Ino followed where Sakura's finger was and furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment.

"There's nothing there." Frowning with her arms crossed, Ino turned to face the pinkette who was laughing into her pillow.

"Exactly!" Sakura giggled, her voice muffled from the pillow. "Oomph!" And now the added weight of Ino on her abdomen.

"Evil, I thought that something was interesting outside." Ino sulked, lowering her lower lip into a playful pout.

Raising a eyebrow at the French woman, Sakura reached up, brushed aside Ino's hair that was hiding her forehead and in turn poked Ino's forehead.

"Like? Naruto and Temari finally making out or something?" Sakura laughed cockily, poking Ino's forehead once more.

Grabbing the finger just before Sakura could poke again, Ino kissed the tip of the digit lightly. "Now that would be interesting…"

"Ino. I won't leave you again…" Sakura suddenly said, leaning upwards a little to cup Ino's delicate face in her right hand. "I promise you…"

Sighing, Ino rested her forehead against the pinkette's, breathing in and then exhaling to try and clear her thoughts more at the ruined moment.

"But how would I know Saku? How would you know?" Ino whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Because I know I won't feel this feeling ever again…In my whole entire lifetime, not even if I searched for a thousand of years. And fuck you. Stop making me go all mushy." Sakura choked on a sob, tears stinging her eyes.

Gulping, Ino pressed herself into Sakura, arms wrapped around the pinkette girl as they slowly wept together in perfect harmony.

"Okay. I trust you. You won't leave me and I won't leave you, oui?" Ino mumbled into Sakura's neck, fresh tears of happiness as well as sadness running down her cheeks.

"You'll kill me if you left me." Sakura murmured, tugging at Ino's hair so that she could look into the blonde woman's eyes.

"Oui? Then I definitely won't leave you, not that I was planning to anyway…" Ino trailed off, leaning so close to Sakura's lips that she could feel Sakura's hot breath on her cheeks.

Annoyed at how Ino had stopped at the best part, Sakura pouted her lower lip and scowled at the blonde.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kiss me." The scowl quickly turned into a seductive smirk. "Chickening out? Scared that I might make you moan too loud? Or is it because you just can't-"

Arms wrapped around neck, lips nipping at her neck whilst hands slowly moved down to massage lazily the inside of her thighs.

Sakura grinned an animalistic grin, satisfied that for a while that she was going to be okay with Ino by her side.

_For eternity._

"**Je t'aime Saku."**

"**I love you too Frenchie."**

_(A/N: …o.o Well…I had a sadder ending that would of made you all cry but people wanted a more HAPPIER ending. So yah. Uhm…Hehe? I apologize for the length of this chapter by the way XD)_

1) Rare and Unique Illnesses (sp?) O.o I made it up but whatever.

2) It's actually hard to understand how Ino feels from her reactions to Ren. Let's just say that she doesn't want to see the hurt, anger or shame in his eyes that is obviously being directed at Sakura.


End file.
